The Love of the Clan Trilogy Book 2: The Shimmering Shadow
by TigerFlower08
Summary: Book 2 in The Love of the Clan Trilogy. Leopardlight has vanished, for whatever reason no cat knows, leaving behind her newborn kits. All seems well in the clan but the stars have predicted trouble. When that trouble finally arrives will there be a cat brave enough to face it? READ THIS STORY SECOND!
1. Prolouge

**Well here it is :D the sequel to A Paw in Three Worlds :D i hope you enjoy pleaser review and let me know if it is worth continueing :D RRR**

* * *

Thunderclan

Leader:

**Amberstar:** a light brown tabby she-cat with even lighter almost white tabby stripes and white paws. She has dark amber eyes and cares greatly for all cats.

Deputy

**Minkstripe:** a large broad shouldered gray tom with darker blackish gray stripes. The father of Silverstreak and Ashenpelt.

Medicine Cat

**Icedapple: **a slender pure white she-cat with dark amber eyes.

Medicine Cat Apprentice

**Topazpaw:** a light tabby ginger she-cat with a white muzzle and paws and deep water blue eyes. She is the sister to Squirrelpaw and Rowanflight.

Warriors

**Featherspots:** a brown tabby tom with white spots along his chest and forepaws. Apprentice: Whitepaw.

**Gorsefur:** a dark gray and black tabby tom with dark amber eyes. Mate: Silverstreak.

**Ashenpelt:** a dark gray and black tom with flecks of grey throughout his pelt. Apprentice: Squirrelpaw

**Rowanflight:** a light ginger tom with lighter ginger stripes and dark water blue eyes. Never was the same after Leopardlight vanished, brother to Squirrelpaw and Topazpaw. Mate: Leopardlight.

**Raindapple:** a dark blue gray she-cat with soft blue eyes and one white front paw.

**Whitefog:** a smoky white and gray she-cat with dark amber eyes, is Icedapple's sister. Apprentice: Brightpaw.

**Duskheart:** a large dark black tom with glinting yellow eyes. Mate: Dawnpool. Apprentice: Bluepaw.

Apprentices

**Squirrelpaw:** a dark fiery ginger she-cat with bright greenish blue eyes and white chestfur, sister to Rowanflight and Topazpaw. Mentor: Ashenpelt.

**Brightpaw:** a white and gray she-cat with amber eyes. Mentor: Whitefog.

**Bluepaw:** a blue gray tom with white paws. Mentor Duskheart.

**Whitepaw:** a white she-cat with glinting green eyes and a black tail tip. Mentor: Featherspots.

Queens

**Silverstreak:** a slender silver and black streaked she-cat with blue eyes. She has a hard time accepting strange cats and doesn't trust easily. Mother of Gorsefur's kits. KITS: Stonekit (gray tom with thick shaggy fur and amber eyes), Mosskit (silver tabby she-kit with lighter silver ripples through her fur and soft blue eyes).

**Dawnpool:** a large but slender golden she-cat with eyes the color of Newleaf grass. She is loyal but also distrusting of many cats and follows the warrior code without straying from it. Mother of Duskheart's kits. KITS: Sunkit(a light gray and sand colored tom with dark black tabby stripes and a black tail tip. Sand colored underfur, underbelly and paws and bright yellow eyes).

**Tansystalk:** a sleek black and white tortoishell queen with soft amber eyes and white chest fur. She lost her mate and her entire litter to greencough and adopted Leopardlight's and Rowanflight's kits.

**Leopardlight:** Slender golden, black and brown dappled she-cat with icy blue eyes and white paws. She vanished the night her kits were born and nobody has seen her since. Mother of Rowanflight's kits. KITS: Shimmerkit(dark ginger she-kit with white paws, white muzzle and ice blue eyes), Shadowkit(black she-cat with white ear tips and white chestfur. Ice blue eyes).

Elders

**Frostflower:** a once beautiful pure white she-cat with blue eyes. Was the first cat to greet Leopardlight when she first joined the clan. Shimmersky was the last kit she ever had.

**Leafray: **a sleek ginger and sand colored she-cat with white belly fur and ear tips. Mother  
to Rowanflight, Squirrelpaw and Topazpaw.

**Darkfur:** black tom with gray tabby stripes and a white muzzle and glinting green eyes.

**Whitecloud:** a large white tom with long black whiskers and soft flowing fur.

**Prolouge**

Panic rose from the nursery, a slender dappled she-cat was giving birth. The medicine at a sleek white she-cat raced towards the nursery a bundle of herbs in her jaws. The white she-cat pushed an urgent ginger tom away from the entrance.

"Stay out here" she hissed irritably, toms are always poking their noses where they don't belong.

The white she-cat pushed past a silver and black streaked queen with two gray kits sleeping, curled up in a tight ball against the queen's belly. The silver queen lifted her head, her eyes heavy with sleep "Will you do something Icedapple" she growled "I can't sleep with that entire racket going on".

The white medicine cat rounded on the silver and black queen her amber eyes blazing "Quiet Silverstreak" she snarled "you made a lot more noise during your own kitting". Icedapple padded towards the back of the nursery not waiting for the queen's retort.

Next Icedapple passes a slender black and white tortoishell queen. The queen was staring at the bramble wall of the nursery, her bright blue eyes dull with grief, she had lost her entire litter to green cough, and the last one had joined starclan at sunrise.

As Icedapple raced past the queen turned her gaze for a moment before going back to grieving silently. The yowling of the kitting queen grew louder and louder as each painful spasm overtook her body. Lastly Icedapple passed the last queen in the nursery.

She was a broad shouldered yet slender golden she-cat with eyes the color of Greenleaf grass, her name was Dawnpool, she had a single striped tabby kit pressed against her belly but unlike Silverstreak she stayed up anxiously awaiting the arrival of the newest Thunderclan members.

Icedapple dipped her head to the queen before reaching the dappled queen who was yowling in pain. Icedapple rolled her eyes "come on Leopardlight, there has got to be more painful things than kitting" she teased as she grabbed a stick in her jaws.

Leopardlight growled her ice blue eyes blazing in pain "Then why don't you give it a try" she snapped, closing her eyes and clenching her jaw as another spasm took over. Icedapple held the stick out to her "here bite on this, it helps".

Leopardlight takes the stick in her jaws, biting down on it roughly causing the wood to splinter. Icedapple placed her paw gently on Leopardlight's belly "here comes the first one".

Leopardlight gritted her teeth on the stick as the first kit slid out onto the nursery floor. Icedapple quickly broke the sack and began licking the fur backwards. She pushed the kit towards Leopardlight's belly and the kit nosed around until it found a teat to suckle.

Leopardlight gazed down at the small black kit and couldn't help but purr. Icedapple purred "it's a she-kit". Suddenly another spasm came and Leopardlight's purring was cut off with a rough growl. Icedapple pressed her paw on Leopardlight's stomach once more "one more kit".

Leopardlight yowled as the next kit was born, panting she began to rasp her tongue over the two tiny she-kits that were nestled against her belly. One ginger, one black. Leopardlight looked down at them and whispered almost to herself "Welcome to Thunderclan, Shadowkit and Shimmerkit".

Icedapple purred "you need your rest" she stood to her paws "I'll tell Rowanflight the news, you get some sleep". Leopardlight purred watching Icedapple go, she looked back down at the two tiny kits rasping her tongue over their small purring bodies.

Suddenly she looked up, a large ginger tom with glinting green eyes looked at her, his eyes narrowed "remember the Moon" he urged. Leopardlight growled "My kits come first".

Firestar shook his head "The clan comes first, the terrible danger has already exists. The moon must be found and brought or the son of morning and night will drive the clan into the ground" he snapped.

Suddenly her lowered his head touching noses with her "Go, you must look to the moon".

Leopardlight felt herself standing up and lifting the ginger kit, now named Shimmerkit. Gently she placed the kit with the grieving queen Tansystalk; next she placed Shadowkit beside her sister. "look after them for me" she heard herself meow "I must speak with Rowanflight".

Tansystalk nodded "I have plenty of milk" he voice sounded hollow with grief and her blue eyes remained dull, as she looked down at the kits a flicker of something passed over her eyes. _Love? Adoration?_

Leopardlight couldn't place it, instead she felt herself padding out of the nursery, stopping next to the ginger tom sleeping in a tight ball outside the nursery, even though the air was crisp and frozen. Looking up at the moon Leopardlight's eyes grew wide in understanding. Silently she touched noses with her mate "goodbye my love, I must go, I promise I will return" she meowed, before trotting out the main entrance of the camp. Following the sight of the setting moon.


	2. Chapter 1

**Here you go guys, here is chapter 1, sorry it took so long i have been getting ready to go back to college this sunday. Also i changed Sunkit's description so if you read him as a golden tom go back to the alliances page and read his new description. Enjoy :D RRR. 3**

* * *

The small kit listened intently as voices began to pick up around her. "Shut up" a soft comforting voice snarled, the kit felt fur bristle beside her "She will open her eyes when she is good and ready". The kit opened her jaws meowing as a rough tongue began to wash over her pelt.

Another voice snorted irritably "All I'm saying is that she is taking an awfully long time" as the she-cat spoke her scent wafted over the kit, it smelled familiar and comforting as she recognized it as one of the scents that had surrounded her since birth. Her voice sounded similar to the she-cat that was washing her, but instead of the voice being comforting it was harsh and displeasing.

As the queens argued back and forth the tiny she-kit growled and thought to herself _I'll open my eyes when I'm ready. What is so great out there that I'm missing out on? The world is nice and dark like this; it is exactly the way it has always been. I'm not ready for change. _

Suddenly a tiny paw prodded her side "Come on Shimmerkit" another voice squeaked, Shimmerkit recognized it as the voice of her sister. She didn't know her name yet and she didn't know what she looked like, all she knew was the warmth of her sister's pelt and her sweet scent.

"Hush Shadowkit" the soft queen scolded softly, Shimmerkit felt a tail stroking her tail as Shadowkit began to complain. "But momma, Mosskit and Stonekit are outside already playing and I want to go too".

Once again Shimmerkit heard the harsh meow of the other queen "Maybe there is something wrong with her, I mean Shadowkit opened her eyes easily enough" she scoffed "And my two kits had their eyes open after six sunrises".

Shimmerkit flinched at the thought that something might be wrong with her _Maybe I should just open my eyes, how scary can It be? And once I do I will be able to see Shadowkit and Momma. _The soft queen's soft voice suddenly became harsh as she came to the Shimmerkit's defense "There is nothing wrong with Shimmerkit, and who could think to compare to your kits Silverstreak" she spat the words and her fur bristled.

Shimmerkit felt Shadow kit press her flank encouragingly against her "Come on Shimmerkit, momma won't let me go out and explore without you" she purred. Shimmerkit nodded shakily; as she opened her eyes she was relieved to see the light was dim in the nursery, making it easy to adjust to this world of sights and color.

Shimmerkit blinked repeatedly as her eyes adjusted and she turned her gaze to look at Shadowkit first. She blinked in confusion, her sister looked nothing like she had imagined. Shadowkit had a pelt that was as dark as the world had been before she had opened her eyes but she also had white ear tips and her chestfur was white.

The soft queen's voice sounded again and as she spoke Shimmerkit turned toward the voice.

"Look" the black and white tortoiseshell queen meowed "She has the same eyes as Shadowkit" she purred "Hello Shimmerkit, I'm Tansystalk". Hearing a snort Shimmerkit turned to see a slender silver and black queen, which she assumed was Silverstreak.

Shimmerkit felt a small paw prod her side again and turned to swipe at Shadowkit "Hey" she growled "Stop doing that". Shadowkit easily ducked from her flailing paw and crouched to the ground shaking her hackles.

"None of that in here" Tansystalk scolded, she flicked her tail towards the nursery entrance "Go outside to play, and don't get in the way" she called as the two kits scampered toward the nursery entrance.

Both she-kits tried to squeeze out at once, the bramble thorns digging into their sides as they got stuck. A squeak sounded behind them "Why don't you try going out one at a time" the voice teased.

Shimmerkit scooted backwards feeling the brambles tear at her fur, turning around she saw another kit. He was slightly larger than her and he had a light gray and sand colored pelt. His underbelly and underfur was a pale ginger while he had dark black tabby stripes slashing his pelt and a dark black tail tip.

Shimmerkit licked her ginger pelt in embarrassment while Shadowkit stared at him, her eyes bright and wide.

The tom stepped closer to them, his bright yellow eyes glinting curiously "My name is Sunkit" he meowed, his whiskered twitching.

Shadowkit scuffed her forepaw on the nursery floor "I'm Shadowkit" she meowed, flicking her tail tip in the direction of Shimmerkit "And that's Shimmerkit" as she spoke a large golden queen squeezed through the bramble entrance.

Her green eyes were bright as she saw the three kits "Good morning Shadowkit, Shimmerkit" she purred "It's nice to see you with your eyes open, they are so lovely" she commented, giving Sunkit a brisk lick over the ears before padding deeper into the nursery.

Sunkit flicked his ears, "That was my mother Dawnpool" he explained. Shadowkit purred, staring at him, her eyes bright and moony. Shimmerkit growled "I thought we were going to explore the camp" she meowed irritably.

Shadowkit scuffed her paws, embarrassed, "Oh yeah" she meowed "Let's go" she turned her ice blue gaze to Sunkit "Do you wanna come?" she meowed. Shimmerkit growled slightly but breathed a sigh of relief as Sunkit declined the offer.

"No thanks, I was already out there this morning" he turned and trotted towards his mother.

Shimmerkit trotted through the bramble entrance followed closely by Shadowkit. As she emerged from the bramble tunnel, she was blinded by the sunlight.

Shadowkit scampered past Shimmerkit, her black fluffy pelt sticking out in the snow covered ground. Shimmerkit raced after her but not before skidding under a blue she-cat's paws.

"Hey watch where you're going" she snapped, her fur fluffed out as the kits nearly bowled her over. "Sorry" Shimmerkit yowled over her shoulder, kicking up snow under her paws as she followed her sister.

A smoky white and gray she-cat cat purred "They are just kits Raindapple". The blue she-cat shook her snow covered pelt "Then they should be in the nursery" she snorted "Not getting in the way of the warriors".

Shadowkit was sitting next to two gray cats; they were a lot larger than her but their fluffy pelts betrayed that they were still kits. The three kits were intently watching a large black tom showing a battle move to a smaller blue gray apprentice.

Shimmerkit scampered over, sitting next to Shadowkit "Who's that?" she hissed. Shadowkit leaned closer to her "That's Duskheart and his apprentice Bluepaw" she whispered, one of the gray kits turned to look at Shimmerkit and Shadowkit "I'm Stonekit" the gray tom added.

The silver she-kit next to him turned to look at them, her soft blue eyes narrowed when her brother failed to introduce her "And I'm Mosskit" she snorted. Shadowkit ignored Mosskit and went on to tell Shimmerkit everything she had learned so far.

"Gorsefur is Mosskit and Stonekit's father, and Duskheart is Sunkit's father" her eyes beamed as she mentioned Sunkit.

"Who is our father?" Shimmerkit whispered, Shadowkit shrugged "I don't know". Mosskit turned and looked around the camp "There" she pointed to a large light ginger tom with lighter ginger stripes, and dull blue eyes "That's him, Rowanflight"

Shimmerkit looked at the tom for a moment, his pelt was dusty and his eyes were dull, his shoulders were slumped forward and he stared down at a half-eaten pigeon that lay at his paws.

Suddenly Shimmerkit heard Tansystalk's soft meow behind her "Come on kits, let's get all of you back to the nursery, it's too cold to stay out here" as she spoke Shimmerkit realized how tired she felt, her paws dragged as she followed Tansystalk back to the nursery and her eyes drooped in exhaustion.

Tansystalk lay down in her nest and Shadowkit curled up next to her, Shimmerkit padded over, tucking her paws under her chest "Can you tell us why Rowanflight is so sad?" she asked quietly.

* * *

**AN: I hope you enjoyed the chapter :D RRR love you guys.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Here is chapter two :D enjoy. RRR**

* * *

Tansystalk sighed deeply, her stomach rising with the deep breath "Kits there is something I need to tell you, and I need you to understand that it has nothing to do with us, I love you and I always will".

Shimmerkit nervously kneaded the ground with her paws and Shadowkit scooted back to look up at Tansystalk.

Tansystalk looked down at the kits, her eyes dulling "I'm not your real mother" she began. Shadowkit stared at her in confusion and Shimmerkit felt the cold feeling of betrayal creeping through her pelt.

Tansystalk looked down at them "I may not have given birth to you but I feel as though you were meant to be mine. When my kits died I lost all faith in starclan. I couldn't trust the ancestors that had stolen my three beautiful kits from me. But the night you were born your mother, Leopardlight, gave you to me when she left"

"Left where?" Shimmerkit squeaked, as a harsh snort sounded behind her, it was Silverstreak.

"Probably scurried back to her twolegs, as soon as the first snowfall came" the silver queen stood up and stretched, digging her claws into the nursery floor "Typical kittypet" she spat as she stalked out of the nursery.

Tansystalk bristled "Leopardlight would never have gone back to twolegplace" she snorted "She was a loyal Thunderclan warrior". Tansystalk growled at the silver queen as she left.

"What is a kittypet?" Shadowkit asked curiously "And why did Silverstreak call our mother that?"

Tansystalk looked down at them "A kittypet is a cat that lives with twolegs, a kittypet almost never makes a good warrior" seeing the kits cringe at the thought of their mother she quickly continued "But a cat's birth does not determine their destiny".

"Your mother had a great destiny and she travelled far away to a land inhabited by the tribe, she saved them, all of them and when she returned she had you two" Tansystalk rasped her tongue over the kit's heads "And then she gave you to me and left, I don't know where she went but I have a feeling that for whatever reason she left. She had the clan's best interest at heart"

Shimmerkit nodded, quietly thinking about what Tansystalk had said. Shadowkit spoke up "But what do we say to the other cats when they ask us about our mother?"

Tansystalk looked down at them "You tell them the truth, which she left you in the care of the clan, and wherever she is she is guided by starclan."

Tansystalk began rasping her tongue over Shimmerkit's pelt "And Rowanflight is your father, he went on the journey with Leopardlight and is a hero the clan can be proud of"

"He doesn't look like he ever does much" Shadowkit meowed indignantly.

Tansystalk turned a hard amber stare at Shadowkit "Never say that again" she scolded "Rowanflight has proved himself many times over and he is a warrior that would defend this clan with his life" she then gave her chestfur a few brisk licks "Which is more than I can say for some cats" she muttered.

Shadowkit flinched as she was scolded "I'm sorry" she meowed quietly. Tansystalk purred at the small black she-kit. "It's alright" she murmured.

"Now" Tansystalk stood to her paws "Why don't you two run along and go see your father".

Shimmerkit leapt to her paws "Really? We can?" Tansystalk nodded "But I want you back in here before it gets dark, it is leafbare after all". She called after the kits as they raced out of the nursery.

The two kits barreled through the bramble tunnel entrance, kicking up sloshy snow as they charged through the camp. Shimmerkit lead the way, her icy blue eyes searching for Rowanflight's light ginger pelt.

Catching a glimpse of ginger fur the two kits charged towards it, Shimmerkit skidded to a halt sending snow all over the small ginger cat.

"Hey can't a cat go get some freshkill without being bowled over by kits" the ginger she-cat spat irritably.

"S-sorry" Shimmerkit stammered, seeing that this cat was much smaller than their father would be "We were looking for Rowanflight".

The ginger she-cat shook the snow from her pelt, looking at them with hard blue eyes for a moment before her gaze softened "Your Rowanflight's kits aren't you?"

Shadowkit nodded, shivering slightly as she did. The ginger she-cat purred "I'm Topazpaw; your father is my brother"

Shadowkit stared at her in amazement "But you are so young"

Topazpaw twitched her whiskers in amusement "Well we aren't littermates, but we have the same parents"

Topazpaw stood to her paws, lashing her white tipped tail "Come on" she meowed softly 'I'll take you to see your father", strangely she headed away from the warriors den to a small clearing by a rock face.

"Where are we going?" Shadowkit chirped, her black fur fluffed out. Topazpaw looked at her evenly "We are going to the medicine cat den".

The two kits followed the ginger apprentice into the rock face which opened up into a den smelling sharply of herbs and flowers. To the left laid two mossy nests and behind the nests was a crack in the wall large enough for a single cat to squeeze through, the smell of dried leaves and herbs wafted from the crack as if there were tons of them behind it. To the right a small stream of water trickled from the roof and rolled down into a dip in the floor that held the water so a cat could easily drink from it. Next to the pool laid many moss nests, all but one of them unused. In the one feather lined moss nest laid a large light ginger tom with ginger stripes. He stared blankly at the pool of water as if he was considering whether or not to drink from it.

"Rowanflight?" Topazpaw whispered encouragingly "Your kits are here to see you"

The ginger tom turned to look at Topazpaw, barely registering the fact that she had spoken to him. His dark blue eyes were cloudy and dull and his pelt was dusty and looked as though he no longer cared enough to groom it himself. As his dull eyes rested on the kits, a flicker of recognition passed a crossed them.

"Shimmerkit? Shadowkit? Is that really you?" he purred, the cloudiness leaving his eyes.

Shadowkit cringed next to Topazpaw, afraid of this tom that she had never met before, Shimmerkit took a step toward him "Yes, it's us" she squeaked.

Rowanflight quickly scrambled to his paws, dust falling from his pelt as he scrambled over to get a closer look at his kits. His eyes bright with youthfulness that Topazpaw hadn't seen for almost two moons.

"Come here" he purred "Let me look at you".

Shimmerkit shakily padded over, and she shivered as his wet nose prodded the side of her flank "you smell like her" he breathed quietly and his eyes began to dull again.

Topazpaw placed her tail on her brother's shoulder "Rowanflight? Don't you want to watch your kits grow? They will be great warriors" she meowed , encouraging him to come back from whatever place he went to when his eyes became vacant.

Shaking his head roughly, his eyes became bright again "Come here Shadowkit" he meowed, as the small fluffy black she-kit stepped closer he purred loudly "You both look like strong healthy kits" he meowed.

"Now promise me than you will be great warriors, that the clan can be proud of" he murmured. The two kits nodded their head furiously. He nodded to them "Good, now you should go back to the nursery it is too cold"

As Topazpaw lead the two kits back to the nursery, Rowanflight waved goodbye to them with his tail, his eyes still betraying his unstable state.

Shimmerkit looked up at Topazpaw "Will he ever get better?" Topazpaw looked down at the kits, her blue eyes saddened "A broken heart is hard to heal".

* * *

**AN: i hope you enjoyed the chapter i really enjoyed writing it :D there will be a few time skips coming up because the majority of this story takes place with them as warriors. I will be heading back to college tomorrow so it might be a few days till the next update as I get back in the swing of things lol. Why can't summer last forever :( enjoy and RRR.**


	4. Chapter 3

**Here is chapter three, I planned on posting it tomorrow since i already updated the story today but since I will be busy moving back into my dorm tomorrow I figured I would spoil you guys and just give you the chapter now. I may not be able to update as quickly since I will be going back to school but I promise I won't forget about you. :D RRR love you guys.**

* * *

**5 Moons Later…**

It was the beginning of Newleaf, the piles of snow that once covered the camp now lay in sloshy puddles. Birds flew overhead chirping as the golden rays of the Newleaf sun shown down on the Thunderclan camp.

Shimmerkit bounced a moss ball between her forepaws in boredom, she sighed tossing the moss ball aside. It was no fun playing if you had to play alone. Growling she stared enviously at the apprentices den where Stonekit, Mosskit and Sunkit now known as Stonepaw, Mosspaw and Sunpaw, now lived. Bluepaw and Brightpaw were now Bluecloud and Brightwing and Featherspots had retired to the elders den.

Her sister Shadowkit was sitting next to Sunpaw sharing tongues with him, even though she was only a kit and should be back by the nursery. Shimmerkit flicked her ears in annoyance _Who needs them? _She thought _I can have fun all by myself! _

Silverstreak and Dawnpool resumed their warrior duties when their kits became apprentices and for a while it was only Tansystalk, Shadowkit and Shimmerkit in the nursery. Not long after Mosspaw, Stonepaw and Sunpaw left the nursery the queen Whitefog moved into the nursery, she soon kitted three kits and currently Amberstar had been temporary relieved of her duties until her kits are born.

Shimmerkit pushed her way into the nursery; angrily she stalked towards her nest. Tansystalk was out on a hunt and Amberstar lay sleepily in her nest. Shimmerkit growled kneaded the moss with her claws "Stupid Shadowkit" she hissed "Padding after Sunpaw, I don't need her! I don't need anybody" she spat angrily.

Turning around she saw three pairs of eyes watching her curiously, the eyes belonged to Whitefog's kits. The small black and white tortoishell, Shinekit peeked at her with amber eyes. Skykit bounded over to his sister, his white and gray pelt fluffy and soft. Spiderkit, a small white tom crept forward, he opened his mouth about to speak but Whitefog quickly scooped her kits up, leading them away from the frustrated Shimmerkit.

Shimmerkit sighed lying down in her nest; she laid her head on her paws, her ears flicking in annoyance.

"Shimmerkit? Is that you?" a voice meowed from a few nests over. Shimmerkit lifted her hear to see the light tabby and white pelt of Amberstar. The brown queen scooted to her paws, curling her tail over her paws as she sat, her swollen belly squishing out to the sides as she washed her face.

Amberstar stopped washing her face for a moment, settling her dark amber eyes on the kit "How old are you Shimmerkit?" she asked quietly.

Shimmerkit fluffed her fur out to make herself look larger "Six moons" she replied calmly. Amberstar nodded, her eyes deep in concentration as she thought about the age of the kits "Yes Sunpaw is one moon older then you, Stonepaw and Mosspaw are two moons older, yes?" she asked.

Shimmerkit nodded "Yes, both me and Shadowkit are six moons"

Amberstar tilted her head to the side "I dare say your apprentice ceremony is due" she meowed, heaving herself to her paws, her swollen belly swinging back and forth as the queen squeezed through the bramble entrance, calling a clan meeting.

Shimmerkit shifted uncomfortably on her paws as she followed Amberstar, usually leaders discussed the apprentice ceremonies with the mothers, not the kits.

Amberstar stood at the bottom of the highledge, her pregnancy making it impossible for her to climb it safely. "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey join her beside the high ledge for a clan meeting" her yowl rang clear through the camp. Shimmerkit looked around as the clan began to gather.

Minkstripe stood next to Amberstar and the warriors gathered around them. Icedapple sat just outside the medicine cat den with Topazpaw at her side. Rowanflight sat next to Topazpaw, his pelt was groomed and Shimmerkit wondered if he had bothered to do it himself or if Topazpaw had done it for him.

Stonepaw and Mosspaw sat just past the tree stump where they ate their meals and Squirrelpaw sat with Sunpaw, their pelts slightly brushing. Shimmerkit saw Shadowkit being desperately groomed by Tansystalk and grinned seeing the jealousy burning in her sister's ice blue stare as she watched Sunpaw and Squirrelpaw.

Shimmerkit raced over to her sister and Tansystalk, cursing that she did when Tansystalk turned her fervent licks on Shimmerkit's ginger pelt.

"I had no proper warning" growled the queen growled between harsh licks "How am I supposed to get you two glossy and well groomed in only a heartbeats notice".

Shimmerkit squirmed out of her mother's grasp, and turned to look up at her. Pride glowed in the queen's amber eyes as she stared down at the kits she had raised since birth.

Suddenly Amberstar began the meeting and Shimmerkit turned quickly, facing her leader as her pelt prickled with excitement.

"Shadowkit, it has come to my attention that you have reached your sixth moon and it is time for you to be apprenticed, from now until you have received your warrior name you shall be known as Shadowpaw, Duskheart shall be your mentor"

Amberstar turned her gaze to look down at the black warrior "Duskheart, since Bluecloud has become a warrior you are free to take on an apprentice, you have shown yourself to be strong and noble and I expect you to pass on these qualities to your new apprentice"

Shadowpaw leapt forward touching noses with Duskheart before taking a seat with the other apprentices.

"Shadowpaw! Shadowpaw!" the clan cheered for their new clanmate.

Amberstar turned to look at Shimmerkit "Shimmerkit, from this moment on until you have received your warrior name you shall be known as Shimmerpaw, your mentor shall be Bluecloud"

Looking down at the young blue warrior Amberstar continued "Bluecloud, you are a newly made warrior but you were trained by Duskheart and have shown yourself to be a calculating thinker and brave, pass on these qualities to Shimmerpaw"

Shimmerpaw touched noses with Bluecloud, feeling the tom's excitement almost matching her own as they touched. The tom's light blue eyes gleamed with pride and excitement "We will begin training tomorrow" he whispered, flicking his tail eagerly.

Shimmerpaw raced over to the apprentices as the clan cheered her new name; she touched noses with Shadowpaw, twining her tail with hers.

"Congratulations"

The two new apprentices turned to see Rowanflight looking down at them, his dark blue eyes bright and alive with pride, he leaned forward touching noses with both his kits, a deep purr rumbling in his chest "Make me proud" he purred before stepping back to allow Tansystalk to speak with them.

Tansystalk leaned down touching noses with first Shadowpaw then Shimmerpaw, as she meowed her voice cracked with emotion "I know that I am not your real mother, and I could never replace her but I would like to think that you loved me as much as I have loved you" she purred, her eyes welling with pride "Go and be the best warriors you can be and make me proud".

* * *

**AN: enjoy the chapter and please recommend this story and a paw in three worlds to your friends and fans. We could really use the support. RRR :D can't wait to read your reviews, enjoy**


	5. Chapter 4

**Hey here is chapter 4 and im so sorry it took so long, i have been really busy with classes and college life, but here it is a nice long chapter as a reward for your patience. You guys are gonna love this chapter. The next update will be soon i promise :D RRR**

* * *

Shimmerpaw blinked her eyes repeatedly as she began to wake up, memories of her apprentice ceremony flooding her brain. Dawn was quickly approaching and Shimmerpaw flicked her ears before standing to her paws, there was no way she could fall back asleep now.

As she padded toward the entrance she passed Mosspaw and Stonepaw, the littermates were still sleeping their gray and silver pelts pressed against each other and Shimmerpaw felt a prick of envy at the closeness of the siblings.

As she got closer to the entrance she bristled recognizing the two sleeping shapes in front of her, Sunpaw and Shadowpaw. Growling to herself she pushed her way out of the den, making sure she stepped on Shadowpaw's tail as she passed.

She smirked as she heard Shadowpaw yowl and curse, but bristled again as she heard Sunpaw's comforting her sister.

Angrily she sat down next to the freshkill pile, curling her tail over her paws, waiting for Bluecloud.

A few heartbeats later the blue gray tom emerged from the warriors den, his pelt sleek and freshly groomed and his blue eyes bright with enthusiasm.

Shimmerpaw's tail quivered with excitement as her mentor slowly approached her. Not being able to hold her excitement in any longer she leapt to her paws "So what are we going to learn first?"

Bluecloud tried to look down disapprovingly at her outburst, but a light twinkle in his blue eyes betrayed that he was amused. "Well" the tom began "I thought we could explore the territory first and hunt"

Shimmerpaw's pelt prickled with excitement, "But first" the blue tom continued, Shimmerpaw's tail drooped.

"Take those mice over to the queens, I'm sure they would appreciate them" the blue gray tom flicked his tail towards the freshkill pile that was made up of a few stale mice.

Shimmerpaw nodded, still excited about her first apprentice duty, she raced over to the freshkill pile lifting up two mice in her jaws. Pelting towards the nursery, she skidded to a halt just outside it, and as she pushed her way into the den she was engulfed with the warm comforting scent of milk.

First she laid one of the mice next to the Amberstar, the light brown and tabby queen was fast asleep, her swollen belly rising with every slow even breath.

Next Shimmerpaw padded over to Whitefog, the gray and white queen blinked sleepily as she meowed her thanks, her three tiny kits curled into little balls, pressed against her belly.

As Shimmerpaw squeezed out of the nursery, loud anxious meows from behind the nursery caught her attention. Curiously Shimmerpaw crept toward the noises, peeking around the nursery she saw two cats, bristling in anger.

"You never cared for your kits" the silver queen shrieked loudly, Shimmerpaw recognized the voice belonging to Silverstreak. The silver and black streaked queen shoved her nose in Gorsefur's face, her lips curled and her fur fluffed out.

Gorsefur shifted uncomfortable on his paws at his mate's accusation, he kept his amber eyes on the ground, his fur lying flat against his shoulder blades.

The silver queen kept her teeth bared but her fur began to lie flat as well. Lashing her tail angrily she spat "I would be surprised if they even know you are their father"

The large tom flinched as though she had struck him as she continued "We are no longer mates, but you are still a father", suddenly his eyes blaze defiantly, his muscles bunched as if he was preparing to spring at the lithe she-cat.

Instead he stared at her with cold eyes "They were mistakes" he meowed evenly, his voice oddly cold and unwelcoming "And I will treat them the same as any other apprentice" he retorted angrily, not waiting for Silverstreak's response he leapt through the bushes, back into camp.

Silverstreak's blue eyes blazed with a flame Shimmerpaw had never seen before. The queen yowled in frustration, digging her claws into the ground, ripping up the moss. Angrily, she too stalked back into camp.

Shimmerpaw flinched and flattened her ears, creeping back around the nursery into camp, embarrassed that she had witness the entire quarrel.

Shimmerpaw headed slowly back towards the camp entrance where Bluecloud was patiently waiting for her. The tom opened his mouth to meow something to her, but a noise from the warriors den caught her attentions.

For that reason alone she turned her gaze towards the warriors den, seeing two shapes hurtling from the den. Shimmerpaw recognized the first cat to be Mosspaw, the silver apprentice pelted from the den, her light blue eyes welling with fear. On her heels was Gorsefur, the large gray and black tabby tom.

Mosspaw pelted from the warriors den but as she made it to the safety of the center of camp she whirled around to face her attacked. Her silver pelt fluffed out to make her look twice her size.

Gorsefur stopped a fox length from her, his teeth bared "Stay out of the warriors den" he spat, his ears flattened against his head. Shimmerpaw felt her pelt prickle with uneasiness as the clan began to watch; worried that something might go terribly wrong.

Mosspaw flinched at his words but glared at him defiantly, shaking away the shock of being chased by one of her own clanmates she stepped closer to him, her pelt bristled and her blue eyes blazing with the same fire as her mother Silverstreak.

"Don't you dare tell me what to do" she hissed menacingly "I don't care that you're a warrior and I don't care that your my father" she spat angrily, without waiting for Gorsefur's response she pelted through the camp entrance, disappearing into the forest.

Shimmerpaw looked at Gorsefur in shock, the large tom stared in the direction Mosspaw had disappeared, a flash of recognition passed over his face and as it did, his shoulders slumped forward and his tail dropped, falling to the dust. As he stared at the camp entrance a flicker passed over his eyes, as he realized that the apprentice he had been terrorizing had been his daughter, a flicker of regret.

Bluecloud slowly padded up to Shimmerpaw, placing his tail gently on her shoulder, his blue eyes soft "I'm sorry you had to see that" he murmured softly, casting a quick glance to the medicine den where Rowanflight was laying in the sun, his ginger pelt lit up like a flame but his blue eyes cloudy.

Shimmerpaw felt her fur bristle as she thought about her father, lying helplessly broken hearted in the medicine den, pushing away feelings of abandonment and betrayal she let her fur lay flat "It's okay" she meowed quietly "Rowanflight may not have been around much when we were kits, but I know he loves us" she cast a quick glance to Shadowpaw who was lying beside Rowanflight, grooming his fiery pelt.

Bluecloud rasped his tongue between her ears softly, a purr rumbling in his throat "Instead of hunting, how would you like to go on a special mission with me?"

Shimmerpaw whirled on her paws turning to face him, nearly knocking him over "Really, can I?"

Bluecloud nodded flicking her shoulder affectionately "Were going to go and find Mosspaw, and bring her back to camp safely"

Shimmerpaw felt her shoulders slump forward "That's not a special mission" she meowed quietly, disappointment thick in her voice.

Bluecloud nodded seriously "Yes it is, we don't know where she is and for all we know she could be in trouble, come on" he meowed, trotting through the gorse entrance "Let's get moving"

Shimmerpaw padded more slowly after him, wrinkling her nose as a drop of rain fell directly on it.

The rain picked up and slashed through the cat's pelts like icy cold claws. Bluecloud squinted his eyes and pressed his nose to a bunch of ferns growing on the ground in an attempt to pick up Mosspaw's scent.

"Bluecloud" Shimmerpaw called as a gust of wind nearly knocked her off her paws "The scent trail is gone, we need to go back"

Bluecloud growled "Were getting close" suddenly his pelt fluffed out and Shimmerpaw raced to catch up with him, the icy rain soaking her to the bone "What is it?" she meowed urgently.

Bluecloud growled his lips curling "Badger" he breathed, stalking forward quietly, Shimmerpaw wrinkled her nose as the rancid smell filled her nose, her paws itched and her pelt prickled at the danger.

She crept close behind Bluecloud, not sure what he was looking for and why he was following the scent of the badge, but all doubts she had had in her mentor vanished as a shrill scream erupted from the thicket in front of them.

* * *

**AN: once again im sorry for the long time in between updates and i hope you enjoyed the chapter i promise to update soon. Ta ta for now :D RRR**

**PS. The next chapter is already typed up :p but i can't give it to you guys until i get some reviews :D**


	6. Chapter 5

**Here it is :D chapter five i hope you all enjoy it please review and let me know what you think. RRR :D love you guys!**

* * *

Bluecloud pelted toward the screech, Shimmerpaw hard on his paws. The rain fell harder and faster, icy droplets stinging Shimmerpaw's eyes as she followed Bluecloud blindly. As they burst through the bramble thicket multiple scents washed over them; Badger, a harsh piney scent and the scent of fresh blood.

Shimmerpaw blinked away the rain from her eyes, and as her vision focused she caught sight of a large black and white lumbering creature standing menacingly over a spitting cat. A cat that was not Mosspaw.

It was a large light tabby she-cat, she was blood streaked and her fur was fluffed out to twice her size. She was standing over something that Shimmerpaw couldn't make out.

Bluecloud yowled as he launched himself at the large badger, digging his claws into its back. The badger began to weave back and forth with its head as it tried to locate when Bluecloud was.

The badger turned its black beady eyes on Shimmerpaw and her blood turned cold. She tried to leap forward, as Bluecloud had done, and attack but her muscles were frozen.

The badger narrowed its beady eyes on Shimmerpaw and began to lumber towards her. Bluecloud dug his claws into the badger's back, trying not to be thrown off as the great creature headed towards Shimmerpaw.

"Shimmerpaw move!" Bluecloud yowled. Shimmerpaw lifted her paws finally feeling her muscles responding and let out of the way of the charging badger.

Bluecloud bit down on the badger's ear and yanked his head back, drops of scarlet mixing with the rain.

Seeing her chance, the light tabby she-cat streaked forward, spitting and hissing as she lashed her forepaws at the badger's muzzle. As the light tabby stepped away from whatever she had been protecting Shimmerpaw could see it. The small silver bundle lay motionless on the ground.

Shaking away her fear and confusion Shimmerpaw jumped into the battle lashing out with her thorn sharp claws, feeling the satisfying tear of fur and flesh.

Bluecloud cawed at the badger's eyes while the she-cat lunged forward biting at its paws and at its ears. Shimmerpaw saw an opening and lunged forward biting down hard on the creature's large clumsy paw. Tasting the creatures blood Shimmerpaw quickly let go, spitting out flesh and fur.

The badger began to sway its broad head back and forth, looking at each spitting cat with its small black eyes. It swayed as if repeatedly counting the number of cats it was facing and as if it was contemplating turning and running.

As if it suddenly realized that the battle was too much the badger turned and quickly fled, leaving behind its rancid stench and the smell of fresh blood.

Shimmerpaw turned to look at the Bluecloud, his blue gray fur was ruffled and streaked with blood, and he had his front left paw lifted as if it was injured. Next she took advantage of this time to look over the pale tabby she-cat that had helped them drive away the badger.

The she-cat was strongly built with well-toned muscles that rippled under her pelt with each movement she made. She was a light cinnamon color with pale tabby stripes and white front paws.

Bluecloud shoved past the tabby queen towards the crumbled silver shape and a quiet whimper escaped his mouth. Shimmerpaw cast a glance at the tabby, now sitting with her tail curled over her paws and her head ducked, before racing over to Bluecloud. She followed his gaze and felt her heart lurch at the sight of the blood streaked cat in front of them. Mosspaw.

Before the situation could really sink in to Shimmerpaw's brain Bluecloud rounded on the tabby.

"What did you do" he snarled, shoving his face directly at hers. The tabby's head shot up her green eyes blazing and her fur bristled at the accusation.

"I was hunting by myself by the border and I heard this apprentice" she flicked her tail toward Mosspaw's body "Screech in pain and yowl for help so I camp to investigate"

Bluecloud narrowed his eyes at her as if he didn't believe she was telling the truth. His fur was fluffed out but he backed off slightly, instead of being in her face he sat just in front of her and began to groom the blood from his fur.

The tabby continued with her explanation "when I got here I saw the badger it was standing over her" her voice got quieter as she explained "I tried to scare it away myself, but it didn't work, and I ended up with this" she turned her side to reveal a long gash trailing down from her shoulder to her haunches, a steady stream of blood flowed and dried blood around the wound made her fur stick up in different directions.

"And it killed her" she whispered, as she spoke she turned to look back at Mosspaw sadly. Bluecloud looked at the tabby with his soft blue eyes.

"What is your name?" he asked, the tabby turned her green eyes to meet his "Heathersong". Shimmerpaw looked at Bluecloud curiously not sure what to do, suddenly the scent of Thunderclan wafted into the thicket.

Three cats burst into the thicket and Shimmerpaw saw Heathersong bristle. Shimmerpaw turned recognizing Minkstripe, Gorsefur and Duskheart. The three toms looked at the rag tag bunch for a moment before they caught the scent of blood.

Gorsefur shoved past the cats, catching glimpse of his dead daughter he began to shake, suddenly he turned and leapt on Heathersong pinning her down "What did you do to her" he snarled.

Bluecloud rushed forward and shoved Gorsefur off of the she-cat "Get off her" he snarled. Gorsefur fell to the ground as Bluecloud shoved him; standing up shakily he shook the dust from his pelt. His amber eyes dull with grief.

Minkstripe padded over to Mosspaw, rasping his tongue over the apprentice's ears. Turning his dark eyes on Heathersong he lashed his tail. "What are you doing here; shouldn't you be back in Shadowclan?"

Heathersong sighed "I was hunting alone and I heard her cry for help, she was being attacked by a badger"

Shimmerpaw cut in "She tried to save Mosspaw" Gorsefur snarled "So she says" his fur bristled "every cat knows you can't trust Shadowclan".

Shimmerpaw growled and limped over to face Gorsefur "it's the truth" she growled "she almost died fighting the badger by herself"

Duskheart curled his tail over his paws "We should take her back to camp with us, Amberstar will know what to do"

Minkstripe nodded in agreement "and Icedapple will know if her wound is really from fighting a badger"

Duskheart stepped closer to Heathersong "let's go" he growled. She hissed at him menacingly before padding forward, taking sharp jabs to the side every so often from Duskheart. Gorsefur gripped Mosspaw in his jaws and dragged her back towards camp. Minkstripe lashed his tail before glancing around suspiciously "You two go on, I'll take up the rear, wouldn't put it past Shadowclan to jump us on our way back"

Shimmerpaw growled and leapt away from the deputy, anger coursing through her body.

"Hey wait up" Bluecloud called, racing to catch up with her. Shimmerpaw stopped in her tracks and as her mentor reached her she couldn't hold her frustration in any more.

"Why do they think Heathersong is lying" she growled, digging her claws into the forest floor "She fought side by side with us, she tried to save Mosspaw"

Bluecloud looked at her, his voice was even but his eyes were soft with understanding "I know it doesn't make sense, she did fight with us, but we weren't there earlier. We don't know what happened, and just because she claims to have been injured by the badger we don't know for sure"

Shimmerpaw looked down at her paws sadly "But she seemed just like us, especially when we were fighting together" she murmured quietly.

Bluecloud nodded "They are just like us, but clan divisions separate us and loyalty to our own clan makes us strong" he placed his tail on her shoulder "that's what the warrior code tells us".

Shimmerpaw nodded "I think I understand, thank you for explaining it to me"

Bluecloud flicked her ears with his tail tip "Your still young, you have plenty to learn about the warrior code" he looked up towards the direction of camp "Come on let's get back to camp"

Shimmerpaw nodded following him as her pelted into the forest in the direction of the camp.

* * *

**AN: in case you forgot there was a Heatherpaw from shadowclan in the first book, who Leopard met at the gathering she went to. Im making Heathersong the same cat but now she is a warrior. I hope you enjoyed the chapter, let me know what you thought about it. I will update soon.**

**Ta Ta for now guys :D**


	7. Chapter 6

**Here you guys go, chapter 6. Sorry it took so long but i have been busy with school work and such and i havn't had as much time to write. From now on the updates will be further apart because of school work but dont worry i wont forget about you guys and during my free time im always thinking about what to write next. **

**Thanks for all the amazing reviews :D i have a mini heart attack everytime i see that i have a new one, and thats good for your heart right? **

**Enjoy the chapter and please RRR :D**

Shimmerpaw raced into camp, Bluecloud at her heels. The sound of snarling cats grew louder and louder as they pushed through the gorse tunnel. In the dimming light Shimmerpaw could make out the silver and black streaked shape of Silverstreak standing a few foxlengths away from the gathered cats, her muzzle pressed against her daughter's cold pelt.

Shimmerpaw looked around, her sister Shadowpaw sat next to a grieving Stonepaw, she rasped her tongue comforting a crossed the gray tom's ears. Sunpaw watched Shadowpaw, his eyes soft with concern, he pressed his pelt against hers as she murmured quietly to Stonepaw.

Shimmerpaw flattened her ears uncomfortably, not knowing where to go, she didn't feel welcome among the apprentices but she didn't feel like she should intrude among the warriors by the highledge. Looking behind her she saw Tansystalk sitting just outside the nursery, watching the gathered cats with concern in her eyes. Shimmerpaw quickly trotted over to her mother.

The cats that gathered beneath the highledge included Gorsefur, Minkstripe, Dawnpool, Duskheart, Ashenpelt and Frostflower each cat was spitting angrily and their eyes blazed with anger. They formed a circled just beneath the highledge and in the center of that circle was Heathersong.

The pale tabby kept her fur lying flat and stared blankly a head, her shoulder wound still bleeding heavily. Shimmerpaw bristled as her clanmates snarled at the she-cat, threatening her and every now and then taking a swipe at her.

Shimmerpaw angrily stepped forward but was stopped by her mother, Tansystalk laid her tail gently on Shimmerpaw's shoulder and shook her head "The clan won't listen" she meowed quietly "Not right now, and not to you. They are too angry right now to be reasoned with". Shimmerpaw huffed angrily, but sat down as her mother instructed, knowing that she would need to wait and speak with Amberstar alone.

Heathersong sat silently, staring blankly in front of her. Her tail was curled daintily over her paws and fur slightly bristled at her shoulders for a moment, as Gorsefur took a swipe at her, before lying flat again. Only the constant twitching of her white tail tip showed that she was nervously awaiting Amberstar's arrival.

Amberstar suddenly appeared, padding out from the cover of the nursery, her huge belly swinging from side to side with each uneasy step. Icedapple was at her side anxiously watching the heavily pregnant queen's every move.

Amberstar pushed through the crowd of cats; the circle around Heathersong quickly broke up as Amberstar pushed through. The moon shone brightly casting a silver shadow over the gathered cats, and the Greenleaf air was hot and humid causing tensions to run high. Minkstripe sat beside Heathersong, his dark striped pelt fluffed out and lighter in the moonlight, his eyes were narrowed suspiciously as Amberstar began the meeting.

"What happened" she demanded, her light tabby fur bristled and her claws unsheathed as she spoke, her usually soft dark amber eyes were as hard and cold as daggers as she addressed her clan. Minkstripe lashed his tail back and forth "Duskheart will explain" he meowed from his place by Heathersong.

Duskheart stepped forward dipping his head respectively to Amberstar, his long black fur shone silver in the moonlight. Shimmerpaw nervously looked around and saw Sunpaw watching his father intently, his eyes glowing with something Shimmerpaw had only heard about in nursery tales, pure relentless ambition. She shivered at the thought but quickly looked back at Duskheart as Sunpaw turned a cold yellow stare on her.

"When Mosspaw ran out of camp Silverstreak was distraught with worry" he began, his yellow eyes staring blankly forward as he spoke "I gathered a patrol to go out and bring her back to camp"

Amberstar nodded as she listened, obviously ready to hear what every cat had to say before making any kind of decision. Suddenly and angry and distraught wail sounded, interrupting Duskheart.

Silverstreak pelted forward, her blue eyes ablaze; she slammed into Gorsefur knocking him to the ground. She stood over him with her teeth bared menacingly "This is all your fault" she snarled, her fur was fluffed out and her ears lay flat against her head.

Gorsefur lay limply under her paws, his eyes dull with grief, he winced as Silverstreak bent her head down to his ear snarling at him angrily "you should be dead, not her. Come near me again and I will kill you" as she hissed the threat the clan looked at her in shock. Silverstreak stepped back, lifting her paws from his throat, she began to shake, from anger or grief Shimmerpaw couldn't tell. Silverstreak looked down at her paws and whimpered, then rushed into the medicine cat den.

Amberstar stared after the grieving queen sadly then turned to look at Icedapple "Is there anything you can do for her?" The white medicine cat shook her head "I can only help her sleep, her true injuries lie deep in her heart, nothing with ever be able to completely heal her from Mosspaw's death". Amberstar nodded sadly "go and see to her". Icedapple nodded padding towards her den; her tail drooped and dragged on the ground.

Amberstar turned back to Duskheart "Continue"

"Well we lost the scent when the storm started" he meowed "We were about to turn back when were heard a loud screech, we were pretty far from the sound but as we got closer we could hear fighting and when we got there" he narrowed his yellow eyes at Heathersong "Bluecloud and Shimmerpaw were there with her and Mosspaw lay dead at her paws".

Bluecloud stepped forward "Shimmerpaw and I were out looking for Mosspaw as well" he began, his short blue fur almost white in the rising moonlight "When we heard a screech we were close by. We found this she-cat, Heathersong, face to face with a young male badger"

Heathersong lifted her head, her eyes bright as Bluecloud defended her. Shimmerpaw padded over to Bluecloud to stand at his side as her spoke.

Bluecloud looked at Shimmerpaw "We all fought the badger, together."

Minkstripe bared his teeth "How sweet" he snarled, throwing a glance at Amberstar he lashed his tail "How do we know they weren't helping Shadowclan invade? I don't recall sending them out as a search party" he narrowed his eyes at Bluecloud.

"I recall that I'm a warrior and I don't need permission to leave camp with my apprentice" he retorted. Amberstar looked at the two bristling tom "He is right Minkstripe; he was only trying to find Mosspaw". Minkstripe huffed angrily but backed down.

Bluecloud blinked thankfully at Amberstar "As you can see there was a badger, the scent was everywhere and we all have wounds to prove it" Amberstar looked at Duskheart "Was there badger scent?" The black tom nodded.

Amberstar nodded back "Well from what I have been told I believe that Mosspaw was killed by the badger" she turned to look at Heathersong "I am sorry that you had to be brought here, but we had to be sure. I'm sure that as a member of Shadowclan you understand"

Heathersong nodded uncomfortably. Amberstar continued "But now I would like to know why you were on our territory in the first place" her eyes narrowed, and a low growl rumbled in her chest.

Heathersong looked back and forth uncomfortably "I was being chased by a rouge and I heard Mosspaw call for help". Shimmerpaw flattened her ears "That's not what she told us" she hissed to Bluecloud. The blue gray tom nodded stepping forward "You told us you were hunting" he meowed slowly.

Heathersong nodded shakily "y…yeah that's what I meant" she unsheathed her claws digging them into the ground nervously. Minkstripe narrowed his eyes "Well which is it? Were you being chased or were you hunting?"

Heathersong gulped loudly "I…I was being chased". Bluecloud looked at her in confusion "Then why did you tell us you were hunting?"

Amberstar growled "She is lying, that's why" she stated sharply "Now tell us the truth or I'll deliver you back to Shadowclan in strips" she threatened, unsheathing her claws and stepping closer to Heathersong.

Heathersong shifted uncomfortably on her paws backing away, her voice catching in her throat as she spoke "Well I'm not a member of Shadowclan, not anymore"

Minkstripe leapt to his paws instantly "She must be the cat that Pinestar mentioned at the gathering" he bared his teeth and unsheathed his claws "The cat that was banished for murdering kits"

Shocked meows erupted through the gathered cats, many pairs of eyes turned to look at Heathersong and she found herself surrounded by snarling cats. Amberstar looked at her shocked, but quickly recovered and Minkstripe launched himself at Heathersong.

"I didn't do it" she wailed. The cats ignored her and as she turned to run, she was crushed under the weight of Minkstripe.

**AN: oh no! Is she innocent? or is she guilty? I'm sure we will find out. Until then Ta Ta and leave behind a review please :D**

**Also just so you all know i already have the next two chapters written but im not posting them until i get some more reviews :p cause im evil like that.**


	8. Chapter 7

**Here is chapter 7 :D enjoy everybody and thanks for the super duper amazing reviews you guys are like totally the best :P**

Shimmerpaw leapt to her paws in shock, as Minkstripe easily held Heathersong down, one forepaw on her stomach the other on her throat. Yowls erupted from the cats around her, spitting furious cats calling to chase Heathersong from the territory. Heathersong glared up at Minkstripe, her eyes blazing furiously.

Amberstar looked down at Heathersong and as the tabby queen struggled under Minkstripe's grasp, her amber eyes softened.

"What are you waiting for?" and angry voice snarled. Shimmerpaw bristled recognizing the voice belonging to Sunpaw. The sandy gray tom stepped forward so every cat could hear him. Shadowpaw watched him, her fur fluffed out and her eyes all moony. Shimmerpaw growled digging her claws into the ground _she should be concentrating on her training and becoming a great warrior, not padding after Sunpaw!_

"She was banished from her clan for killing kits" he spat, as he spoke a shudder passed through the clan, as if they were hearing the news for the first time again. The shock still fresh and new, no cat could imagine what kind of creature would kill helpless kits. Sunpaw glared at Heathersong with his glinting yellow eyes and he pointed towards the nursery with his forepaw "Would you endanger our kits?" he demanded.

Whitefog quickly turned her dark amber gaze toward the nursery, spotting a curious Spiderkit poking his head out to see what was going on. The white queen cast a narrowed glance at Heathersong before darting to the nursery, picking up Spiderkit by the scruff and disappearing into the den.

Amberstar watched the fearful queen vanish into the nursery curiously. She looked down at Heathersong for a moment before turning her gaze to look at her clan, lying down from exhaustion.

Suddenly she turned a hard stare on Sunpaw, her tabby pelt fluffed out "Sunpaw" she began "I appreciate your loyalty and desire to protect your clanmates, these qualities with make you a great warrior one day"

Sunpaw beamed with pride at his leader's praise, his sandy pelt fluffed out in pride and his eyes closed, relishing in her praise.

"But" she continued, her amber eyes hard as she looked down on the apprentice evenly, "Every cat must learn that there is more to every story than you think. And only when you master this quality will you be able to become a warrior"

Sunpaw scuffed his forepaw on the ground as he was scolded. Amberstar turned back to face the clan "Until we know the truth she will not be treated like a murderer". Yowls of protest and concern erupted. Minkstripe stepped back allowing Heathersong to stand to her paws.

"Are you sure about this Amberstar?" he asked cautiously, "Your kits are due any day now and if what Shadowclan says about her is true then aren't you concerned for your kits?"

Amberstar opened her mouth to speak, but was interrupted by Heathersong, the pale tabby leapt to her paws "Shadowclan is lying, I didn't kill anyone". Amberstar nodded "We will keep you here" Heathersong opened her mouth to protest but Amberstar silenced her "You will be kept here for your own protection". This seemed to silence Heathersong.

Minkstripe snorted angrily, Amberstar turned to look at him with a hard stare "Well if you have a problem with that then I'm sure you won't mind keeping guard". She heaved herself to her paws "Duskheart and Minkstripe will you please escort Heathersong to the bramble hedge beside the medicine den, keep one cat on guard at all times" the large black tom nodded padding over to Heathersong.

Amberstar turned to look at Sunpaw "And you Sunpaw will be taking care of Heathersong until I say you may stop"

Sunpaw growled stalking towards the apprentices den, Shadowpaw cast a glance back at Amberstar, her eyes cold before following him. Suddenly Amberstar yowled loudly; Icedapple was quickly at her side leading her to the nursery, "Move out of the way" she snapped "The kits are coming".

Some of the clan waited anxiously outside their dens, others went to bed. Sunpaw sat outside the apprentices den sharing tongues with Shadowpaw, their tail twined.

Bluecloud slid next to Shimmerpaw "He really has your sister wrapped around his tail" he purred. Shimmerpaw growled "She is ridiculous, padding after a tom so quickly, doesn't she want to be a warrior?"

Bluecloud turned a soft blue gaze on her "Sometimes all a she-cat wants is to be a queen while others don't ever want to have kits, just as some toms were meant to be fathers while others were not" he couldn't help but cast a glance towards Gorsefur. Shimmerpaw looked at him carefully "Which are you?" Bluecloud gave her an amused purr, and rasped his tongue over her ears "Only starclan knows, come on, Amberstar will probably be kitting through the night, we can go see the kits in the morning" he yawned loudly rasping his tongue a crossed her muzzle before heading into the warriors den.

Shimmerpaw flicked her ears as her pelt tingled, she watched her mentor disappear into the warriors den and felt her heart beat faster. Shaking away the feelings she headed quickly into the apprentices den, ignoring both Sunpaw and Shadowpaw.

Dropping down into her nest sleepily she closed her eyes, she woke up in a starry clearing. A golden tom stood in front of her watching her with glinting eyes.

"Hello Shimmerpaw" the tom purred "I am Lionstorm, your grandfather. I am here to warn you beware the son of morning and night, shadows can only contain the weed and only the moon can truly destroy it"

Shimmerpaw stared at him "I don't understand, what do you mean? Do you know where my mother is?"

Lionstorm nodded "Starclan has called her to find the moon and bring it back to the clan" Shimmerpaw dug her claws into the ground in frustration "What do you mean she went to find the moon, the moon is in the sky you can't go and find it and bring it anywhere"

Lionstorm flexed his muscles "Don't worry about what Leopardlight is doing, she is fulfilling her part in the prophecy but you have an important role as well. You need to find the weed, protect your clan from it"

The golden tom began to disappear and as he did he was replaced by dead cats, lying in pools of blood, all of their eyes were open and their jaws wrenched as if they had died in the light of battle. As Shimmerpaw looked among the dead cats she began to recognize them as her clanmates, as her eyes settled on a young blue tom with white paws and a sliced throat she felt her heart jump into her throat. _Bluecloud!_

**AN: i hope you all enjoyed this chapter please reivew and reccomend this story to your warriors fans**


	9. Chapter 8

**Here you go guys :D chapter 8. Enjoy and thanks for all the amazing reviews, as usual you are all the best of the best. You really keep me going :D.**

* * *

Shimmerpaw jolted awake from her vivid dream, self-consciously aware that Stonepaw was pressed up against her in the apprentices den. She turned to look at the large gray tom and a wave of sadness overcame her. Never again would he sleep beside Mosspaw, never again would he hunt with her or fight with her. A pang of loneliness clawed at her as she longed to be closer to her sister Shadowpaw, but she knew she would never be able to be close to her again, not with Sunpaw in the picture. Disdain for the aggressive tom made her mouth grow sour. Shimmerpaw stood carefully to her paws, trying not to wake Stonepaw. Yawning she headed out of the den and into the camp.

Sleepily she padded toward the fresh kill pile, grabbing a stale mouse, the hot Greenleaf sun already high in the sky, making the heat almost unbearable. She quickly devoured the mouse in a few swift bites, feeling her hunger subside.

Bluecloud padded over to Shimmerpaw, his tail lashing and his blue eyes soft "Amberstar had three kits last night, two she-kits and one tom" Shimmerpaw purred "More strong warriors for Thunderclan" Bluecloud nodded in agreement "We can go see them later, first we have to go on patrol, you and I are on border patrol with Sunpaw and Ashenpelt" Shimmerpaw nodded as he continued "Sunpaw was up late last night for night training so I would like him to get more sleep before the patrol, take some food over to Heathersong while I wake up Ashenpelt"

As the blue tom padded away Shimmerpaw grabbed the last of the prey in her jaws, two plump mice, and headed for the bramble hedge.

To her surprise Heathersong wasn't alone, laying down beside her, his ginger pelt aflame, was Rowanflight. As Shimmerpaw got closer she realized that the two cats were laughing together. Shimmerpaw sat down next to her father, dropping the mice at Heathersong's paws eyeing the she-cat suspiciously.

Heathersong eagerly ate the mice, devouring them in only a few bites, when she was done she sat up licking her lips. She began to purr "Rowanflight, I do believe you have failed to introduce me to your daughters"

Rowanflight rolled his eyes "I didn't think I would need to, you have always been the smartest cat I know" he shoved her playfully with his shoulder, his blue eyes bright.

Shimmerpaw licked her ginger fur self-consciously as her father introduced her "This is my daughter Shimmerpaw" he purred. Heathersong purred "Named after Shimmersky no doubt" she noted. "I'll introduce you to Shadowpaw later" he continued. Shimmerpaw was still confused as to how her father knew this murderer and how this stranger knew who Shimmersky was.

As if he read her mind, Rowanflight placed his tail on her shoulder and began to speak "Heathersong and I have been friends since we were apprentices, I met her at my very first gathering and after one look I was hooked" he purred.

Heathersong rolled her eyes "Oh great starclan" she purred "After one look he saw I was as nervous as he was so we stuck together through the gathering" she flicked his shoulder with her white tail-tip "He only ever had eyes for Leopardlight, most impressive cat granted to the forest by starclan according to him" she teased.

Shimmerpaw flinched at the sound of her mother's name; expecting Rowanflight to go back to that dark place within himself that he always recoiled to at the mention of Leopardlight.

Instead the finer tom flicked his ears "You know you were always jealous of her" he teased, a hint of sadness in his voice. Heathersong nodded "Well any cat in their right mind would be, you were quite the heartbreaker way back when. Leopardlight was lucky to have you". Rowanflight shook his head "No, I was the lucky one" he murmured.

"Shimmerpaw" Bluecloud called, she turned around to see her mentor waiting for her by the gorse tunnel, her heart stopped at the sight of his sleek blue gray pelt, Sunpaw and Ashenpelt were also there waiting for her. Nodding goodbye to her father and Heathersong she raced to meet the patrol.

As she reached Bluecloud he quickly rasped his tongue over her ears before following Ashenpelt into the forest. Shimmerpaw stood for a moment her pelt hot with embarrassment before chasing after her patrol. Shimmerpaw raced beside Bluecloud, her flank brushing his ever so slightly. Sunpaw pelted after his mentor, running just behind him.

After walking along the border Shimmerpaw felt her pelt prickle with uneasiness as twoleg place came into view. This was the first time Shimmerpaw had ever seen twoleg place and she didn't like it. Her pelt bristled and she looked at Bluecloud "Can we get out of here?" she whispered. Bluecloud nodded, as they turned to leave a strange scent wafted through the air.

"Intruder!" Sunpaw yowled launching himself forward. Ashenpelt watched his apprentice disappear before taking off after him. Bluecloud looked at Shimmerpaw worriedly before following, Shimmerpaw growled, a bad feeling clawing at her stomach.

As she raced after her clanmates a loud screech sounded, as she got closer she saw Sunpaw holding down a small white kittypet kit. Sunpaw dug his claws into the kit's shoulders and Ashenpelt just watched, pride beaming in his eyes.

Sunpaw growled at the kit "This is Thunderclan's territory, and we don't take kindly to intruders"

The small kit squirmed under Sunpaw's weight, blood trickling down her shoulders from where Sunpaw was clawing her. Sunpaw lifted up his forepaw and slashed the tiny she-kit's face, carving a crescent shaped wound above the kit's fearful blue eyes. The kit whimpered loudly, its light blue eyes fearful. Bluecloud stared at Sunpaw, fear in his own eyes for a moment, it was quickly replaced with anger.

"That's enough Sunpaw" he growled. Ashenpelt lashed his tail "I'd say the intruder hasn't learned her lesson yet" he retorted. The small kit whimpered loudly "Please let me go" she pleaded "I just want to go back home". At the sound of his mentor's approval Sunpaw began to claws at the kit's belly. Bluecloud shot Ashenpelt a blazing glare "It's not an intruder, it's a kittypet kit" he stepped closer to Sunpaw "let her go" he demanded.

Shimmerpaw watched Sunpaw in shock, as he disobeyed a warrior's orders, she felt a shudder pass over her spine as she watched his eyes grow from angry too crazy as he dug his claws into the helpless kit's stomach. Suddenly Shimmerpaw leapt forward bowling Sunpaw over, taking him by surprise she easily knocked his paws out from under him and placed an unsheathed paw on his throat. Her ice blue eyes blazed like flames and a low growl emerged from deep in her chest "That is enough Sunpaw" she snarled.

Sunpaw squirmed under her paws, his yellow eyes fearful "g…get off me" he stammered. Shimmerpaw growled but stepped off of him, she turned to see the bloody white kit racing back into twoleg place, not before turning a hateful glare at Sunpaw, sighing she looked at Bluecloud "let's go back to camp" she meowed quietly.


	10. Chapter 9

**Here you guys go, chapter 9 sorry it has been so long since i last updated. Please note that i changed the description of the kittypet kit in the last chapter this is very important so please go back and read it again if you haven't already. Love you guys and please enjoy this chapter and review. I'll try to update more often from now on :D RRR**

**2 Moons Later...**

"Shadowclan attack!" a yowl erupted, ringing through the camp and Shimmerpaw leapt to her paws, smacking her head on the roof of the apprentice's den. Looking around she saw only Stonepaw in the den with her.

His amber eyes glinted dangerously and his fur was fluffed out, as he unsheathed his claws, he burst through the den entrance. Shimmerpaw followed to see the camp alive with spitting cats.

She quickly looked around trying to assess the situation. Shadowpaw was rolling on the ground with a Shadowclan apprentice almost twice her size.

Shimmerpaw was about to run over and help when she saw her sister easily squirm out of the tom's grasp and give him a nasty bite to the shoulder before chasing him off. Shimmerpaw purred, her sister didn't need any help.

Catching a familiar scent Shimmerpaw raced towards her mother Tansystalk, who was attempting to drive away a dark black she-cat with striking yellow eyes. Shimmerpaw fell in step with her mother, lashing out with her forepaws, feeling the satisfying tear of fur under her claws.

The dark she-cat backed away as mother and daughter advanced, hissing angrily she vanished into the trees.

Turning around she saw Bluecloud and Raindapple fighting side by side against two ginger she-cats.

Rowanflight was launching himself at a larger white tom with gray patches.

Whitefog and Amberstar fought side by side, driving a large tom away from the nursery. Next to the nursery entrance she saw Blackclaw, the Shadowclan deputy, entering the nursery, not even a heartbeat later the furious tom was chased out. Suddenly a sandy cinnamon she-cat launched herself at the deputy, her eyes wild as she dug her teeth into his shoulder, holding on as he tried to shake her off.

Heathersong!

As the strong tom began to overpower Heathersong, Shimmerpaw raced over to help, before she got there Sunpaw burst out from behind the bushes, tackling the deputy. Shimmerpaw watched as her clanmate fought with Heathersong against the deputy, his sandy gray pelt sleek and his muscles rippling with each step.

Shimmerpaw shivered at the site of him before launching herself at a small smoky gray apprentice trying to sneak by.

She dug her claws into the she-cat's pelt and slammed her to the ground, easily pinning the smaller cat. As Shimmerpaw loosened her grip, to her surprise, the apprentice shot upwards, slamming her head into Shimmerpaw's jaw.

Stunned by the impact Shimmerpaw was helpless as the gray she-cat easily pinned her. Shimmerpaw winced feeling the Shadowclan cat's claws digging into her sides and her ears were still ringing from the impact with the she-cat's head.

Wiggling she was able to get one of her forepaw's free and she lashed forward with her claws unsheathed, striking the she-cat a crossed the muzzle.

The she-cat spat angrily, shaking her head and sending droplets of blood to fall on Shimmerpaw's face. Bunching all of her muscles, Shimmerpaw slammed her body upward, landing on her paws as she sent the she-cat skidding across the forest floor.

Spitting angrily the gray she-cat launched herself at Shimmerpaw. Shimmerpaw braced herself for the attack and as the she-cat landed on her, she fell backwards and pushed at the she-cat's stomach with her hindlegs, sending the apprentice flying.

The she-cat shakily stood to her paws hissing angrily. She charged at Shimmerpaw raking her claws down Shimmerpaw's shoulder. Shimmerpaw yowled feeling the thorn sharp claws dig into her flesh and stop, getting stuck inside.

Ignoring the pain, she took advantage of the fact that the apprentice's claws were stuck in her shoulder.

Leaping forward she twisted in the air, wincing at the she-cat's claws were wrenched out of her muscles. She pinned the she-cat down and raked her claws down the she-cat soft belly fur biting down hard on her ear.

Squealing in pain the she-cat squirmed out of Shimmerpaw's grasp, running out of camp. "Shadowclan, retreat" Blackclaw yowled, running away from the nursery, his warriors following him out of the camp.

Shimmerpaw panted, watching them go, she winced feeling her shoulder throb. She gingerly placed her injured leg down, attempting to put weight on it. Wincing as fiery pain shot through her shoulder, turning her head she rasped her tongue over the wound, a steady flow of blood streaming down her leg from the gash a top her shoulder.

A crowd of cats began to form around something and Shimmerpaw limped over to see what everyone was looking at. Pushing through the crowds she saw Sunpaw and Amberstar standing over a limp figure.

Heathersong.

Shimmerpaw looked down at the blood streaked tabby, fury building up inside her, the she-cat's eyes were still open and her claws were still unsheathed. She had died fighting.

Amberstar shook her head in disbelief "What happened" she demanded.

Sunpaw turned to address the clan and Shimmerpaw felt her paws tingle uneasily. "Seeing Heathersong struggling to keep Shadowclan warriors from entering the nursery, I truly believed she was innocent of her so called crimes" he began, setting the stage for a dramatic tale.

"As she began to lose her battle with Blackclaw, I quickly raced over to help. We easily kept the great tom at bay, and we soon drove the deputy back against the edge of the camp, this is when Shadowpaw joined us" his chest puffed out with pride as he spoke, and he waved his tail, beckoning Shadowpaw to his side.

The black she-cat padded over quietly, looking down at the ground as he spoke.

"As I hurled insults at Blackclaw, Heathersong leapt on Shadowpaw, admitting that this had been a trap all along. I confronted her, telling her to leave with her clan but she refused. She began to attack Shadowpaw and I was left with no option but to drive the traitor out" he spat as Shadowpaw lifted her paw, showing scratch marks trailing down from her shoulder.

"I killed her to protect the clan" he meowed. Rowanflight stared at Heathersong's body sadly, his eyes clear and bright and welling with grief.

As he finished his story Amberstar look at Shadowpaw expectantly, Shadowpaw avoided her leaders gaze, scuffing her uninjured paw on the ground. Amberstar sighed loudly "Well if that is everything to be told" she paused for a moment, as if expecting someone to jump to Heathersong's defense "Then she will be buried"

Sunpaw stared at her defiantly "Why should she be granted such a privilege, we should drag her body to Shadowclan territory and let the crows get her" he spat, his fur fluffing out.

Amberstar turned a hard glare on him "She was a warrior and shall be treated as such, starclan will judge her not us, Frostflower take the elders and go bury her"

The sleek white elder nodded, disappearing into the elders den.

Amberstar turned to look at Sunpaw "Sunpaw do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend this clan even at the cost of your life?"

The striped apprentice nodded eagerly "I do"

Amberstar nodded "Then by the power of starclan I give you your warrior name, from this moment on you shall be known as Sunvine, starclan honors your courage and your bravery and welcome you as a full warrior of Thunderclan"

Sunpaw rested his head on her shoulder and Amberstar hesitantly licked his forehead.

As the clan cheered and the elders gathered Heathersong's body, Shimmerpaw approached it, curious and disbelieving of Sunvine's story.

Quickly looking over Heathersong's body she flinched, seeing not her sister's dark black fur between Heathersong's claws as would make sense if the she-cat had held her sister down, but dark gray striped fur.


	11. Chapter 10

**Hey everybody, sorry this update took so long i just didnt know what i wanted to write about next but as soon as i began it the chapter took on a life of it's own. I hope you all enjoy it and please everyone whor eads this review :D i really want to know how many people are reading this and what they think. **

**Welcome Swiftstar1 our newest reviewer i hope you are enjoying the story and i hope you will have many more reviews to come in the future. Enjoy eveybody i love you and you're the best as usual. :D RRR**

**2 Moons Later…**

Shimmerpaw padded into camp, two plump mice dangling from her jaws. Her ginger pelt was thick and sleek, and no longer soft and thin like a kit. The brisk Leaf-fall breeze made her shiver and she quickly trotted towards the freshkill pile.

Seeing Bluecloud wave his tail towards the nursery she nodded and instead of placing the mice on the fresh kill pile she headed straight for the nursery. Casting a glance back towards her mentor she slammed head first into Stoneshine.

"Ow" she dropped the mice and gently touched her nose with her forepaw "Sorry I wasn't watching where I was going" she meowed looking at the young warrior. The dark gray tom twitched his whiskers in amusement "It's ok" he purred, watching her with his soft amber eyes. Shimmerpaw shifted uncomfortably under his soft gaze as he continued to talk.

"That's a great catch there" he purred "Might be the last plump prey of the season" he continued. Shimmerpaw nodded "Hopefully not, starclan willing" she responded briskly. Stoneshine nodded, suddenly he placed his tail on her shoulder "When you're a warrior, we should go hunting, I could learn a few things from you" he winked before padding away.

Shimmerpaw shook her head in annoyance, picking up the mice and quickly trotting into the nursery to give the mice to the queens.

As she entered the nursery she shook the cold from her pelt. The warm milky scent that would be comforting to many cats in the clan made her uncomfortable and she attempted to make the job quick, setting the mice down next to the entrance and turning to leave.

She was instantly ambushed by Whitefog's kits that were charging back into the nursery after some play time with Amberstar's kits. Shimmerpaw felt her breath be knocked out of her as the large kits bowled her to the ground.

Purring she stood up and shook until the three kits dislodged themselves from her ginger pelt, gently she batted them away.

Whitefog quickly raced over from her nest shooing her kits back out the nursery entrance "Go on, back outside with the three of you" she scolded, Shimmerpaw admired the queens gentle but serious tone which the kits immediately responded to as they disappeared through the entrance.

Whitefog shook her head purring in disbelief "They are too big to be playing in the nursery but I swear no amount of playing tires them out enough to be allowed back in here". Shimmerpaw yawned loudly "Well just wait until they start their apprentice training, then they will be tired" she purred her eyes glinting in amusement.

Whitefog nodded as Shimmerpaw continued "Those three could make any warrior beg for mercy" her whiskers twitched, amused at the idea. Whitefog purred "They are ready to be apprentices; Amberstar said she will perform their ceremony soon".

Shimmerpaw purred "May starclan grant patience to whoever becomes their mentor"

Whitefog groomed her smoky white pelt "Is your warrior ceremony tonight?"

Shimmerpaw nodded "And it's about time" she snorted "Ever since Sunvine became a warrior Shadowpaw has been keeping me up every night with her complaining" she fluffed her ginger fur "At least when Stoneshine and Squirreltail were in the den with is they would keep her busy".

Not waiting for a reply Shimmerpaw headed out of the nursery, stopping as Amberstar waved her over with her tail, not keeping her amber eyes of her three kits scuffling at her paws.

"Are you ready for your ceremony?" she asked quietly, still watching her kits. Shimmerpaw nodded "Yes, I am more than ready"

Amberstar's whiskers twitched with amusement "The ceremony will be soon, I also wanted to ask you how you would feel about mentoring one of Whitefog's kits. Whenever I make apprentices I always try to have one of the most recent warriors mentoring one" she turned her amber eyes on Shimmerpaw "It helps with experience".

Shimmerpaw flattened her ears "I'm honored that you asked me but I'm not sure I'm much of the mentoring type, at least not right now".

Amberstar nodded "Well I'm sure Stoneshine wouldn't mind taking one on" she looked back down at her kits as the small tabby and white she-kit raced over wailing "Momma" she cried "Birdkit scratched me"

Amberstar wrapped her tail around her daughter "Come here Drizzlekit, let me see" she cooed "Barely a scratch, now you're alright stop crying and straighten up, do you think Shimmerpaw cries when she gets scratched?"

The small tabby turned her light blue eyes on Shimmerpaw, sniffling. Amberstar's other two kits raced over. Birdkit, the larger broad shouldered tom with a gray pelt and black stripes reached his mother first "I didn't mean it momma" he meowed.

Amberstar purred "I know, now why don't you go find your father and he will teach you how to play without using your claws, you can go with him Willowkit" she meowed nudging the smallest kit, a light silver tabby with black stripes.

Shimmerpaw watched the two kits race towards Minkstripe, ambushing him. Birdkit leapt on his father's shoulders while Willowkit stalked his tail preforming a lopsided hunter's crouch.

Amberstar stood to her paws, nudging Drizzlekit with her nose, "Go on and play with your littermates". The light tabby raced away, all thoughts of her scratched nose long forgotten. Amberstar turned to look at Shimmerpaw "Well, let's get this ceremony started" she heaved herself to her paws.

Shimmerpaw went in search of Bluecloud as Amberstar made her way to the high ledge, there was no one in the clan she would rather share this moment with. Spotting his sleek blue pelt she trotted over, sitting down next to him. He purred, pressing his flank lightly against hers and Shimmerpaw stared in front of her, unblinking as her pelt tingled.

Amberstar yowled loudly "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey join here for a clan meeting" the clan gathered beneath the highledge.

Minkstripe attempted to take his place beside Amberstar's den but couldn't get past his kits. Whiskers twitching in amusement he sat down beside his kits, keeping a watchful eye on them.

Sunvine sat beside Shadowpaw, grooming her sleek black pelt with soft careful licks, the apprentice's tail flicked back and forth excitedly as she a waited becoming a warrior. Tansystalk sat beside Rowanflight, her eyes beaming with pride as she watched the kits she had raised, taught and loved as her own become warriors.

Rowanflight puffed his chest out, his eyes bright and his ginger pelt cast aflame in the setting sun. He no longer mourned the loss of his mate, but instead looked ahead towards the bright new future that lay before their daughters.

Stoneshine sat with Squirreltail, the fiery she-cat was eagerly talking to him her eyes bright and her fur fluffed out. But the dark gray tom only half paid attention as he kept his amber gaze trained steadily on Shimmerpaw.

Shimmerpaw turned her head, feeling her pelt prickling like she was being watch and met Stoneshine's gaze by accident. Quickly she continued moving her head until she met the loving gaze of her father, purring she waved to him with her tail.

She felt a deep growl rumble in Bluecloud's chest beside her and she rolled her eyes pushing his shoulder with her own "What?" she teased.

Bluecloud glared at Stoneshine "I don't like the way he looks at you" he growled. Shimmerpaw shrugged "Who cares, I'm not taking a mate and moving into the stinking nursery" she puffed out her chest "I'm going to be the best warrior Thunderclan has ever had".

"Yeah" Bluecloud mumbled slowly taking his gaze off of Stoneshine and turning to look at Shimmerpaw with his soft blue eyes "You are" he purred, then looked up at Amberstar as she began the ceremony. Shimmerpaw's fur tingled when Bluecloud met her gaze but she quickly shook her head and focused on what Amberstar was saying.

"Starclan I call on you to look down on these two apprentices, they have trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code and I commend them to you as warriors in their turn" she settled her soft amber gaze on Shadowpaw, beckoning the apprentice toward her.

Shadowpaw padded forward and stood in front of Amberstar waiting. "Shadowpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code, and to protect and defend this clan even at the cost of your life?" "I do" she solemnly replied.

"Then by the power given to me by starclan I give you your warrior name, from this moment on you shall be known as Shadowsplash. Starclan honors your courage and your devotion to this clan and we welcome you as a full member of Thunderclan"

"Shadowsplash! Shadowsplash" the clan cheered, Shimmerpaw cheered loudly for her sister, and didn't even feel the usual twinge of jealousy and anger when Sunvine greeted her sister before her. The two warriors softly touched noses, and twined tails before sitting down together.

Shimmerpaw looked up at Amberstar waiting for her turn.

Amberstar smiled down at her "Shimmerpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend this clan even at the cost of your life?"

Shimmerpaw quivered with excitement, feeling a jolt of electric excitement pass from her nose to tail tip. "I do".

"Then by the powers of starclan I give you your warrior name, from this moment on you shall be known as Shimmerlight. Starclan honors your thoughtfulness and your knowledge of right and wrong and we welcome you as a full member of Thunderclan"

Shimmerlight purred, feeling light as air, her body numb with excitement she barely felt Bluecloud's tail on her shoulder as her congratulated her "Congratulations Shimmerlight" he whispered, his voice making the fur on her ears quiver.

**AN: i hope you all enjoyed it :D please let me know what you thought about the chapter, the story and what you think might happen next :D RRR**


	12. Chapter 11

**Hey everyone :D here is the next chapter i had absolutely no writers block this time so thats a good thing. I hope you all love it, it is officially my longest chapter yet :D please review what you thought :D RRR you guys are amazing :D love you and enjoy**

* * *

Shimmerlight paced through the camp, the sun was barely up but she couldn't sleep. She was eagerly awaiting her first day as a newly made warrior and she was waiting for her first warrior duty. She sat down by the sorry excuse for a fresh kill pile, curling her tail tip over her paws.

She looked up seeing Shadowsplash trotting over to her, the black she-cats ice blue eyes were bright and she looked as if she had something on her mind. Shimmerlight could smell her sister's excitement coming off her pelt in waves and felt her on pelt prickle with excitement at this moment where it seemed they were close once again and she had a secret to tell.

But as the black she-cat reached her, her courage waned and she turned away, he blue eyes cast down towards the ground and her tail drooped sadly.

Shimmerlight sighed sadly as her sister raced away from her, once again longing to be closer to her littermate, but not knowing where to start.

She couldn't even remember why they weren't close anymore, nothing had happened, they hadn't hurt each other or fought when they were younger. They had just simply drifted apart; Sunvine had become a wedge between them, the wedge that had set their distance from each other in motion.

Hurt and angry for a reason she couldn't place; Shimmerlight flicked her tail impatiently and scratched the ground with her claws. Upset that Shadowsplash had raced away from her and angry that she couldn't do anything about it.

Looking towards the warriors den she saw Shadowsplash's white tipped tail disappearing into the den, she had been acting strange all through their vigil and Shimmerlight found herself longing to know what was on her sister's mind.

Looking up towards silverpelt, Shimmerlight saw the last of the stars fading into the morning light and rays of the dawn cascaded into the camp. As she stood to her paws, exhaustion from her silent vigil starting to take effect, a harsh leafbare wind picked up, nearly knocking Shimmerlight off her paws.

The icy wind clawed at her pelt and tugged at her fur and Shimmerlight dug her claws into the soft earth beneath her paws, trying not to fall over. She closed her eyes as the cold wind struck her face, making her eyes tear up and her whiskers twitch.

At a break in the wind she shivered, fluffing out her thick ginger pelt and wrinkled her nose as small white snowflakes began to fall from the gray clouds in the sky. Most of the snowflake melted as soon as they touched the ground.

"Momma what's that" exclaimed an astonished Birdkit. Shimmerlight turned her head to see the larger striped tom racing out of the nursery entrance and playfully batting at the flakes with his forepaws, his amber eyes wide with curiosity.

Next Amberstar squeezed out of the den, followed by and eager Willowkit and a cautious Drizzlekit.

"That is snow" she purred watching as Willowkit stuck her tongue out, trying to catch the snowflakes. "It comes only during Leafbare and when it gets cold enough the entire forest will be covered in it"

Suddenly a large flake cascaded down, settling on Drizzlekit's nose, the light tabby she-kit wailed "It's cold momma"

Shimmerlight rolled her eyes, kits were so annoying. She looked up as Minkstripe padded over to her. He tail twitched eagerly and her heart began to thump against her chest as she a waited her first warrior assignment.

Minkstripe opened his jaws to speak and Shimmerlight felt her heart skip a beat at this moment she had been waiting for her entire life "You have the day off" he meowed.

Shimmerlight felt her heart sink in her chest and her tail droop as he continued "You were up all night keeping vigil so I won't be putting you or Shadowsplash on any patrols today" nodding to her quickly he padded toward Amberstar, brushing muzzles with her.

Shimmerlight dug her claws into the ground, and then she looked up. Just because he didn't assign her to any patrols didn't mean that she couldn't go out of camp and do what she wanted, she was a warrior now after all.

Suddenly she was overcome with the longing to go hunting with Shadowsplash, just the two of them. Maybe they could become closer after all and then maybe Shadowsplash would tell her what was on her mind.

Quickly she raced towards the warriors den, slamming face first into Stoneshine again. Irritably she rubbed her nose with her forepaw. Looking up she saw him looking at her with his sappy moony eyes. _Oh great!_ She thought.

"Oh, hey there Shimmerlight, I was just looking for you" the gray tom meowed, his amber eyes bright.

"Hey Stoneshine" she mumbled "I'm actually trying to get in there, I need to see my sister"

Stoneshine nodded "Of course, but I wouldn't wake her up right now, she seemed really tired when she came in earlier, I'd let her sleep if I were you" he took a step closer to her "I'm going to take Spiderpaw to the training hollow, do you want to come?" his amber eyes burned her pelt as he eagerly waited for her answer.

Shimmerlight had almost forgotten that Whitefog's kits had become apprentices last night during her vigil. Spiderpaw was given to Stoneshine, Shinepaw was given to Brightwing and Skypaw was given to Duskheart.

Shimmerlight sighed, it couldn't hurt to go with Stoneshine, to watch him train his apprentice and her sister really did deserve to sleep. "Alright" she meowed "Let's go".

Stoneshine's eyes instantly lit up with excitement "Oh alright" he meowed as if he had not expected her to agree "Let me go fine Spiderpaw" with that the large gray tom took off in search of his apprentice.

Shrugging her shoulders she turned coming face to face with Bluecloud. The blue gray tom growled as he watched Stoneshine go.

"So you're going out of camp with him" he asked, his voice thick with hurt. Shimmerlight nodded "Yeah, I wanted to go hunting with Shadowsplash but I'm going to let her sleep for a little bit, Stoneshine asked me if I wanted to watch him train his apprentice"

Bluecloud stared at her, his eyes hard as ice "And you said yes?" Shimmerlight nodded not really understanding his sudden hatred for Stoneshine, they were clanmates after all.

Bluecloud growled again "Well then, have fun" he retorted, stalking away. Shimmerlight stared after him, hurt prickling her pelt "What was that all about" she hissed to herself.

Shaking her head she sighed trotting over to where Stoneshine and his eager apprentice were waiting. As they exited the camp Stoneshine sent Spiderpaw ahead, leaving him and Shimmerlight alone.

Shimmerlight felt her pelt prickle uneasily and she tried to pick up the pace to catch up with the apprentice. "Hey Shimmerlight, wait up" she heard Stoneshine call and suddenly she found that she was running. Skidding to a halt she turned around to face the tom, breathing heavily.

"Hey" he laughed "Where are you running to?" his gray pelt was fluffed out and he panted from the effort of chasing her.

"I have a question for you" he began and Shimmerlight suddenly felt uncomfortable. "Will you be my mate?" as the gray tom spoke, he suddenly scuffed his forepaw on the ground.

Shimmerlight stared at him in shock, then she looked away unable to meet is eyes "I'm sorry but I'm not interested in taking a mate right now, I've only just become a warrior" she looked up, seeing hurt in his eyes and she took a step back.

"What about Squirreltail? She has been padding after you for moons" she offered "Why not choose her".

Stoneshine dug his claws in the ground "She isn't you Shimmerlight that's why" he growled angrily "What? Am I not good enough for you?" he scoffed angrily "Well I guess I'm no Bluecloud" he spat. Before she could say anything he whipped around and disappeared into the trees.

Shimmerlight stared after him, anger and hurt washing over her. Growling she stalked back to camp, running into Shadowsplash.

The black she-cat watched her nervously before asking "Do you want to go hunting?"

Shimmerlight looked at her for a moment "Yes I would, let's go" she raced back into the forest, Shadowsplash on her heels.

Shadowsplash skidded to a halt in front of Shimmerlight "We have to talk". Shimmerlight nodded "You talk" she pointed toward a bush with her tail "While I catch that mouse".

She dropped into a hunters crouch. "Well" Shadowsplash began "I know you and Sunvine haven't always seen eye to eye". Shimmerlight snorted _that was an understatement _she thought.

Shadowsplash narrowed her eyes "Well you had better start getting used to the idea of him being around". Shimmerlight dove into the bush, reemerging with a limp brown body dangling from her jaws.

She dropped the mouse onto the forest floor "I don't want anything to do with him, I wouldn't trust him as far as I could throw him" she growled.

Shadowsplash growled unsheathing her claws "Well he is going to be a great leader one day and a great father".

Shimmerlight snorted "If all you want to accomplish with your life is have kits then you might as well move into the stinking nursery for good" she growled.

Shadowsplash stepped back, her blue eyes hurt and swimming with anguish "I am" she whispered "This is my last hunt, I'm moving into the nursery tomorrow and I'll be having Sunvine's kits in the next moon"

Shimmerlight looked at her sister, ashamed of what she had said "I'm sorry, you're going to be a great mother, and I just couldn't see myself in your position".

Shadowsplash touched noses with Shimmerlight softly "All I want is to be a mother, and only starclan knows but maybe you will be one too someday"

Shimmerlight snorted "Not likely"

Shadowsplash shrugged "Well you won't have any problems finding a mate if you ever want one" with that she disappeared into the bushes.

Shimmerlight lifted up the thin mouse, thinking about hunting in the future and how little food there would be for the clan, not busying her mind with useless thoughts of mates and kits.

* * *

**AN: let me know what you think will happen next :D i hope you all enjoyed the chapter and are enjoying the story and be prepared for many many more twists and turns :D**


	13. Chapter 12

**Here you go guys, chapter 12 i really enjoyed writing this chapter and spent a fair amount of time in my soil science class writing this, so if i fail its all your guys' fault. Just kidding.I hope you all enjoy the chapter and please leave me a review :D RRR Love you guys, let me know what you think will happen next.**

Shimmerlight slowly blinked her eyes open, shivering as soon as she did, a cold chill creeping through her fur as she woke up. Looking around she saw that every cat in the warriors den was bundled closely together. Bluecloud's soft pelt was pressed against her left side and to her right she could scent Stoneshine. Growling slightly she stood up and stalked out of the den, not trying to be quiet and not caring if she woke the toms up.

As she leapt out of the den she was blinded by the morning sunlight. As her vision adjusted to the intensity of the light she stared at the camp in shock. It was covered in snow. More snow then she had ever seen in her life. It was up to her shoulders and as it melted against her body heat, it began to soak through her ginger pelt. As she looked around she could see that the snow was piled high on top of all the dens, dangerously forcing the roofs to concave slightly under the weight.

Spotting Minkstripe sitting by where the fresh kill pile usually was, what was left of it was probably buried underneath all this snow, she trotted over to him. Pushing her way through the deep snow and grimacing as the cold damp snow squished in between her toes.

The striped tom was staring at the concaving nursery, his eyes narrowed. His tail flicked back and forth as if he was concentrating on finding a solution.

"I think someone needs to go up there and push the snow off" she concluded quietly. Minkstripe turned to look at her; he looked as though he had not noticed her approach.

Minkstripe sighed "Yeah I think so too, any more snow and the nursery will collapse" he turned to look at the warriors den "And the warriors den isn't any better. I have been thinking about who to send up there"

"I'll go" she offered "But we should get the queens and kits out first, just in case" she looked at him for a sign it was ok "Well I'll go get the queens, you should get the warriors", as she took a step toward the nursery Minkstripe stopped her with his tail.

"Wait, what about the kits?" he asked, his voice thick with worry "It's too cold out here for them" as if on cue a strong wind picked up, lifting the top layer of snow in the air. The air was crisp as the wind blew and made Shimmerlight wrinkle her nose. The mound of snow on top of the dens began to shake.

A loud creaking sound erupted, filling the silence of the camp, as the brambles used to hold all the dens together began to crack under the pressure of the snow.

Panicked cries sounded from both the nursery and the warriors den and the warrior began streaming out of the warriors den. As the cats burst through the entrance the brambles snapped with a loud crack. The den began to collapse and Shimmerlight recognized Squirreltail's fiery pelt caught in the brambles. Before she could blink the den collapsed, while faster than a snake, Sunvine darted forward, grabbing the terrified she-cat by the scruff and yanking her out of the rubble just as the structure collapsed.

Icedapple quickly raced over, Topazpaw followed her mentor, her ginger pelt fluffed out in fear for her sister's life.

The severity of the situation instantly dawned on the clan and Shimmerlight caught sight of Minkstripe's dark striped pelt disappearing into the nursery. He quickly returned with a squealing Birdkit dangling from his jaws. Amberstar appeared behind him, her light tabby pelt fluffed out and her eyes wild in fear for her kits and her clan, Drizzlekit dangled from her jaws, mewling loudly in fear. Lastly Shadowsplash erupted from the shaking den with Willowkit in her jaws.

"The dens aren't safe" Shimmerlight yowled as the apprentices raced out from under the creaking bramble and holly bush that made up their den.

Rowanflight streaked out from the medicine at den, a bundle of herbs in his jaws, he quickly raced over to Icedapple spitting the leaves out onto the snowy ground "Here I grabbed some thyme and chamomile in case anyone was in shock". Icedapple dipped her head thankfully to him and quickly trotted over to the kits to assess their state.

Amberstar stared at the state of the camp around her. The warriors den had completely collapsed and lay in a heap of snow and sticks. The apprentices den swayed slightly under the weight of the snow but stood strong. The nursery however began to buckle towards the middle but the outsides of the den still held strong.

"What do we do?" Squirreltail whimpered, crouching low to the snow like a kit.

"The nursery isn't safe" Frostflower called out loudly, the young elder could easily remember spending her kit-hood there.

"There is so much snow" Shinepaw wailed, her gray and white fur making her almost invisible against the snowy forest floor.

"It's so cold out here" Birdkit mumbled between chattering teeth as Icedapple looked him over for scratches.

Amberstar silenced the worries as she gathered her warriors to her and spoke to them, loudly so as to be heard above the constant wind "The medicine cat den seems unaffected by the amount of snow and the apprentices den is holding strong. The elders den won't be affected by the snow since it is in the cleft between the two rocks" she lowered her gaze "However the warriors den has collapsed and it seems the nursery will too"

"What about the kits?" Whitefog asked, moving closely to her kits, barely out of the nursery.

"Where are we going to sleep?" Gorsefur called.

Amberstar went on "We will rebuild the dens when we can, we have done it before"

Yowls of protest erupted "But its leafbare, we have never gone without dens in leafbare"

Minkstripe stepped forward "What if a cat were to go up on top of the nursery and push the snow off?" he proposed "The edges are holding the weight of the snow, the cat could slink along the edge" he cast a glance toward Shimmerlight as he spoke.

Amberstar thought about the idea for a moment, the harsh wind buffeting her and she pulled her kits closer to her belly to warm them, she shook her head "It could work but it is too dangerous, I won't risk sending an apprentice up there and a warrior would be too heavy"

Shimmerlight stepped forward "I'll do it, I'm small like my mother and I don't weigh as much as the other warriors" she meowed "I can do this"

Amberstar looked at her, hesitating for a moment before blinking "Thank you" she murmured. She picked up Drizzlekit and headed for the nursery followed by Minkstripe and Shadowsplash, the black she-cat was slowed by her ever growing belly.

Many of the warriors went over to the warriors den to assess the damage.

Shimmerlight stepped up to face the swaying nursery, the wind cutting through her pelt and making her feel as small as a kit. As she took a deep breath she felt a tail on her shoulder, expecting it to be Stoneshine she bristled, not interested in arguing with the gray tom again. Turning to face him she was met with the soft blue eyes of her former mentor, Bluecloud.

Her heart beat faster at the sight of him, but she ignored it, more focused on her anger at him for the way he treated her the day before. "What are you doing here" she growled, not looking at him "Aren't you mad at me"

Bluecloud stepped closer to her and pressed his muzzle against her neck and sighed softly, his breath turning into laughter.

Shimmerlight growled stepping away from him "It's not funny, I don't know what has gotten into you lately" she snarled.

Bluecloud looked at her, his blue eyes even as he met hers "I want to protect you" he murmured, looking down and avoiding giving a real answer.

Shimmerlight snorted "From what? Stoneshine? Oh yeah he is real big trouble" she growled "I'm not a helpless apprentice anymore, I can take care of myself especially when it comes to Stoneshine"

Bluecloud growled "I don't like the way he looks at you"

Shimmerlight sighed "And how does he look at me?" she prompted.

Bluecloud sighed, exasperated, "He looks at you" he began, and looking up into her eyes "The way I do" he admitted.

Shimmerlight felt her heart leap, but she didn't know what to say. She stood in front of him silently for a moment before he finally meowed quietly "The wind has stopped"

The statement made her look up at him, it was true, and the strong icy wind that had been clawing at her pelt all morning had stopped. The camp was eerily quiet.

"You had better get up there" he murmured, rasping his tongue over her ears, he was back to his normal chirpy self and Shimmerlight stared at him, confused and sad that she could do this to him.

He sat down watching as Shimmerlight turned from him and made her way up to the top of the nursery, she cast him down a glance, full of sorrow and something else.

**AN: i love this chapter lol it took on a mind of its own when i was writing it, i wasnt planning to stop where i did but i added an extra 500 words to my original outline so i figured i should put the next part in the next chapter. I hope you guys got it. :D**


	14. Authors Note

**Hey everybody, sorry that this is an authors note but i have some important things to tell you.**

**First of all thank you all my amazing reviewers**

Rebel Islander

Crystalmoon12345

Blazzer12

Ferrblaze

SwiftStar1

GinnyStar

Moondust

Swiftflame

**Ok so the bad news is that i have tons of long extensive projects that i needs to work on for my classes in school so update will probably begin to be slower than they already have been. Sorry about that but i need to concentrate on classes. **

**The good news is that i have outlined most of the story and know exactly where is it going so there shouldnt be too many instances of writers block along the way. Also i already have the next chapter written so that with either be up late today or tommorowish.**

**Lastely a contest: Whoever can guess my favorite character from the first arc wins a prize :D and the prize is you get to come up with the names and descriptions of Shadowsplash and Sunvine's kits. I would like three kits. Genders dont matter.**

**Ta Ta for now, hopefully you will all participate in the contest. :D**


	15. Chapter 13

**Here you guys go chapter 13 :D a little earlier than i promised. Please review who my favorite cat is from the first arc of warriors by Erin Hunter will win a prize and the prize is to name Shadowsplash's kits. There will be three of them. Enjoy the chapter and please RRR**

Shimmerlight carefully heaved her body up the side of the nursery, gripping the brambles with her claws, searching for paw-holds. She winced, feeling the nursery buckle under her weight as she hauled herself to the top. The den creaked and shifted under her weight and she held her breath and focused on being light, placing each pawstep carefully. Taking a deep breath she reached forward with her right forepaw, extending her reach as far as it would go, she curled her paws around some snow and scooped it behind her over the edge of the nursery. Breathing a sigh of relief when the den didn't collapse.

Quickly she pushed all the snow around her off the edge of the den, clearing a round spot around twice her size of snow. The brambles were now visible and she took a deep breath preparing to move toward the middle.

Taking a step forward, she felt the den giving way under her weight toward the middle, the den began to creak loudly and the sound of twigs snapping grew louder as she moved forward. Quickly Shimmerlight skidded backwards until her tail hung over the edge of the den, her heart pounded loudly and she dug her claws into the brambles that she had already cleared.

As the creaking stopped she breathed a sigh of relief, looking around she took in her surroundings trying to figure out the best way to clear the snow off the entire den. She narrowed her ice blue eyes towards the middle where the snow was the heaviest. _If I can work my way around the edge, clearing off as much snow from each spot as I can without moving towards the middle I should be safe. And once that snow is gone I can work my way towards the center, carefully!_

Taking a deep breath she turned to face the edge of the den, preparing to go around the entire edge, she reached forward shakily with both her forepaws, digging down until she could feel the woven brambles and vines of the nursery roof. Pulling her forelegs back she cringed, feeling her muscles extending and straining as she pulled a larger pile of snow toward her body.

As the snow fell over the edge of the den, cascading down, the den began to creak again. Shimmerlight cringed feeling the den move beneath her, she squeezed her eyes shut, preparing to meet starclan if the den collapsed.

"Keep going" Bluecloud yowled encouragingly "It's working"

She opened one eye and sighed in relief; she relaxed her muscles and continued moving the snow carefully over the edge. As the weight of the snow was lifted, the den would shake and rise back to its original height, no longer being held down under the weight of the snow.

Shimmerlight slowly made her way around the entire edge of the nursery, and looking down over the edge she realized an audience had gathered beside the nursery to watch her.

Stopping for a moment to rest her aching muscles and catch her breath. She craned her head forward lapping at the snow with her tongue. The snow melted against her tongue and the icy water quenched her thirst as it flowed down her throat.

Taking a breath she prepared to head into the middle of the den. She hauled herself into a crouch she tentively took a step toward the center of the den roof. This then concaved dangerously under the weight of the snow and her.

Scooping a pawfull of snow back she blinked anxiously holding her breath, expecting the entire den to collapse any moment. It didn't.

She scooped and scooped at the snow until her paws felt frozen. The wind had picked up again and tore at his her fluffy ginger pelt. The sun hung high in the sky and although it offered a blinding light, it offered no warmth.

Stopping for a moment to catch her breath she looked down at her audience. Recognizing many of her closest friends among them. Minkstripe sat next a furious Tansystalk, trying to keep the fretful queen calm. Rowanflight sat on Shadowsplash's right side, staring up at Shimmerlight, his eyes bright with pride but also swimming with worry. Shadowsplash watched anxiously, dropping her head to lick her swollen belly as if the motion gave her comfort. Sunvine sat on Shadowsplash's left, consoling the queen.

Bluecloud paced in front of the gathered cats, he had dug out a path through the snow from his pacing and the dying grass was visible beneath his paws. The tom anxiously watched her, his fur fluffed out from either the cold or from worry.

Once again the prickle along her spine that she always felt when she looked at him began. It tingled from the tip of her tail and crawled through her pelt until her nose felt hot. She turned away from him, focusing her eyes on the snow in front of her and growled.

_Knock it off Shimmerlight _She thought _that's not the life you want, you don't want to be stuck in the nursery with squealing kits or have a tom padding after you. Your better than that, your destined for better things. I want to be leader! I have a greater destiny than raising kits!_

She crouched low and wiggled her haunches preparing to leap; as she lunged forward she heard gasps from the gathered cats as she threw her entire weight on top of the nursery, using her body to push the last of the snow off the top of the den.

Yowls and cheers erupted from her clanmates as the last of the snow cascaded down from the roof of the den. Shimmerlight puffed out her chest, basking in the attention of her clanmates. She trotted forward proudly and scrabbled down the side of the den, steadying herself with her claws as she safely made her way down.

Leaping down from the last foothold she landed softly in the snow, the moment she touched the ground she was surrounded by her clanmates. Rowanflight reached her first, touching noses with her and wrapping his tail around her.

"That was very brave" he purred "I'm so proud of you, you grow more like your mother everyday" he gently rasped his tongue over her ears and Shimmerlight beamed with pride at her father's praise. No sooner had he praised her before Tansystalk reached her. The overprotective queen was furious.

The queen began furiously covering Shimmerlight in licks, a deep growl rumbling in the queen's chest. Shimmerlight winced as her mother embarrassed her in front of her clanmates, she stepped back deftly avoiding any more of Tansystalk's licks. The tortoishell queen growled at her "Are you crazy, you could have been hurt or killed, what if the den had collapsed under your weight" she demanded.

Minkstripe quickly padded over, placing his tail on his littermate's shoulder "She was very brave, and the whole thing was her idea" he turned his blue eyes on Shimmerlight "She has the makings of a great deputy"

Shimmerlight smiled when he mentioned the prospect of a deputyship, but as she cast a glance over his shoulder she flinched seeing Sunvine watching her through narrowed yellow eyes. Once again the realizations of his ambition to lead the clan prickling her fur like bramble thorns.

Looking back at Minkstripe she realized the tom had spoken to her.

"W-W-What?" she stammered. Rowanflight purred in amusement, flicking her shoulder with his tail tip "I don't think she is quite ready, after all she still needs to be a mentor first"

At the mention of this rule, Shimmerlight felt sudden relief, although she still had to mentor an apprentice, so did Sunvine. The young warrior's ambition would have to wait.

Suddenly dark gray clouds began to cover the sun and all of Thunderclan looked up to the sky. At first it looked as though it was going to snow again, but something worse happened. Ice began falling from the sky. Yowls sounded and cats pelted in every direction trying to find shelter.

The small apprentice Shinepaw yelped as a chunk of ice slammed into her back, she leapt forward and ducked under a bush, rasping her tongue over the small pebble sized wound that was starting to bleed.

Amberstar burst from the medicine den where she had been nursing her kits and urged her clanmates to find shelter, yelping in pain as she was soon pelted with the falling ice from the sky.

Shimmerlight stood still for a moment, watching her clanmates panic like prey with nowhere to shelter since the warriors den had collapsed. Many ran into the medicine den, others ducked into the apprentices den. Shimmerlight winced as she felt the hard pieces of hail hitting her back.

Streaking forward she headed for the nursery entrance, slowing down to allow Sunvine to guide her sister in before her. The sandy striped tom's pelt was fluffed out in fear and he urged his mate forward to safety. Shimmerlight saw Shadowsplash turn to look at Sunvine, a flash of fear in her eyes, leaping forward she knocked her mate over, then fell to the ground, struck with a large piece of ice, the size of an apprentice's paw.

Blood trickled out of a gash on her head.


	16. Chapter 14

**Hey guys im so sorry it has been a long time since my last update but i had alot of tests this week and then i got super sick with a fever of 102 plus i had to run a 5k while i was sick. So in short this week has been brutal. Here it is, chapter 14 im sorry its short but i have big plans for the next chapter and this is kind of a filler, you know to get us to that point. Also i think its cute and you will get to see another side of Sunvine. :D so enjoy and RRR.**

**Also the winner of the contest to guess my favorite character from the first arc is Swiftstar1, my favorite character is Graystripe. You get to make up the names and descriptions of Shadowsplash and Sunvine's kits. Genders dont matter but im looking for three kits. You can either post them in a review or PM them to me.**

**Once again enjoy the chapter, love you guys. Review!**

Shimmerlight yowled as she watched the dark shape of her sister crumble to the ground, a steady flow of blood oozing from her head. A dazed Sunvine stood shakily to his paws; he looked down at Shadowsplash uncertainty flooding his yellow eyes. He stood over her, frozen in fear. Shimmerlight growled and rushed forward. As she reached Sunvine she shoved him roughly, knocking the shocked tom to the ground.

"Move it you useless lump of fur" she spat, not waiting for a response from the tempered tom, she ducked her head grabbing Shadowsplash's scruff in her jaws, she quickly began dragging her sister's limp from toward the medicine cat den. Wincing when lumps of ice pelted her repeatedly like frozen stones.

As she dragged her, she purred feeling how heavy her sister was becoming. She contented her racing brain with thoughts of fat kittypet jokes until she remembered that her sister was pregnant, and not only was her life in danger but also the lives of her precious unborn kits. Feeling a surge of energy Shimmerlight picked up the pace, easily dragging Shadowsplash's body over the melting pieces of hail on the ground.

She reached the stone entrance of the medicine den and pushed her way through, urgently trying to take cover inside. The sharp tangy scent of herbs engulfed her and panicked whimpers from the clanmates who had sought shelter in this particular den surrounded her. As soon as Shadowsplash's body reached the safety of the den, Shimmerlight screeched loudly "Icedapple where are you, she needs help"

The sleek white medicine cat appeared from behind the throng of cats, as Shimmerlight focused on her she saw that the medicine cat had been busy treating Shinepaw.

As Icedapple disappeared into her herb store the small white apprentice wailed in pain and Shimmerlight looked at her quickly, searching with her eyes for a serious injury that may be causing the apprentice pain.

Icedapple reappeared with a clump of leaves in her jaws and a wad of cobwebs on her right forepaw, she hopped over to Shadowsplash and Shimmerlight and after spitting the herbs down on the floor she calmly turned her head to look at the white apprentice.

"Great starclan" she snapped "You are barely bleeding Shinepaw, just lick it and quite whining you're going to be fine". Whitefog cast the medicine cat a narrowed glare before turning her attention to her daughter's bleeding paw.

Shimmerlight covered her mouth with her tail to stifle a laugh. Icedapple turned her soft amber eyes back on Shimmerlight and nodded "Alright now tell me what happened while I clean the wound" she ducked her head and began to slowly rasp her tongue over the wound, gently clearing away the blood.

"She saved me" Sunvine's voice, unusually quiet sounded from behind Shimmerlight, and she turned to see the tom looking utterly defeated at the sight of his fallen mate. His tail drooped and dragged along the sandy floor and his ears were flat against his head. His yellow eyes were fixated on Shadowsplash's body.

Shimmerlight nodded "A large clump of ice was falling down towards Sunvine and Shadowsplash pushed him out of the way and got hit in the head" she left out the part about Sunvine being totally helpless at the scene of the rescue, feeling that the tom wouldn't appreciate it if any other cats found out about that.

Shimmerlight felt woozy at the sight of the flowing blood, it didn't seem to slow and whatever amount Icedapple licked away was quickly replaced by even bright faster flowing blood "W-w-why are you doing that? Why not just put the cobwebs on and stop the bleeding"

The white medicine cat ignored the question and continued licking until she was satisfied with her work, reaching for some cobwebs with her tail she swept them over to her paws and quickly applied them to the wound, holding the pressure with her paws.

"She didn't want to apply the cobwebs right away because there could be dirt in the wound that would cause infection" Topazpaw bounced over, answering Shimmerlight's question "Right Icedapple?"

Icedapple purred "Yes that is right, it is safer to make the wound bleed more to flush out anything that might cause infection, that's the last thing we want going into leafbare, especially since she is going to have her kits soon"

Shimmerlight swayed on her paws, watching the blood soak through the cobwebs and felt her heart pound faster, something must be wrong. But the white medicine cat remained perfectly calm.

"Topazpaw can you go fetch me some more cobwebs and some honey". The ginger apprentice nodded, disappearing into the back of the den. Shimmerlight closed her eyes and blinked trying to make the dizziness go away "Why is she bleeding so much?"

Topazpaw quickly returned with the cobwebs and a leaf dabbed with honey, the apprentice began smearing the honey over one side of the cobwebs before handing them over to Icedapple. As Icedapple held the cobwebs down on Shadowsplash's head she finally answered.

"Because head wounds bleed a lot more than normal wounds, there is less muscle around the skull and a lot more veins; she is going to be completely fine". Icedapple waved Sunvine over with her tail "Come here and hold these cobwebs down, send Topazpaw to come and get me if she wakes up and we will have her eat the herbs"

The sandy tom nodded a new light of hope in his eyes, shakily he placed his paws on the cobwebs, and he looked down at Shadowsplash, lowering his head to whisper something to her. Shimmerlight couldn't help but smile, for once she couldn't hate he sisters mate.

As Icedapple padded away to do a brief check among the cats gathered Shimmerlight raced after her "Why did you have him hold the cobwebs? The honey should hold them in place".

Icedapple purred "I had him hold them more for his sake then Shadowsplash's"

Shimmerlight tilted her head in confusion "Why does he need the cobwebs?"

Icedapple shook her head amusedly "What he needsto be needed right now, if I didn't give him a job to do then he would be worried sick through the night, probably wouldn't sleep and wouldn't be any good for a patrol" she cast a glance back to the tom who was watching his mate intensely for any signs of consciousness.

"He needs to be here, with her" taking one look at Shimmerlight she dipped her head in farewell before padding outside the den "The hail has stopped"


	17. Chapter 15

**Hey everybody once again sorry for the slow updates. I am currently almost done with the next chapter so that will be up soon but you guys no the drill you only get new chapters when you review :D.**

**I plan on attempting somthing that the lovely Erin Hunter never has before in her stories i plan on having Shimmerlight contract a deadly illness, known as panic fever (my own orginal illness) lol, let me know what you think of this idea. I think it will be interesting to be with Shimmerlight while she is sick and get that POV. So let me know what you think when you review.**

**Also i try to incorperate origional ideas in my stories that havent been used by Erin, what did you think about the hail storm, the collapsed den, and the sickness.**

* * *

Shimmerlight slowly crept out from the cover of the medicine cat den, her ears lay flat against her head and she held her breath, waiting for the hail to begin falling again as soon as she stepped out of the den. She breathed a sigh of relief when it didn't; looking up towards the sky she noticed the sun had moved and the sky was beginning to darken slightly. Shimmerlight yawned and crouched low, stretching her aching body, already beginning to feel her body bruising from the hail. Looking back towards the medicine den she noticed cats emerging from the safety of the dens.

Amberstar padded out of the medicine den heading towards the nursery, her three kits trotting after her. The gray and white she-cat Brightwing tentatively stepped out from the medicine den, her swollen belly swinging back and forth as she quickly pelted toward the safety of the nursery. A pained yowl sounded and Topazpaw raced toward the nursery, followed by Icedapple.

Shimmerlight twitched her whiskers in amusement, it looks like neither of the medicine cats will be attending the gathering, they will be too busy delivering Brightwing's kits.

Minkstripe waved his tail signaling it was time to begin leaving for the gathering and Shimmerlight trotted over, falling into place beside Bluecloud. The blue tom was staring at something and as the group began to leave Shimmerlight followed his troubled gaze, her eyes resting on Gorsefur.

The dark tom paced back and forth outside the nursery awaiting the birth of his kits. Shimmerlight could see Stoneshine glaring at his father, obviously bothered by the apparent joy for this new litter. Shimmerlight snorted watching Gorsefur for another heartbeat before racing out of the camp. Hopefully the tom doesn't make the same mistakes with these kits as he did before.

As fourtrees grew closer the scents of Riverclan and Windclan soon engulfed the traveling cats, by the scent of the clearing Shimmerlight could tell that Shadowclan had not arrived yet. Shimmerlight stepped closer to Bluecloud; pressing her thick ginger fur against his "Do you think Amberstar is going to mention the dens or the falling ice?"

Bluecloud shook his head "She won't mention the hail or the collapsed den, the other clans might take advantage of that and attack" his fur bristled as he spoke. Shimmerlight nodded in agreement at her mentor's words.

As the great rock came into view Amberstar picked up the pace until the clan was running down into the clearing. Shimmerlight ran behind Bluecloud, the light of the full moon bathing his pelt in silver light. His well-developed muscles rippled under his pelt as he ran.

Shimmerlight quickly averted her eyes from his sleek handsome pelt and trotted towards a group of Riverclan she-cats, trying to get Bluecloud out of her mind. Feeling her fur fluff out as she thought about him she quickly sat down and began grooming her fur down, hoping the she-cats hadn't noticed.

The dark tortoiseshell, Shimmerlight recalled her name as being Swiftflame, the she-cat was complaining about the frozen river making it harder to catch prey. A slender silver she-cat turned an ice blue gaze to Shimmerlight as Swiftflame spoke, she tilted her head to the side slightly "It's strange Shadowclan isn't here yet, Nightstar is usually on time"

Shimmerlight nodded carefully, taking in the sight of the two Riverclan she-cat, both very skinny, suddenly a small Windclan cat padded over, the white she-cat had short fur and deep green eyes, she plopped down next to Shimmerlight growling "I hope were not talking about toms over here" she growled "Lilyclaw and Leafchase won't stop mooning over there".

Shimmerlight purred, trying not to laugh out loud, it was unusual to meet another young she-cat who was not interested in mates. Swiftflame flicked her ears back in slight annoyance at being interrupted, not that anyone was really listening to her in the first place.

"No actually we are discussing this year's leafbare, a lot harsher than usual" she began washing her face "Not that you would know that is" she snorted.

The young white she-cat rolled her green eyes, standing to her paws, she looked at Shimmerlight "Hey your that kittypet's kit right? Shimmerlight?"

Shimmerlight growled but nodded "Yes, and you are?"

The white she-cat's eyes grew bright "I'm Emeraldsky" she cast a glance at the two older she-cats "Come sit with me, Shadowclan should be here soon"

Shimmerlight nodded following Emeraldsky closer to the great rock, Shadowclan's scent began to waft towards them and Shimmerlight felt her pelt quiver like she was being watched. Turning her head she looked behind her to see Stoneshine glaring at her and as their eyes met, he quickly looked away.

Emeraldsky snorted but didn't say anything, keeping her eyes on the great rock. Shimmerlight felt her fur grow hot and she looked back toward the great rock, her eyes drifting to a sleek blue pelt a foxlength in front of her.

Suddenly a small black tom leapt up onto the great rock, his yellow eyes glinting in the moonlight. He quickly washed his face, rubbing his cheeks with his forepaw, after pausing for a moment the tom finally spoke "Shadowclan is here, the gathering can begin".

Amberstar narrowed her eyes at him as Sagestar, the leader of Windclan stepped forward to speak her white pelt illuminated by the full moon.

"This leafbare has been tougher than usual" she began "But a solution has been sent by starclan, on our territory by horseplace the twolegs started a chicken farm, this prey will make our bellies full this leafbare"

Yowls of agreement erupted from the Windclan cats and Shimmerlight looked at Emeraldsky seeing her pelt was sleek and glossy, unusual for such a tough leafbare.

"Windclan also welcomes a new warrior to their ranks, Emeraldpaw is now Emeraldsky". The white leader stepped back allowing the Riverclan leader Reedstar to step forward.

The large blue gray tom flexed his muscles before he began to speak "Riverclan welcomes two new apprentices, Willowpaw and Faintpaw and we have a new litter of kits, that is all" the large tom puffed his chest out as he sat down, unwilling to discuss the harsh leafbare with the other clans.

Amberstar glanced at the black tom that had joined them on the great rock before stepping forward "Thunderclan welcomes three new apprentices, Shinepaw, Spiderpaw and Skypaw and our medicine cats are currently back at camp delivering a new litter of kits" she glanced back over her shoulder at the black tom once more before stepping back.

The small black tom stepped forward and Shimmerlight felt uneasiness sweep through the gathered cats.

"Shadowclan has been ravaged by sickness" the tom began and urgent murmurs passed around the cats as the tom continued "We lost both Nightstar and many strong warriors from the sickness. The cat that brought the sickness was banished from the clan and now i Ravenstar, lead Shadowclan"

Before the tom could continue he was interrupted by Minkstripe, the striped tom leapt to his paws.

"What happened to Blackclaw? He was Nightstar's deputy" the tom demanded. Growls erupted from the gathered cats.

Ravenstar narrowed his yellow eyes at Minkstripe "Blackclaw refused to take the leadership, he was devastated after losing his kits, at the paws of my sister Heathersong, she was thrown out of camp and hasn't been seen since"

Shimmerlight shifted uncomfortably on her paws.

Ravenstar began to pace on the great rock "Shadowclan is still strong and we will shred anyone who crosses our borders, starclan has blessed us with many young loyal warriors and a strong able leader

Without waiting for a response the dark tom leapt down from the rock, leading his clanmates away. Emeraldsky fluffed out her sleek pelt as a chilling wind clawed at them.

"Well i had better go" she cast a glance over Shimmerlight's shoulder "It was nice to meet you Shimmerlight" ducking her head in farewell she trotted after the vanishing Windclan cats.

Shimmerlight felt her tail quiver as a familiar scent engulfed her, turning she met Bluecloud's worried blue gaze. Pressing her flank comfortingly against his they followed Amberstar out of fourtrees.

"I don't trust a hair on that toms pelt" Bluecloud hissed as they padded back towards camp, Shimmerlight nodded in agreement "hopefully he stays within his own borders for now" he continued.

* * *

**AN: anyone remember Ravenpaw and Heatherpaw from the first book? Well they also got parts in this book, at this point you all already know Heathersong's fate, stay tuned to find out about Ravenstar. :D**


	18. Chapter 16

**Here you guys go, chapter 16 i hope you enjoy. Please review :D**

**A Few Days Later…**

Shimmerlight padded over to the freshkill pile, the sun hung high in the sky and the crisp air numbed her nose and made her paws ache. She ducked her head, nosing through the small pile, finally settling on a large plump mouse for her sister and a squirrel for herself. Turning to head to the medicine den she was cut off by Amberstar. The light tabby queen waved her over with her tail.

"Shimmerlight" she began "Since Brightwing is in the nursery now, you will continue Shinepaw's training, she has missed so much already and I expect you to catch her up with her brothers" she turned and padded away not waiting for a response.

Shimmerlight stared after her for a moment before heading into the medicine den. As she pushed her was in she could see Shadowsplash heaving herself to her paws, her swollen belly squishing out to the side. As the heavily pregnant black queen caught sight of Shimmerlight she moaned loudly.

"Not more prey" she complained "I feel like a stuffed pig"

Shimmerlight caught site of a small fresh kill pile forming beside her sister. She purred in amusement, sitting down in front of Shadowsplash and dropping the prey on the ground.

"That's quite a pile of prey" she teased, scooping up one of the mice from the pile and tossing it between her paws, playing like a kit.

Shadowsplash growled and flicked her ears in annoyance "Sunvine won't stop bringing me prey" she rolled over on to her back, her stomach bulging out "I feel like I'm going to explode" she moaned.

Shimmerlight dropped the mouse she had been playing with and poke Shadowsplash's stomach gently with her forepaw "Yeah" she teased "One more mouse and you will".

Shadowsplash swatted her sister's paw away and rolled onto her side, rasping her tongue across her feather soft belly fur.

Shimmerlight laid down facing Shadowsplash "Where is Sunvine anyway?" Shadowsplash sighed "Hunting"

"Again?" Shimmerlight meowed "I hope he plans on feeding the clan this time" she teased.

Shadowsplash meowed in agreement as Icedapple padded into the den. The white she-cat took one look at the prey pile and rolled her eyes "He is doing it again isn't he?" she asked.

Shimmerlight nodded while Shadowsplash sat up "Well it is all your fault" she complained "If you would just let me leave and go back to the nursery, he might worry less"

Icedapple rolled her amber eyes "I doubt that and you know why you can't go back, I am keeping you here until you have your kits, that was a big wound you had on your head and I'm still keeping an eye on it, you don't want to get an infection"

Icedapple turned her gaze to Shimmerlight "When you leave you can take all that prey to the freshkill pile, and I'm sure Brightwing would appreciate a mouse or two" she meowed disappearing into the back area where he nest was.

Shimmerlight nodded "Well I'll take this prey to the pile" after standing to her paws she looked down at her sister.

"Have you seen Brightwing's litter yet?" she asked, giving her ginger fur a few obsessive licks, trying to flatten her always fluffy fur.

Shadowsplash shook her head "Icedapple hasn't let me leave the den since you brought me in here" she growled.

"She had one kit, a she-kit" Shimmerlight meowed "She's beautiful" she purred "They named her Petalkit"

Shadowsplash purred "That's a lovely name". Shimmerlight bristled "Gorsefur wanted to name her Mosskit; I thought Silverstreak was going to claw his eyes out"

Shadowsplash growled in answer while Shimmerlight ducked her head lifting up the prey pile by the animal's tails. Slowly she backed out of the den waving goodbye to her sister with her tail. Trotting over to the freshkill pile she dropped the prey then picked up two mice and headed toward the nursery.

As she got closer to the nursery, her usual feeling of uneasiness overcame her as the scent of milk drifted to her scent glands. As she entered the den the chill of the leafbare air was cut off and she engulfed in the warmth of the den.

Taking a deep breath she padded deeper into the den, she hadn't been further and three pawsteps in since she was a kit. Quickly she headed towards Amberstar's nest; the tabby queen was viciously grooming Willowkit.

The small silver and black tabby was squirming to get away, sitting next to Amberstar sat Drizzlekit and Birdkit, both kits sat perfectly still, already groomed.

As Shimmerlight passed she could hear Amberstar scolding the kits about whatever they had gotten into. Seeing Brightwing she padded over, the last mouse dangling from her jaws. Sitting behind Brightwing was Bluecloud; he was staring down at the small white and gray dappled she-kit squirming at Brightwing's belly.

Shimmerlight growled setting down the mouse and turning quickly stalking out of the den, she could hear Bluecloud padding after her. As she got out of the dens he spun on her heels facing him.

"What?" she spat.

Bluecloud narrowed his soft blue eyes "I just wanted to know if you wanted to go hunting" he growled.

Shimmerlight looked down at her paws, embarrassed at her sharp tone with him.

"What's your problem?" he asked, his tail flicking back and forth angrily.

Shimmerlight shrugged, drawing lines in the dirt with her claws "It was just weird seeing you in the nursery" she began "You obviously want a mate and kits" she kept looking at the ground waiting for him to respond.

First she heard him sigh, and then she felt his tail on her shoulder "I just wanted to see Petalkit and see how Brightwing was doing, in case you forgot she is my sister after all"

Shimmerlight winced; forgetting about this simple fact had made her look like a crazy jealous psycho. She started to apologize but was cut off by Bluecloud's voice.

"And I don't want a mate or kits. I only want you, and I want you to be happy" he took a deep breath and Shimmerlight could hear the emotion in his voice and as he spoke his voice shook "And if what you want and what you need right now is for me to be your friend, then that is what I will be"

Shimmerlight looked up at him, he looked down at her with his soft blue eyes, she let out a shaky purr and pressed her flank to his "Thank you" she breathed.

Bluecloud rasped his tongue over her ears "Now" he meowed "I heard Amberstar gave you Shinepaw as an apprentice, let's take her out to sunningrocks and hunt?" he offered. Shimmerlight nodded "That sounds great, I'll go get her"

Shimmerlight padded into the apprentices den, glancing around for Shinepaw, seeing the sleeping black and white tortoiseshell she rolled her eyes. Padding over she prodded the apprentice in the ribs with her forepaw.

"Leave me alone Spiderpaw" the apprentice growled, swatting Shimmerlight's paw away and rolling onto her other side.

Shimmerlight narrowed her eyes "It's not Spiderpaw, he is already out on patrol, now get up were going hunting"

Shinepaw sleepily opened her blue eyes, looking at Shimmerlight she raised an eyebrow at her "You're not my mentor, leave me along"

Shimmerlight prodded the apprentice again, forcing her to get to her paws "I am your mentor now, come on, let's go" she turned and stalked out of the den, cursing under her breath.

Sitting outside the apprentices den she waited for Shinepaw, Bluecloud padded over curiously and after Shimmerlight explained the situation the blue tom disappeared into the apprentices den. He re appeared a few heartbeats later, followed by Shinepaw. The apprentice's tail drooped and she looked at the ground.

Shimmerlight twitched her whiskers in amusement, although Bluecloud was very fun loving and understanding, the one thing he would not tolerate was an unruly apprentice.

Shimmerlight raced towards the Riverclan border, the crisp leafbare air chilled her to the bone and shook the last bit of sleep from her body. Her muscles ached, stretching as she ran. Shimmerlight skidded to a halt as they reached sunningrocks, turning to face Shinepaw she took a deep breath, tasting the fait scent of vole on the air.

Curling her tail over paws and fluffing her ginger fur out she flicked her tail to Shinepaw "Alright Shinepaw, let's see your hunting crouch"

Shinepaw froze, fear in her eyes "Right now?" Shimmerlight nodded "Yes, right now. I need to see how much Brightwing taught you"

Shinepaw nodded shakily, she dropped into a lopsided hunter's crouch, and her legs shook with the effort at holding her body in the position for so long. Shinepaw cursed under her breath as she fell into the snow, her fur fluffed out in anger and she stormed back and forth "Can i just go hunt by myself? I don't like to be watched" she growled.

Shimmerlight looked at Bluecloud for help, he only nodded, sighing she turned back to Shinepaw "Yes, make sure you feed the elders when you get back"

Shinepaw raced away "I know" she yelled over her shoulder.

Shimmerlight shook her head "Just my luck" she growled. Bluecloud snorted in agreement suddenly his sleek blue fur fluffed out.

"Do you smell that?" he growled. Shimmerlight took a deep breath as the rancid fishy scent hit the roof of her mouth, without thinking she unsheathed her claws "Let's check it out" she growled.

The two cats sprinted closer to sunningrocks and as they got closer the scent of Riverclan grew stronger. They skidded to halt catching site of five Riverclan cats lounging on the rocks, obviously waiting for them. Shimmerlight recognized the silver she-cat from the gathering and she also recognized Swiftflame among the cats.

"What are you doing on Thunderclan territory" Bluecloud snarled. A large black she-cat leapt down from the rocks, Shimmerlight recognized her as Mintflower, the deputy.

Mintflower stood in front of Bluecloud, her black fur bristled "We are taking back sunningrocks"

Shimmerlight stepped forward unsheathing her claws "Not without a fight" she spat.

The silver she-cat from the gathering leapt down from the rocks "So be it" she growled.


	19. Chapter 17

**Here you go, chapter 17:D i hope you guys like it please review :D**

Shimmerlight took a deep breath and launched herself at the silver she-cat from the gathering, growling in frustration as the she-cat swiftly moved out of the way and turned quickly, raking her claws across Shimmerlight's side.

Shimmerlight winced, her side beginning to throb; she spun on her heels quickly bunching her muscles in her back legs and springing forward, landing on the silver cat's shoulders. She ducked her head biting down hard on the she-cat's ear. As the warm blood flooded her mouth she felt teeth clamp down on her tail.

She yowled in pain, letting go of the silver cat's ear, she spun around slashing her attacker across the face with unsheathed claws. She felt the satisfying tear of flesh and fur as she raked her claws across the tom's face.

Facing the tom she took advantage of the fact he had blood in his eye and she shot forward, fast as a snake, lashing out with her forepaws. The tom leapt over her and charged away, Shimmerlight followed him with her eyes and saw he was heading toward Bluecloud who was rolling on the ground with Mintflower and Swiftflame while an apprentice held onto his tail.

Shimmerlight raced over to help, pulling Swiftflame off of him and giving the she-cat a nasty bite to the shoulder. The she-cat yowled, collapsing to the ground in pain, she shakily stood to her paws and charged back across the river, the harsh leafbare had frozen the river solid, giving the Riverclan cats easier access to sunningrocks.

Bluecloud shifted his weight, using it to crush the gray tom that was raking his belly with his claws. Shimmerlight grabbed Mintflower by the scruff yanking her off of Bluecloud's shoulders, as she pulled the she-cat away; Mintflower sprung to her paws and flipped Shimmerlight underneath her.

Shimmerlight squirmed under the she-cat, digging her claws into her belly, Mintflower ducked her head biting down onto Shimmerlight's previously injured shoulder, digging her teeth into it and yanking her head back.

Shimmerlight yowled, tears burning her eyes as the pain scorched through her shoulder. After it had been injured in the battle with Shadowclan it never quite healed properly and as blood began to flow down her shoulder she could feel her paw going numb.

Bluecloud raced over to her supporting her with his shoulder "We can't win this fight" he hissed "If only we hadn't sent Shinepaw away, we could have sent her for help" no sooner had he spoke did a flash of white shoot past them. It was Shinepaw.

Shinepaw easily chased off the Riverclan apprentice, but was soon being beaten back by Mintflower and. Shimmerlight looked at her shoulder and instantly felt woozy, the sight of blood making her head hurt.

Bluecloud fought against the silver she-cat from the gathering, trying to keep her away from Shimmerlight. After slashing the she-cat across the face, he chased her until she crossed the river. Now only Mintflower and the tom remained in the battle, but Shimmerlight could smell another Riverclan patrol coming.

Bluecloud fought his way closer to Shinepaw "We have to go Shinepaw, there are more Riverclan warriors coming". The white and gray apprentice ignored him and kept slashing at the tom she was fighting.

Bluecloud angrily bit down on her scruff and yanked her from the battle, throwing her to the ground "I said we are leaving" he spat.

Shinepaw stared up at him in shock, and nodded shakily, her white fur was stained with blood and a deep wound over her eye was bleeding heavily.

Shimmerlight shakily stood to her paws "Thunderclan retreat" she yowled limping back towards the trees. Bluecloud and Shinepaw raced over to her, Bluecloud leaned against her not injured shoulder helping to support her.

Mintflower and the tom shot taunts at the fleeing Thunderclan cats as the set the new border right along the tree line. Bluecloud growled "This isn't over yet" he spat back at them as the trio headed back to camp.

Shinepaw angrily ripped at the forest floor with her claws "Why did we retreat?" she demanded "We were winning"

Bluecloud rounded on her angrily "No we weren't, we were outnumbered and injured and it would have been mouse brained to continue fighting" he spat, his blue fur bristled "They had more warriors coming across the river and we had nothing"

Shimmerlight winced as her injured paw caught on a root, as Bluecloud helped her she looked at Shinepaw "Where did you come from anyways? I thought you were hunting"

Shinepaw shrugged "Yeah well I'm done now"

Shimmerlight pricked her ears in interest, surprised that Shinepaw could actually catch anything with that pathetic hunting crouch "Really? What did you catch?"

Shinepaw scuffed her forepaw in the ground "I went out but I couldn't catch anything so I went back to camp and Shadowsplash started her kitting so I came out to find you and bring you back"

Shimmerlight was about to scold Shinepaw for not really trying on her hunt, obviously she didn't put in the effort needed like the other apprentices do, but excitement over her sister's kitting over took her.

As the trio entered the camp, Shimmerlight caught sight of Shinepaw heading for the freshkill pile and she growled limping after her "You had better be taking that to the elders, the clan gets fed first, especially since you managed to catch nothing today" she spat.

Shinepaw opened her mouth to argue but thought better of it and slunk over to the apprentices den.

Shimmerlight shook her head, exasperated, she limped toward the nursery eager to see her sister but she was quickly cut off by Icedapple.

"I don't think so" the white cat meowed "You're coming with me" she began leading Shimmerlight towards the medicine den "We gotta take a look at that shoulder"

Shimmerlight looked back toward the nursery "No, I'm fine I can wait I need to see Shadowsplash"

Icedapple shook her head "You can't be in there right now anyways; you can go see her when she is done kitting, and Topazpaw is with her right now so I can take care of your shoulder"

Shimmerlight opened her mouth to argue but one look from Icedapple shut her up. Sighing she followed her into the medicine den. When they got in the den Shimmerlight could see that Bluecloud was already in there waiting to get his wounds treated.

Shimmerlight lay down while Icedapple began preparing a poultice, as she pressed the wad of leaves and herbs to her shoulder Shimmerlight winced and dug her claws into the ground "Ouch" she hissed.

Icedapple pressed the poultice in harder and soon the juices made her leg go numb, "Again with the shoulder" she sighed "If you take too much more damage to this you will most likely have a permanent limp" before Shimmerlight could say anything Icedapple disappeared into her herb store again, reappearing with cobwebs.

As she meticulously wrapped her foreleg with the cobwebs she continued to blab about herbs and what Shimmerlight should and should not be doing, normally Shimmerlight would be listening but she was much too anxious to see her sister.

"Can I go now?" she meowed urgently. Icedapple rolled her eyes and turned to look at Bluecloud "You were listening right?" The blue tom nodded, his whiskers twitching in amusement "I'll make sure she follows the rules". Icedapple nodded "Good, alright you can go see Shadowsplash now"

Shimmerlight leapt to her paws, wincing as her injured foot touched the ground, she delicately lifted it up and limped out of the den, heading straight towards the nursery.

For once she did not hesitate outside the nursery; she was not uncomfortable at the scent of milk and did not feel claustrophobic within the walls of the den. Instead she headed straight toward her sister's scent.

Seeing her sister's dark shape she limped over, looking down she couldn't help but smile, her whiskers twitched seeing that her sister was sleeping, and a small pile of freshkill had begun forming beside her.

She lay down next to her sister, tucking her paws under her chest and stared down and Thunderclan's newest additions. Three small kits squirmed against her belly, suckling and kneading Shadowsplash's soft belly with their tiny paws.

Hearing pawsteps behind her she turned to see Sunvine entering the den with more prey, seeing Shimmerlight he looked down and scuffed his paws on the ground "I can't stop" he meowed quietly "I can't stop coming to see them"

"Well they are beautiful" Shimmerlight agreed "Do they have names yet?"

Sunvine nodded eagerly, his yellow eyes lighting up, he trotted over happily and sat down next to Shimmerlight looking at his kits "This one" he pointed his forepaw to a dusty red-brown tom "This is Redkit". The small kit opened his mouth and meowed loudly at the sound of his name.

Shimmerlight purred "he seems to like it". Sunvine chuckled "and this one is Shadekit" he laid his tail on a small dark gray almost black she-kit with a splash of white on her chest"

Shimmerlight purred already beginning to see that the she-kit will grow up to be a sleek beauty like her mother. Sunvine pointed to the last kit, the smallest of the litter, he was very small and sleek with golden ginger fur with white front paws. Shimmerlight's whiskers twitched as her mind compared him to a bumblebee.

"This is Lionkit" Sunvine whispered "Named after the great Lionclan and your grandfather Lionstorm" he turned to look at her "What happened to your shoulder"

Shimmerlight growled quietly so as not to wake her sister "Riverclan attacked Bluecloud and I and took sunningrocks"

"What?" Sunvine roared, Shadowsplash quickly woke up, dislodging the kits from her belly as she moved, "Those fox hearts" he snarled. Shimmerlight quickly looked at the kits as they began to wail.

Sunvine began to pace the nursery, ripping up bedding with his claws before storming out of the den, and in just a heartbeat Shimmerlight remembered why she hated her sister's mate. No matter how happy he was or how perfect his life was, it was never enough, he would always be bloodthirsty and ambitious.


	20. Chapter 18

**Here you guys go, chapter 18 :D let me know what you think and you all had better review or i might just have to do homework instead of fanfiction from now on. RRR**

Shimmerlight limped out of the den, quickly following Sunvine, determined to stop him before he caused more trouble. As she burst from the den she slammed head first into Bluecloud, the tom looked down at her worriedly "What are you doing? Icedapple sent me to give you these". Shimmerlight looked down to see him holding out poppy seeds in his paws.

Shimmerlight looked over Bluecloud's shoulder catching a glimpse of Sunvine's sandy gray pelt disappearing into Amberstar's den. Bluecloud followed her gaze and chuckled "Well he won't be getting a rise out of her, I already reported the attack and she is planning on holding a meeting about it at sundown"

"Good" Shimmerlight snorted, turning to head back into the nursery.

"Oh, no you don't" Bluecloud purred, cutting her off "You need to rest", he pushed her toward the medicine cat den with his nose.

Shimmerlight bristled at the thought of being in the medicine den with bleeding and sick clanmates "Why can't I go to the warriors den to rest?"

Bluecloud rolled his crystal blue eyes "You know why" he flicked her shoulder with his tail "It is only halfway rebuilt and more work will be done today" he rasped his tongue affectionately across her ears "You won't be able to sleep through that racket"

Shimmerlight growled "I'm not going to get my way this time, am I?"

Bluecloud puffed out his chest "Nppe"

Shimmerlight rolled her eyes, looking around the camp, trying to get out of taking a nap. She narrowed her eyes at the apprentice's den "Where is Shinepaw?" she asked.

"She asked me if she could go out hunting again" he shrugged "I told her to steer clear of Sunningrocks, knowing Riverclan they are all probably still hanging around there looking for a fight"

Suddenly the scent of death entered the camp and Shimmerlight pricked her ears as her clanmates began gathering by the camp entrance. She looked at Bluecloud and shrugged before limping towards the crowd, he followed closely behind her, his blue fur bristling as they got closer.

Finally getting in a position with a clear view she could see what everyone was looking at, Stoneshine and Spiderpaw. At Stoneshine's paws lay a small dead gray tom with a large gash to his throat and standing next to Spiderpaw stood a small smoky gray she-cat.

Underneath the scent of death, Shimmerlight could pick up the faint scent of Shadowclan. Amberstar charged through the throng of cats "What is going on?" she demanded.

Stoneshine shrugged "We were patrolling the border and found Shadowclan scents in our territory. We followed the scents all the way to snakerocks and found these two hiding out there. The tom was already dead when we got there and she begged for us to take them back to the camp"

The small she-cat was shaking and could barely stand and the gash to her throat stunk of infection.

Icedapple padded forward, cautiously sniffing over the two Shadowclan cats, touching her paw to the she-cat's nose. Amberstar watched Icedapple assess the cats carefully, suddenly Icedapple scurried backwards "They carry the sickness" she cried.

Instantly every cat scurried away, attempting to be at a safe distance. The smoky gray she-cat looked down at the ground sadly.

"Who are you?" Amberstar demanded.

"My name is Fogpaw" she began, her voice shaking and raspy, she looked down at the tom with sad green eyes "That's my brother Sootpaw".

"What are you doing here?" Icedapple asked "Shouldn't your clan be taking care of you?"

Fogpaw shook her head, her green eyes glinting with anger "Shadowclan is in ruin" she wailed.

"What do you mean?" Amberstar asked "Ravenstar said the sickness was gone"

Topazpaw appeared with a poultice of marigold in her jaws; Icedapple took it from her apprentice and began applying it to Fogpaw's neck.

Amberstar looked at the apprentice, waiting for an explanation. Fogpaw let out a contented sigh as Icedapple worked the healing juices into the wound.

"Ravenstar shouldn't be leader, he stole his way to power" she growled "He killed Blackclaw and Silvershadow's kits"

Minkstripe narrowed his eyes as yowls of shock, disbelief and anger erupted "How do you know this?" he asked gently.

Fogpaw narrowed her eyes "Sootpaw and I were in the nursery with our mother when it happened"

"Why would he kill kits with others in the nursery" Sunvine yowled "It doesn't make any sense"

"My mother was Heathersong, Ravenstar's sister and he knew he could easily manipulate and control her" she growled "When he found out we all knew the truth he had to dispose of us"

Amberstar nodded "Continue with the story" she prompted.

"When Ravenstar was just a warrior his name was Ravenheart" she meowed "He snuck into the nursery when Silvershadow was gone and killed her kits in order to make Blackclaw grieve and be useless in the hopes of being promoted to deputy. Sootpaw and I were sleeping in our nest with mother and we all saw the whole thing. When Ravenheart asked her if Sootpaw and I had seen anything she said no and that we had been sleeping" she whispered "He threatened our lives to keep her quiet"

The clan listened in shock as the young apprentices revealed the tom's crimes.

"When Silvershadow returned to her nest to find her kits dead, Ravenheart went back on his word, like he planned to all along and blamed Heathersong for their deaths" she growled angrily "Sootkit spoke up and tried to defend our mother and in order to protect us she admitted to the crime, taking the blame"

"Then Nightstar had no choice but to banish our mother to live as a rouge" she whispered, her sooty gray fur fluffed out "When Sootpaw and I became apprentices, Sootpaw was given to Ravenheart and he forced Sootpaw to bring the sickness into the camp by catching prey at carrionplace" she shivered at the memory.

"Nightstar quickly died from the sickness and Blackclaw  
refused the leadership, Ravenstar took up the spot and brought in a group of rouges that were completely loyal to him to be the new senior warriors."

"When out medicine cat couldn't control the sickness Ravenstar decided that the cat responsible should be banished. He threw Sootpaw out and I left with him, we were quickly attacked by one of his thug rouges that I assume was sent to kill us as soon as we left the territory".

"He killed Sootpaw and thought he killed me, I must have blacked out but when I woke up we were at snakerocks" she concluded.

Amberstar sadly looked at the apprentice "If what you say is true, then we can assume Ravenstar is trying to spread the sickness through the other clans" she took a deep breath before meowing "You cannot stay here"

Shocked meows began, some pitied the apprentices others wanted her and her sickness out of the camp.

Amberstar ignored the protests "We cannot afford to risk this sickness getting into our camp, leafbare has been hard enough" she turned away from the apprentice "Sootpaw will be buried with your mother and you will be escorted from our territory" she padded away disappearing into her den.

Icedapple meowed quietly "Stoneshine and Spiderpaw, since you have already been in contact with the body you must bury it, when you are done, rinse off in the stream, don't lick your fur"

The clan cats began to disperse, none willing to risk sickness by taking Fogpaw out of the territory. Angry at her clanmates Shimmerlight limped over to Fogpaw "I'll escort you out" she meowed.

Fogpaw blinked graciously, her green eyes fixed on her brother's body. Bluecloud touched noses with Shimmerlight "Be careful" he murmured "And you will rest when you get back to camp" he ordered, twining his tail with hers before trotting away.

Shimmerlight could see Stoneshine approaching her, his gray fur fluffed out and his nostrils flared with anger. As he reached her Shimmerlight opened her mouth about to tell him off when he interrupted her.

"Well don't you two make a cute couple" he spat, sending saliva flying onto Shimmerlight's face before stalking away, not waiting for a response.

Shimmerlight flinched, fuming she dug her claws into the ground "You know what Stoneshine" she yowled "You can just go jump in the river for all I care" she spat, limping out of camp followed by Fogpaw.

**AN: Sorry that Fogpaw talked so much in this chapter lol but she had alot to say, ha ha Ravenstar's true colors have been shown. Let me know what you thought about it.**


	21. Chapter 19

**Here is chapter 19 i hope you guys like it. Thanks for all the amzing reviews and stuff is about to start getting crazy :D RRR love you guys you're the best.**

**Cop and Mocha belong to Rebel Islander**

**Please leave me a nice long review after this chapter abotu what you have thought of the story so far, was you think will happen, what you dont like or anything like that.**

Shimmerlight stormed out of camp, her fur fluffed out and her claws unsheathed; suddenly she remembered she was supposed to be showing Fogpaw out of the territory, not wandering aimlessly. She stopped in her tracks and turned around, seeing the small apprentice struggling to keep up, Fogpaw wheezed heavily and coughed a few times before she reached Shimmerlight.

As Fogpaw reached her she shakily sat down, looking at the ground "Where am I supposed to go?" she meowed quietly "I can't go back to my clan, and I can't stay here". She whimpered sadly, her green eyes dull with grief.

Shimmerlight frowned feeling the apprentice's despair emanate from her like waves. She tried to imagine being in Fogpaw's position, betrayed by her clan, chased out by her friends and family and left to wander unfamiliar territory in search of a place where she belongs. She shuddered at the thought; she couldn't imagine life without her friends and family. No Shadowsplash or Bluecloud or Rowanflight, no Tansystalk or even Minkstripe, her secret hero.

"I'll take you to twolegplace" she meowed carefully "I'm sure the twolegs will be able to heal you"

Fogpaw nodded sadly "I guess that will be ok, and if I ever want to leave and be a loner I can I guess" she whispered. She slowly began padding in the direction of twoleg place and Shimmerlight padded beside her.

Shimmerlight nodded and soon they reached the edge of the forest, taking her first step out of the forest and into the openness of twolegplace she felt shiver's crawl across her spine. The twoleg nests emerged in neat rows; they sat side by side almost touching, each nest separated by a tall wooden fence.

Shimmerlight turned her head to the left staring down the line of twoleg nest, then she looked to the right, the nests seemed never ending. The grass was mowed short and there was no cover to be seen anywhere, she felt exposed as they began to trot along the wooden fence, Shimmerlight feeling equally as lost as Fogpaw.

Up a head Shimmerlight spotted a plump black and white figure crouched on top of the fence, she picked up the pace, reaching the tom in a few heartbeats.

"Hello? Can you help us?" she meowed, her ginger fur prickling uneasily as she spoke to the stranger. The large tom turned his head to look down at her with bright yellow eyes, the bell on his collar tinkled as his head moved.

The tom lashed his tail back and forth, yawning instead of responding and Shimmerlight flicked her ears in annoyance as she patiently waited for his reply. The tom stood to his paws and stretched more, his haunches raising high in the air as he dug his claws into the fence, finally, stretched to his satisfaction, the tom plopped into a sitting position.

"I dunno, what is it you want? He meowed, beginning to wash his face delicately.

Shimmerlight lashed her tail, irritated with this tom already "My name is Shimmerlight and this is Fogpaw, were looking for a twoleg that can help her, she is sick" as if on cue Fogpaw went into a bout of coughing that lasted a few heartbeats.

The black and white tom blinked his large yellow eyes then tilted his head "What's a twoleg?" Shimmerlight growled as Fogpaw whispered "Let's just keep looking, this kittypet is obviously not willing to help us"

Just as Shimmerlight was about to agree a small light brown tabby trotted across the top of the fence toward the tom.

"She is talking about housefolk Cop" the brown tabby turned soft green eyes on the two clan cats "I'm Mocha" she meowed "Sorry about him, he has pretty much been useless since he went to the vet last week"

Shimmerlight's ears pricked at the word "Vet? Those are twolegs that heal sick cats, right?" Mocha nodded "Yeah, why do you need one? Aren't you one of those wild cats that live in the forest? I've never heard of you needing a vet before"

Shimmerlight nodded "Yes we are clancats, but Fogpaw needs to see a vet, can you take us to one?"

Mocha blinked thoughtfully for a moment "Yeah actually I can, there is one not too far from here about four houses down that way" she pointed down the thunderpath with her tail "Follow me" she leapt down from the fence and began trotting down the thunderpath.

Shimmerlight hesitated before following her but gathered her courage and quickly began following. She followed Mocha closely and could hear Fogpaw just behind her. She felt uneasy as the brown tabby lead them through gardens and crossed thunderpaths, winding between small hedges and tiny little trees the seemed to be used as a decoration.

Mocha stopped in front of a pale yellow twoleg nest "This is the vet, just go up to the door and meow loudly, the vet will come out and take care of you" Fogpaw nodded tentatively stepping up to the door, as she opened up her jaws wide to meow Mocha suddenly stopped her.

"Wait not yet, I have good housefolk" she hissed "I need to be away from the door when you do it or they will take me too" she turned to Shimmerlight "And unless you want to go in there to you had better come with me, I'll take you back to the forest" as she trotted away Shimmerlight quickly touched noses with Fogpaw "Good luck" she whispered.

"Thank you" Fogpaw replied "For helping me"

Shimmerlight raced after Mocha and the two she-cats padded along the fence back towards Cop's house folk's nest.

"How do you know so much about clan cats?" Shimmerlight asked, trying to start a conversation. Mocha shrugged "The nest next to mine has a cat who told me that the cat that lived with my housefolk left to go live in the wild"

Shimmerlight pricked her ears, interested to know which clan cat she knew had originally been a kittypet "Oh really? Tell me more" she begged.

"Well all that I know is what Layla told me" she began "She told me that the cat, Rebecca had kittens with a clancat, only one survived and when the she-cat was five months old she disappeared and then when my housefolk went on her camping trip the cat just disappeared"

Shimmerlight felt her fur prickle at the familiarity of the story "What did Rebecca look like?"

Mocha thought hard for a moment "She was all black but with a tiny splash of white on her chest" she stopped in her tracks "Oh and she only had three legs".

"Shadow!" Shimmerlight yowled "Her name was Shadow, her daughter Leopardlight was my mother"

Mocha stopped outside Cop's house "That's nice" she meowed "Well this is where I stop, it was nice to meet you Shimmerlight" she leapt up back on top of the fence, disappearing into her garden.

Shimmerlight stood in place, stunned and shocked, unable to head straight into the forest like her muscles urged her to do. Instead she simply sat in place and thought. Suddenly a strange scent floated towards her and as she looked toward the scent she could see a white shape racing toward her, she was knocked off of her feet as it slammed into her.

Clambering back to her paws she looked down to see what had run into her, it was a large white cat, younger than her but still large none the less, the she-cat had a large scar over her left eye the scar was carved in a crescent shape.

Suddenly the white she-cat leapt to her paws, her claws unsheathed ready to fight. Shimmerlight bristled ready for the fight that was to come.

"Oh, it's just you" she meowed sheathing her claws and sitting down, curling her long white tail over her paws. Shimmerlight stood defensively unsure of how this cat knew her, suddenly it dawned on her, this was the kittypet kit Sunvine had attacked as an apprentice, and wow she had grown huge.

Shimmerlight relaxed her muscles and sheathed her claws "You remember me?" she asked "I'm Shimmerlight now"

The white she-cat nodded "How could I forget that cat that saved my life" she purred "I'm Moony" she scuffed the ground with her forepaw "I guess you can see why"

"Is that from the attack?" she meowed stiffly.

Moony nodded "Yeah but the name also came from the other kittypets calling me crazy" she laughed "They call me crazy because I wanted to learn how to fight" she looked at the ground embarrassed "So this would never happen again"

Shimmerlight purred "I think it is great you're learning to fight".

Moony nodded excitedly "And hunt" suddenly her eyes lit up like she was remembering something "Oh, foxdung" she spat "I'm supposed to be on a hunting assessment" she leapt to her paws "I gotta go, my mentor is following me" she touched noses with Shimmerlight quickly "Don't be a stranger" she called over her shoulder as she leapt into the bushes, the limbs quivering under the large cat's size.

Shimmerlight stood to her paws to go back to camp, curious and confused _who could be training Moony, she was using clan terms. Like mentor and hunting assessment. Is she being trained by a clancat? _She was so caught up in her thinking she didn't see another cat coming her way and was roughly shoved aside as they collided.

"Watch it kittypet" a voice spat.

Shimmerlight shook the dirt from her pelt and stood up turning to see who had shoved her, catching sight of the golden, brown and black dappled pelt leaping into the bushes after Moony. _Foxbrain! _She thought, heading back into the familiar forest.


	22. Chapter 20

**Ugh, hey everyone. Sorry about not updating in like 3 months. Life has been hectic with school and I had some major writers block. I hope you guys enjoy the chapter please leave me reviews on what you think is going on and hopefully I'll have the next chapter up by next week. I'm starting it tonight so we will see how it goes. Alright well here you go, RRR. 3 you guys.**

* * *

Shimmerlight stopped just at the edge of the forest, casting a glance back towards where the dappled cat had vanished into the bushes. Curling her lips she tasted the air, _a she-cat _she concluded, the strange scent tasted somehow familiar and Shimmerlight couldn't help but continue to drink in the she-cat's scent as she padded back to camp.

By the time she reached camp the sun was beginning to set in the gray sky, the strain of the journey causing her shoulder to throb. A small smile tugged at her lips seeing Bluecloud, patiently waiting for her outside of camp. As she reached him she stumbled over her injured paw, crashing nose first into his warm blue pelt.

A deep purr rumbled in his chest as he guided her into camp, towards the medicine den. The warmth of the medicine den engulfed her and the pain of her shoulder slowly inched its way through her as Icedapple led her to an empty nest.

Shimmerlight let out a long sigh as she curled up in the nest, her sore muscles settling down for sleep. Icedapple carefully sniffed over Shimmerlight's shoulder, her amber eyes narrowed in concentration.

"Everything seems the same, no infection" she disappeared into her herb store and returned with a poultice of marigold. As she pressed the healing juices into Shimmerlight's wound, the ginger she-cat sighed as her shoulder went numb.

Bluecloud rasped his tongue over her ears "I have to go" he murmured "I'm leading the dusk patrol".

Shimmerlight flicked her ears as his pawsteps faded out of the den; her vision went dark as she closed her eyes, sleep overcoming her.

_She opened her eyes and looked around; standing next to her was a dark ginger tom with electric green eyes. He opened his mouth to speak but the rushing sound of water drowned out any words he may be saying. He looked at her with serious green eyes, as if waiting for a reply, Shimmerlight growled in frustration, as she looked at her surroundings. _

_Trying to piece together where she was, from her place on a large boulder she could see large oak and maple trees. Tall grass and bushes dotted the landscape and she located the sound of the rushing water, a few foxlengths from her boulder ran a long river._

_Suddenly Shimmerlight realized why this place felt so familiar but yet was so strange, this was the gorge. The place Tansystalk had told her about where Leopardlight had saved the tribe from a pack of wolves by tricking them into running over the gorge. The place where Shimmersky died, the brave she-cat she was named for._

_Shimmerlight looked back to where the ginger tom had been, he was gone. In his place sat a dark brown tom with white paws and muzzle. The tom started to walk away from the river; he waved his tail, asking her to follow him._

_As she followed him, the sounds of the rushing water began to fade away until she could clearly hear the sounds of her paws crunching leaves._

_She followed closely behind him watching as the forest grew around her, the tall oak and maple trees hung over her casting a familiar and welcomed shadow over her pelt. Not noticing that the dark tabby tom had stopped walking she crashed into him._

_The tom turned his blue green eyes on her, his white whiskers twitching in amusement; he took a few steps forward before sitting down curling his tail over his paws. Shimmerlight inched forward until she was beside him; looking down at the ground she could see two fresh mounds of dirt at the tom's paws. Two burial sites._

_Before Shimmerlight could speak the tom looked at her again, "Do you know who I am Shimmerlight?"_

_She shook her head "Should I?"_

_"I am your great grandfather" he turned his gaze down to one of the graves "I am Shadow of Hanging Branch's father"_

_"My name is Falcon" he continued "I brought you here to remind you of your importance" he carefully stood up, his gray tinted muzzle wrinkling in the effort "You must stop the weed" he turned, meeting her blue eyes with his own._

_Shimmerlight dug her claws into the ground "I don't even know what that mean" she spat "How can weeds be a danger to the clan?"_

_Falcon narrowed his eyes "Not weeds, the weed". Shimmerlight cursed under her breath, ancestors never made any sense._

_"If you do not find a way to keep the weed from spreading it will poison hearts and lead the clan down a dangerous path to destruction" Falcon lifted his head to the stars "these cats today" he complained "Never will be as strong as those before them, never will lay their lives on the line for others"._

_"You don't know anything about me" she snarled, "I would do anything to save my clan"_

_"Then find the weed" he challenged, shoving his muzzle in her face._

_"Falcon!" the dark tom stepped back, turning to look at an approaching she-cat. The she-cat was slightly larger than falcon, her ginger and white pelt rippling with muscles Shimmerlight had only seen in one place before._

_"Thunderclan" she whispered as the she-cat's warm scent engulfed her. The ginger and white she-cat shook her head at Falcon._

_"How can you expect her to know what to do if you won't help her?" she demanded, her pelt was bristled and she rolled her bright amber eyes. Turning to look at Shimmerlight she smiled affectionately._

_"So this is her, huh?" the she-cat purred, she took a step closer to Shimmerlight, casting a glance back to Falcon "You can go now, I can handle this". The dark tom nodded before fading into a star._

_"Who are you?" Shimmerlight asked._

_"Isn't it obvious?" the ginger and white she-cat replied "I'm Shimmersky and I'm here to help guide you. Do you remember the prophecy?"_

_Shimmerlight nodded "Lionstorm told me to beware the son of morning and night and that Leopard went to find the moon"._

_Shimmersky nodded "Only the moon can truly destroy the weed but that isn't what you need to worry about. Leopard is dealing with that part of this prophecy and the moon knows her role" she places her tail on Shimmerlight's shoulder "All you need to worry about is finding the weed, remember we have already given you the answer" she begins to fade._

_Shimmerlight meowed anxiously "You haven't told me anything" she spat, the ginger and white she-cat vanished completely, her eerie voice hanging in the air._

_"The son of morning and night, only the shadow can contain it. Find the weed"._


	23. Chapter 21

**Here you go, chapter 21. You guys are gonna love this one, it is ALOT longer than the last chapter and it is really great to read, or so i think so myself lol. Please leave me a review or PM me what you think about it. I love hearing some feedback. Enjoy the chapter. RRR 3.**

* * *

Shimmerlight leapt to her paws, her heart pounding in her chest, seeing nothing but blackness she scurried backwards crashing in the wall behind her. She yowled in pain, jumping forward and tripping over her nest. _I can't see!_

"Icedapple!" she yowled, reaching up and touching her eyes gingerly with her forepaw, "I can't see".

She felt her heart pounding in her ears as Icedapple raced over, the sleek she-cat placed her tail on Shimmerlight's shoulder attempting to calm her down.

"We've got another one" the call came from the medicine den entrance, and Shimmerlight managed to pick out the sound of a cat being dragged through the den, for the direction of the dragging sound it seemed as though the patient was being dragged to solitary confinement.

"Stay right here Shimmerlight" she patted Shimmerlight's head with her tail tip "I'll be back in a heartbeat". Before Shimmerlight could protest the medicine cat had vanished and re appeared, her warm scent comforting the sightless warrior.

She sighed as something warm touched her eyes, then warm drops of water pooled on the corners of her eyes. As the warmth vanished Shimmerlight easily was able to open her eyes again.

She blinked a few times, getting used to the bright sunlight that pierced the den "What was that?" she whispered, her voice shaky.

Icedapple looked carefully into both of Shimmerlight's eyes "Yes" she meowed "You should be fine. Your eyes were crusted closed" she lifted a forepaw and touched Shimmerlight's nose "hmmm a little warm" she whispered.

Suddenly Topazpaw entered the den a small smoky gray black kit dangling from her jaws. She disappeared into the backroom where only the sickest cats were kept.

Shimmerlight stood up quickly trying to follow the medicine apprentice; she was stopped by Minkstripe who was leaving the back room "You can't go in there" he murmured quietly "It's for the sick cats"

"What sick cats?" she cried loudly "There can't be sickness, I took Fogpaw away" she tried to get past Minkstripe but the tom held her at bay with his large shoulders.

Minkstripe looked down at her with sorrowful eyes as Shimmerlight caught sight of Skypaw carrying another kit towards the back den, this one had soft dusty red brown fur. The tiny kit squealed and cried as the apprentice carried him. _Redkit!_

"Redkit" Shimmerlight cried "Shadekit", trying to push past Minkstripe again, the strong tom held her back, his eyes turning from sorrowful to sympathetic.

"I'm sorry Shimmerlight" he meowed quietly "You know how sickness works" implying that this was just how it was in the clan, as if those kits were not her kin, as if there was no hope.

His simple statement hurt her more than any swipe of claws; she turned away from the den bolting out into the camp, tears stinging her eyes.

She raced out of the camp, away from the sickness, away from her sorrows. She found herself getting closer and closer to twoleg place.

Shimmerlight skidded to a halt at the edge of the forest, she carefully tasted the air around her. _Moony has been through here today….and that other scent is here too. _She felt her fur tingle and calmness enveloped her as she tasted the strange scent from before.

As she was enjoying the scents and the ever growing warm breeze another scent approached her, carried by the wind. _Shinepaw?_

Shimmerlight tasted the air again just to be sure before following the familiar scent of her wayward apprentice.

The scent trail was very direct and steady, heading directly into twolegplace. Shimmerlight felt uneasiness crawl through her pelt as she left behind the familiar forest and headed into the unfamiliar cement maze that was twolegplace.

Shinepaw's trail was unwavering and weaved in an out of alleyways, as if the she-cat knew exactly where she wanted to go and exactly how to get there.

The scent grew stronger and stronger as Shimmerlight trotted along, determined to find out where her apprentice was.

Suddenly a dark yellow twoleg nest came into view.

As she approached the twoleg nest, Shinepaw's scent grew stronger and stronger. Suddenly the twoleg nest opened up and Shimmerlight leapt into the bushes.

Out trotted Shinepaw. The white and black apprentice stopped just outside the entrance as a large naked twoleg paw reached for her. Shimmerlight cringed at the sight of the twoleg paw, and expected Shinepaw to bolt.

But the apprentice purred as the twoleg stroked her. Shimmerlight felt fury welling up inside her as the scent of sloppy kittypet food wafted towards her. _How dare she come here and accept kittypet food when back in Thunderclan, their clanmates could be dying right now from sickness!_

As Shinepaw walked past, Shimmerlight leapt out from the bushes stopping her "What do you think your doing" she hissed.

Shinepaw shrugged "Just getting some food, leafbare has been hard, why should I take food away from the clan when im brave enough to get it somewhere else" she puffed out her chest.

Shimmerlight narrowed her eyes to slits "Show me your hunting crouch" she spat "Right here, right now"

Shinepaw looked around nervously, scuffing her paw on the ground before crouching into a lopsided hunting crouch, her back was arched high and her tail rustled along the ground. She held it for a few heartbeats before her legs began to shake with the effort.

Shimmerlight pushed against her and Shinepaw fell to the ground "Hey" she growled "Why did you do that"

"Your crouch is horrible" she spat "You have been in training for almost three moons and already Amberstar's kits have better warrior skills than you"

Shinepaw recoiled as if she had been struck, tears welled in her eyes "Who wants to be a dumb warrior anyways" she cried.

"Either you stop coming to the twolegs for food and focus on your training or don't come back at all" Shimmerlight spat "The camp is riddled with sickness and the last thing we need is a warrior who can't decide where her loyalties lie"

Shinepaw took a deep breath and took a step back before whispering "I'm not cut out to be a warrior" without a second glance she took off back into the yellow twoleg nest.

Shimmerlight growled in frustration, bolting straight back to camp. Heading straight for Amberstar who was sharing tongue's near the fresh kill pile.

"Amberstar" Shimmerlight began carefully "Shinepaw has left the clan, she has chosen to live as a kittypet" She went on to tell Amberstar the rest of the story as quickly as possible.

Amberstar nodded carefully "I have seen the signs for some time now; I could only hope that she would realize what an asset to the clan she was"

Shimmerlight growled under her breath "Asset? She could barely catch any prey"

"Are you talking about Shinepaw?" Whitefog asked trotting over "I haven't seen her all day, I'm starting to get worried"

Amberstar turned a sorrowful gaze to the white queen "Shinepaw has left us, Shimmerlight found her accepting food from a twoleg, she gave her two options to leave or to return to the clan and never go back to twoleg place"

Whitefog bristled before leaping at Shimmerlight "You chased her away" she spat "What kind of mentor are you" she growled.

Shimmerlight was stunned by the she-cats attack, "I didn't chase her away, she left"

Amberstar easily pulled Whitefog off of Shimmerlight "That is enough" she spat "Shimmerlight was right when she gave her the option. The last thing we need in this clan right now is cats with undecided loyalties"

Shimmerlight backed away as Amberstar began to console Whitefog, she rasped her tongue over the queen and murmured soothing words "I know you wanted her to be a great warrior, but she will be happier where she is" Shimmerlight could shake away Whitefog's hateful glare that burned her ginger pelt.

She found her paws leading her towards the nursery, as she reached the entrance shuffling from inside forced her to move back.

A heartbeat late Shadowsplash emerged, a small Lionkit dangling from her jaws. Shimmerlight frowned "Is he sick too?" she whispered.

Shadowsplash shook her head "No" she set the soundless kit at Shimmerlight's paws "I was actually looking for you" she murmured "I'm moving into the medicine den, I can't leave my kits in there alone. I need to be with them"

_But what if you get sick? _As the thought crossed Shimmerlight's brain she opened her mouth to argue "But-"

She was cut off my Shadowsplash "I know the risk" she meowed quietly "But my kits need me, Icedapple said she might know how to help them. And if not, she knows how to make their journey to starclan painless" she ducked her head, giving Lionkit a few brisk licks "I need you to take care of him for me"

Shimmerlight felt her heart clench at the idea "You say it like you mean forever" she whispered her voice catching in her throat and fury beginning to well inside her.

Shadowsplash smiled reassuringly "Of course not" she gave her sister a comforting lick over the ears "Just until I can leave the medicine den".

Shimmerlight felt hot tears burning her eyes, but nodded in agreement "Of course ill take care of him….until you get back that is" she meowed carefully.

Shadowsplash purred loudly "Thank you" she gave Lionkit a few more licks before trotting toward the medicine den. As she was about to go in she turned giving Shimmerlight a sorrowful glance "Take care of him for me, always" she meowed quietly, disappearing into the den.

Shimmerlight felt her fur prick uneasily at her sister's farewell words.


	24. Chapter 22

**Hello everybody, here is the next chapter. Honestly it was hard for me to write this chapter, i had no idea what i wanted it to say but i knew where i wanted to go, which you will see in the next chapter as soon as i get that one typed up. I hope you enjoy it and please leave me a nice super duper long review saying what you think. RRR 3**

* * *

After Shadowsplash vanished into the medicine den Shimmerlight felt her heart ache for her sister. She didn't understand a queen's love and devotion to her kits; she couldn't comprehend why they would effortlessly risk their lives just to be in the same den with them. And what about Lionkit? Doesn't he deserve the same attention from Shadowsplash as Shadekit and Redkit are receiving. What will Lionkit do is Shadowsplash gets sick?

The muddy ground was damp with the runoff from the melting snow and as Shimmerlight's paws grew wetter a cold chill spread through her body. A warm breeze fluffed out her fur and rustled the newly growing leaves in the trees. Newleaf was on its way. Newleaf was just about here.

An ear piercing cry brought Shimmerlight out of her thoughts and back into reality. Shimmerlight stared down at Lionkit for a moment; her ginger pelt bristled, expecting some sort of deep rooted maternal instinct to take over. She expected something inside her to burst free, some kind of buried knowledge of what to do with the crying kit.

Nothing!

She gritted her teeth in frustration "What do you want?" she hissed desperately as if expecting the kits to respond "What do I do?"

She looked around as if expecting the answer to appear somehow around her before delicately closing her teeth around the kit's scruff and carrying him into the nursery.

Shimmerlight charged through the nursery, Lionkit mewling as he dangled at her feet. Shimmerlight hurriedly trotted to the back of the den, her gaze darting from nest to nest in a search for Brightwing.

She spotted the gray and white queen curled in her nest, Petalkit curled up between the queen's forepaws. Shimmerlight hurried over to the queen, dropping Lionkit at the queen's paws. As the kit hit the ground he began to wail again and Shimmerlight cringed as guilt washed over her pelt.

She awkwardly rasped her tongue over Lionkit's head in an last attempt to soothe him.

Soft laughter sounded beside her and Shimmerlight narrowed her eyes seeing Brightwing covering her mouth with her tail, trying unsuccessfully to stifle her laughter.

Embarrassment fueled Shimmerlight's anger and she unconsciously curled her tail around Lionkit, pulling him away from Brightwing and closer to her own belly.

"What?" she spat, her ears pounding and her fur hot with embarrassment.

Brightwing purred light heartedly as Petalkit moved from between the queen's forepaws to against her soft belly. The kit kneaded her paws on Brightwings belly as she nursed.

"Nothing" Brightwing meowed, her eyes bright with amusement.

"The stop laughing" Shimmerlight demanded "I'm not his mother how am I supposed to stop him from crying"

Brightwing rolled her amber eyes "He is probably just hungry" she reached forward placing her paw over Lionkit "May I?" she asked. Shimmerlight nodded in consent and Brightwing pulled the whimpering kit to her belly, next to a sleeping Petalkit.

Shimmerlight watch in amazement as Lionkit quieted down, latching onto Brightwing and easily began to suckle.

"I can help you take care of him while your sister is busy nursing the other two" Brightwing meowed "I have plenty of milk and I really don't mind nursing another kit, I would have loved to have had more" she looks down lovingly at both Petalkit and Lionkit and once again Shimmerlight was overcome with the confusion of queens.

"Thank you for offering to help" Shimmerlight whispered "I don't exactly know what im doing" she admitted quietly.

Brightwing nodded, a big smile on her face "Don't worry about it, none of us know what to do at first" she carefully rasped her tongue over Petalkit and then Lionkit "you will get the hang of it"

"I don't need to get the hang of it" Shimmerlight spat, her words coming off harsher than she intended "I'm sorry" she apologized "But I won't be getting used to it, Shadowsplash will be back soon to take care of him"

Brightwing nodded solemnly "Of course"

Shimmerlight shook her head, attempting to dislodge thought of her sister getting sick and attempting to cool her frustration. She looked down at Lionkit in hopes that he would distract her.

The small kit purred loudly, kneading his paws against Brightwing's soft belly fur.

The loud purrs rumbled in Lionkit's belly and as he began to purr, Shimmerlight felt a shaky purr escape her throat.

Shimmerlight crouched down low, lying down on her belly, her forepaws tucked underneath her chest.

"What does it feel like?" she asked curiously, her ice blue eyes never leaving Lionkit's golden ginger pelt and his small kneading paws.

Brightwing purred her amber eyes slowly closing as she nodded her head "It tickles" she purred her eyes nearly closed to slits. Her tail tip began to flick back and forth as she dozed off.

Shimmerlight stood up to leave "Thank you for helping me: she looked back down at Lionkit, a small smile tugging at the corner of her lips "Send for me when he wakes up" she meowed. Brightwing nodded slightly laying her head down on her forepaws.

Shimmerlight slowly padded over to the fresh kill pile, looking over the meager prey that was now wet and soaked in mud. She curled her lip, contemplating whether she should just go out and catch something fresh when her stomach growled, reminding her of how hungry she was.

Disdainfully she lifted a sopping wet vole in her jaws and headed toward the tree stump where the apprentices ate, if there was room she planned to eat on top of it to avoid getting anymore wet than she needed to.

She leapt up onto the tree stump before shaking droplets of water from her paws, before devouring her prey she attempted to dry her fur with a few brisk licks. A familiar scent wafted over her and as she felt a warm tongue over her ears she purred.

Bluecloud leapt up on to the tree stump with her "I see I wasn't the only one with this idea" he teased.

Shimmerlight rolled her eyes "Well you taught me everything I know" she purred, rustling from the medicine den drew her attention. Suddenly the air felt heavy and sky grew dark, a cold chill engulfed Shimmerlight and all teasing and joking seemed pointless. Nothing could make her forget the severity of the clan's situation as Icedapple emerged from the medicine den, a limp white figure in her jaws.

_Spiderpaw!_


	25. Chapter 23

**Here is the next chapter, bear with me i know it is a little strange but i think it is very powerful and well written if i do say so myself lol. I found this chapter very easy to write, it just took on a life of its own. I hope you guys like it, please review what you thought. RRR 3**

The sickness came quickly like lightning but remained evident within the camp for moons. Amberstar chose to avoid the past two gatherings and thank starclan none of the other clans took this as an opportunity to attack. The sickness swept through each den, quickly infecting but slowly claiming it's victims.

Icedapple used every herb and flower combination she knew but mostly in vain. The warriors den became quarantined for all of the sick cats and everyone else moved into the apprentices den.

The kits went first, almost mercifully. They simply fell asleep and never again awoke. Shadekit joined starclan first; she was quickly followed by her brother Redkit. Amberstar held a mourning ceremony and the kits were buried beside their ancestors.

Shadowsplash's health deteriorated quickly after the loss of her kits. Her cough worsened until she began choking on her own bile and seeing the faces of her lost children instead of reality. As her fever rose her mind worsened until she no longer recognized Shimmerlight's voice or the name of her last surviving kit.

She only sought comfort in the solemn words and comforting mewling of her mate. Sunvine stayed with her in the medicine den, soothing her and calming her down when the night terrors and hallucinations began, as her mind slowly betrayed her.

After Shadowsplash was buried, Sunvine sat by her gravesite every night for almost a moon. The tom's yellow eyes dulled with grief and his coat grew dusty. Icedapple began to fear he would contract the illness. After some time alone grieving and some words with his father Duskheart he slowly began to recover.

Next the sickness crept into the elders den, claiming the lives of Featherspots, Leafray and Darkfur. The elders went almost as quietly as the kits had.

From the apprentices den both Spiderpaw and Skypaw fell ill. The fever took Spiderpaw first, first his mind gave out then achy limbs and damp coughs which quickly lead to him choking to death. Skypaw stroked his brother's flank weakly with his tail as he died.

Skypaw recovered enough to leave the quarantined warriors den soon after his brother's death.

The last cat to join starclan was Ashenpelt. Shimmerlight cursed the day that the tom woke up coughing in the middle of the night. It was bad enough they were all being packed together into the apprentice den, but now they weren't going to get any sleep.

Not soon after that night warriors fell ill. Stoneshine, Squirreltail, Raindapple, Silverstreak, and Shimmerlight all became infected.

They joined the others in the warriors den and settled down, preparing for a moon of pain and agony or possibly death.

The wails in the dark began a few nights after being diagnosed by Icedapple. Shimmerlight found it hard enough to sleep, she felt like her body was on fire. Just as the pain became practically unbearable the heat would leave her limbs and no amounts of warmth cold stop her teeth from chattering.

Coughs racked her body and her vision fluctuated from blurry to nonexistent. A strange pricking pain coursed through her veins and limbs. It felt like teeth gnawing on her skin and insides, like she was being eaten alive. She constantly tried to fight away the rats she was so sure were gnawing at her flesh but fatigue kept her nearly immobilized.

She was ever aware of Stoneshine's hot feverish pelt pressed against hers. His cries of pain in the night kept her up and failed to distract her from her own pain. The gnawing continued to torment her.

_How could Stoneshine just let these rats eat me alive? _She thought to herself, unable to voice her concerns.

All sense of time vanished in the hot sticky darkness that was the warriors den. The only clue that time was passing was the arrival and more often than not, the departure of her clanmates from the den.

Eventually she was joined in the den by the comforting scent of Bluecloud. She didn't know how long she had been in the den, all she was that she was the only one left.

Bluecloud's familiar scent and pawsteps comforted her as he lay down beside her, pressing his cool pelt against hers.

"I brought you this" he murmured, pushing something damp up against her nose. Shimmerlight blinked repeatedly as her vision went from black to blurry. The scent of fresh water hit the roof of her mouth and she slowly lapped at it, hating how much energy it took.

"Icedapple said I could come visit you" he purred "She said you're not contagious anymore but she doesn't want you leaving until your fever is gone"

Shimmerlight sighed resting her head on her forepaws, satisfied by the cool water on her tongue, she flicked her tail tip back and forth enjoying the sound of Bluecloud's voice.

Bluecloud began grooming her and Shimmerlight felt her fur grow hot in embarrassment. _I must look horrible _she thought _I haven't exactly had the energy or the time to groom. _Her embarrassment quickly subsided as she was soothed by Bluecloud's calm even strokes.

"Lionkit opened his eyes while you were gone" Bluecloud meowed "He has beautiful ice blue eyes like you do. I've been telling him all about you and all the mischief you used to get into" he purred "Well you still get into plenty of mischief"

Shimmerlight purred, her heart aching, she missed Lionkit terribly.

"I would bring him to see you but Icedapple is afraid he may still be able to catch it" a deep purr rumbled in his throat "But I promised him you would be back out soon and he could meet you then"

Shimmerlight felt a small smile tugging at her lips _I would like that very much _she thought, drifting off to sleep beneath Bluecloud's soothing strokes.

**I really enjoyed writing this lol, it was interesting to put myself in a sick cats mind, i had to think about what would it feel like? and how would i explain things? I hope you like it and thought it turned out good, and i kept my promise to have SHimmerlight get sick. Thanks for reading see you guys soon.**

**PS. I know its confusing to tell how time passes in these stories so the sickness lasted between two and half and three moons but the clan only missed two gatherings. In the next chapter they will be a few days away from the next gathering. This chapter explains the the happenings of the past two and half to three moons and the next chapter will take place exactly a half moon from where this chapter ended which will take us to like 3 days before the gathering.**

**If anyone is confused about the timing just PM me, the reason i am explaining this is to keep track of how old Lionkit is and how long before he is apprenticed because important things happen around his apprenticeship.**


	26. Chapter 24

**Here you go guys, chapter 24. I hope you guys enjoy it and leave me super super super long review about what you though. Personally I think it's a great chapter and I really really really loved writing it. Also at the bottom of this chapter is an updated alliances. **

**PS. CONTEST! If you can guess my favorite female character from the first arc you win the job of giving Topazpaw her full medicine cat name. Good Luck!**

**Half of a Moon Later…**

Shimmerlight cautiously padded out of the medicine den, the late Newleaf sun nearly blinding her after so many moons in the dark. Icedapple finally cleared her to leave the confinement of the medicine den, where she was placed to heal when she was the last ill cat in the clan. Even though the night terrors were gone and her cough was practically nonexistent, she still easily tired and had to force herself to eat any prey.

Bluecloud slept in the warriors den with her for the past half moon. Coaxing her to eat and grooming her matted pelt, he kept her warm when the chills came and soothed her through the nightmares.

Clan life slowly recovered and returned to normal. Tansystalk and Dawnpool retired to the elders den to keep Frostflower company, the only elder strong enough to fight off the sickness. After Skypaw regained his strength Duskheart took him out for an assessment, the young tom's name is now Skyshine.

Amberstar's kits became apprentices. Willowpaw went to Bluecloud, Drizzlepaw went to Skyshine and BIrdpaw went to Sunvine. Shimmerlight felt her stomach tighten as Sunvine gained his first apprentice, the tom had yet to prove he had recovered from the death of his mate and Shimmerlight was all too aware that Sunvine was now in the running for becoming deputy.

Shimmerlight trotted over to the freshkill pile, it grew larger and the prey seemed to grow fatter every day. As she picked up two plump mice in her jaws she tried not think about how she wasn't strong enough to go out and hunt on patrol yet.

She tried to keep her mind and paws busy by watching Petalkit and Lionkit while Brightwing returned to warrior duties during the day. With so many of their clanmates still weak from the sickness the queen chose to help make up patrols and hunt extra for the clan.

From lack of strength and numbers the clan was unable to patrol the usual borders; instead they started out simply patrolling the outside of the camp and hunting near the camp. The patrols move closer and closer to the real borders every day.

Shimmerlight padded to the nursery spotting Squirreltail basking in the sun outside the den. Her dark ginger pelt lit up like a flame and her swollen belly rose and fell with every deep breath.

Shimmerlight plopped down next to the queen, pushing one of the mice over to her. The queen blinked gratefully before devouring the mouse in a few swift bites.

"Hungry?" Shimmerlight teased before slowly nibbling on her mouse.

Squirreltail purred loudly flicking Shimmerlight with her tail tip "Don't judge, I'm feeding more than one stomach over here".

Shimmerlight tilted her head "are you sure?" she teased poking Squirreltail's bulging belly with her forepaw "are there kits in there? I thought it was just mice that you swallowed whole".

Squirreltail swiped Shimmerlight's ear playfully "You will understand someday".

Shimmerlight "Not likely, I'm not exactly mothering material" she gave her chest fur a few embaressed licks.

Squirreltail scoffed dismissively "For the love of starclan, you're a great mother" she encouraged "Lionkit is lucky to have you".

Shimmerlight purred "Thanks", she began grooming back Squirreltail's fiery pelt. Squirreltail closed her eyes, purring loudly.

Shimmerlight flicked her ears picking up the sounds of tiny pawsteps and hushed whispers. The sounds were approaching the nursery and Squirreltail opened one eye slightly.

"Speak of the devil" she meowed "Here they come now".

"Shhh" Lionkit's voice sounded from the bushes beside the nursery, a mere hop away from Shimmerlight's tail.

"But Lionkit" Petalkit exclaimed.

"I said be quiet" Lionkit hissed "They are gonna hear you".

Shimmerlight rolled her eyes hearing the rustling behind her.

"On the count of three" Petalkit giggled, kneading the ground with her paws, possible crouching to spring. Rustling behind her confirmed Shimmerlight's suspicion.

"One…two…three!" rustling in the bushes clued Shimmerlight in on exactly when the kits moved. She quickly pulled her tail towards her body, a heartbeat before Lionkit landed on the ground.

A puff of dust clouded around him causing him to sneeze before leaping to his paws.

"No fair" he cried "You can't move"

Shimmerlight purred "Oh I can't? I'm pretty sure the prey would have moved with all that racket" she teased.

"Did you get her?". Shimmerlight turned back to the bush to see Petalkit standing on her back legs, poking her head out of the bushes.

"No" Lionkit grumbled "She heard you".

Shimmerlight frowned "Now now, Lionkit" she scolded "That's no way to act".

Lionkit flattened his ears "Sorry momma"

Shimmerlight nodded, a smile tugging at her lips as a familiar scent engulfs her "Now how about Bluecloud teaches you how to stalk quietly"

She turned to face Bluecloud smirking at him. The blue tom smiled dropping down into a crouch "I would love to but right now I have to take Willowpaw out for a hunt" he turned his blue saucer eyes on Shimmerlight.

"Do you want to come? It will be fun" as he spoke Willowpaw trotted over, her sleek silver and black pelt meticulously well groomed.

Shimmerlight stretched quickly, feeling her muscles ache "Sure, let's go" she looks back to Lionkit "Now you too do whatever Squirreltail tells you, I'll be back soon"

Both kits look at each other excitedly and nod quickly before vanishing into the nursery.

Shimmerlight raced out of the camp entrance, tired but loving the feeling of being out of camp. She could hear Bluecloud right behind her and Willowpaw behind him.

The sound of scratching and nibbling caught Shimmerlight's attention and she skidded to a halt ebside a tree, dropping into a hunting crouch. As she crept closer another sound reached her ears.

"It was all your fault"

"Sunvine what are you doing?". Shimmerlight recognized the voices as belonging to Sunvine and Stoneshine. Worriedly she looked at Bluecloud who nodded and they headed toward the sound.

After a few pawsteps they found Sunvine and Stoneshine by the training hollow, their pelts bristling and Sunvine's eyes blazing, his claws unsheathed.

The sandy gray tom crept closer to Stoneshine, his tail lashing and his eyes fixated on the fearful tom.

Stoneshine backed away slowly, fear in his amber eyes.

"Sunvine!" Bluecloud growled "What is going on?"

Sunvine turned a fiery glare at Bluecloud "Stay out of this" he spat "You don't understand. I lost her. I loved her and now she is gone" he turned his hateful glare back at Stoneshine "And it is all his fault. If he had never brought that filthy Shadowclan apprentice back into camp then none of this would have happened"

He turned his gaze to Shimmerlight "You understand. You know it's his fault" he growled "You know you want him dead" he spat. Stoneshine looked at Shimmerlight sadly, his amber eyes dull but pleading.

Shimmerlight stared at Sunvine speechless.

Bluecloud took a step toward Sunvine "That's not true, this isn't his fault" he placed his tail tip on Sunvine's shoulder "Now come on, let's get you back to camp, and get you to Icedapple" he whispered.

Sunvine bared his teeth angrily, shoving Bluecloud away from him "It's his fault…he killed her" before anyone could react Sunvine was on top of Stoneshine, his jaws closed around the large gray tom's throat.

Stoneshine thrashed under Sunvine's clutch, raking his claws down the tom's sides. Shimmerlight launched herself at Sunvine, easily pulling him off as he let go of Stoneshine, going limp as Shimmerlight pulled him away.

"What was that all about?" Shimmerlight meowed, shocked by the events that had just unfolded.

Bluecloud turned to Willowpaw "Get back to camp, tell Icedapple he had another episode, and don't let anyone else hear"

The small apprentice nodded racing away back towards camp.

Bluecloud padded over "I'll take him back to camp" he murmured. Shimmerlight stepped between Bluecloud and Sunvine "What do you mean episode?"

Bluecloud sighed "He hasn't been quite right since Shadowsplash's death….I found him out here after she died catching her prey and sleeping at her gravesite every night. I told Icedapple about it and she is helping him but his progress is slow" he meowed quietly casting nervous glances at Stoneshine who was staunching the blood flowing from his neck.

"Sunvine was embarrassed and didn't want anyone beside me and Icedapple to know. I have never seen him this bad before, he has never been dangerous" he steps past her lifting Sunvine in his jaws and dragging him back in the direction of camp, casting a soft blue gaze her way before disappearing into the forest.

_That's where your wrong _She thought _He has always been dangerous._

"Thanks by the way" Stoneshine meowed quietly "but you didn't have to save me…he was right, it was my fault. I should have known better than to bring that cat into camp. And now our clanmates are dead and the ones that are left alive are weak and worst of all you got sick…you almost died" his voice cracked as it grew quieter "You can blame me if you want"

"No" Shimmerlight padded over to him as she spoke "This isn't your fault and I don't blame you" she leaned against him, helping to hold him up "Now let's get you back to camp" she purred.

** Updated Alliances**

Leader:

**Amberstar:** a light brown tabby she-cat with even lighter almost white tabby stripes and white paws. She has dark amber eyes and cares greatly for all cats.

Deputy

**Minkstripe:** a large broad shouldered gray tom with darker blackish gray stripes. The father of Silverstreak and Ashenpelt.

Medicine Cat

**Icedapple: **a slender pure white she-cat with dark amber eyes.

Medicine Cat Apprentice

**Topazpaw:** a light tabby ginger she-cat with a white muzzle and paws and deep water blue eyes. She is the sister to Squirrelpaw and Rowanflight.

Warriors

**Gorsefur:** a dark gray and black tabby tom with dark amber eyes. Mate: Brightwing. Former mate: Silverstreak.

**Rowanflight:** a light ginger tom with lighter ginger stripes and dark water blue eyes. Never was the same after Leopardlight vanished, brother to Squirrelpaw and Topazpaw. Mate: Leopardlight.

**Raindapple:** a dark blue gray she-cat with soft blue eyes and one white front paw.

**Silverstreak:** a slender silver and black streaked she-cat with blue eyes. She has a hard time accepting strange cats and doesn't trust easily. Former mate: Gorsefur.

**Duskheart:** a large dark black tom with glinting yellow eyes. Mate: Dawnpool.

**Bluecloud:** a large broad shouldered blue tom with large white paws and light blue eyes. Apprentice: Willowpaw.

**Whitefog:** a smoky white and gray she-cat with dark amber eyes, is Icedapple's sister. Mate: Ashenpelt. KITS: Shinepaw, Spiderpaw, Skyshine.

**Stoneshine: **a large gray tom with thick shaggy fur and amber eyes. Mate: Squirreltail.

**Sunvine: **a light gray and sand colored tom with dark black tabby stripes and a black tail tip. Sand colored underfur , underbelly and paws and bright yellow eyes. Mate: Shadowsplash. KITS: Shadekit, Redkit, Lionkit. Apprentice: Birdpaw.

**Skyshine:** a large white tom with gray patches and dark amber eyes. Apprentice: Drizzlepaw.

**Shimmerlight:** a bright ginger she-cat with ice blue eyes and white chestfur.

Apprentices

**Drizzlepaw: **a small light brown tabby she-cat with white tabby stripes.

**Willowpaw: **a small light silver tabby she-cat with darker tabby stripes and light amber eyes.

**Birdpaw: **a large dark gray tom with black tabby stripes and white chest fur and a white muzzle.

Queens

**Brightwing:** a white and gray she-cat with amber eyes. Mate: Gorsefur. KITS: Petalkit

**Squirreltail:** a dark fiery ginger she-cat with bright greenish blue eyes and white chestfur, sister to Rowanflight and Topazpaw. Mate: Stoneshine

Elders

**Frostflower:** a once beautiful pure white she-cat with blue eyes. Was the first cat to greet Leopardlight when she first joined the clan. Shimmersky was the last kit she ever had.

**Dawnpool:** a large but slender golden she-cat with eyes the color of Newleaf grass. She is loyal but also distrusting of many cats and follows the warrior code without straying from it. Mate: Duskheart.

**Tansystalk:** a sleek black and white tortoishell queen with soft amber eyes and white chest fur. She lost her mate and her entire litter to greencough and adopted Leopardlight's and Rowanflight's kits.


	27. Chapter 25

**Hey everybody thanks so much! I had a great response to the last chapter and all your reviews made me so happy. So here is the next chapter and ill probably have the next one typed up within the next few days, im really excited for the next chapter lol. Well here it is please give me a review saying what you like, dont like, what you want to see and all that.**

**Rebel Islander won the contest with the guess of Silverstream, she was my favorite female character. Topazpaw's name will be revealed in the next chapter.**

**I would also like to give a shout out to the many guest reviews i have been getting, since i cant thank you directly with a message this is the best i can do THANK YOU! lol and i hope to see many many many more reviews for this story, my hopes are to hit 100 by the end of it.**

**Anyways ill shut up now, here is the chapter, enjoy and RRR 3**

* * *

**Half a Moon Later…**

Shimmerlight carefully stalked toward a dried out holly bush, its leaves lay dead on the ground and a quiet scuffling sound came from beneath the leaves. Lashing her tail, she breathed in, tasting the prey's scent on her tongue, her mouth beginning to water at the thought of the plump juicy mouse. She waggled her haunches before leaping onto the prey, swiftly breaking its neck with her teeth.

Satisfied with her catch she turned to head back to camp, but not before fresh Riverclan scent wafted over her. A growl rumbled in her chest but she stayed where she was, at the edge of the forest which was now the new border with Riverclan. On the other side of the border, the forest opened up into a large clearing with a river and Sunningrocks.

While the clan was too weak to patrol near Sunningrocks Riverclan took this as an opportunity to continue to push the border back, deeper into Thunderclan territory, until it reached where it does now.

Shimmerlight watched the group of Riverclan cats warming their pelts on Sunningrocks and a twinge of envy and anger pricked her pelt. She recognized Mintflower's black pelt and bristled, a growl rumbling deep in her chest.

A loud crack caught her attention; she quickly turned her gaze to the river. A moment ago it was still frozen over, but as a large tom attempted to cross the large slabs of ice broke under his weight and the large tom plunged into the icy depths.

The toms clanmates raced to his aid, quickly pulling him up out of the churning black water onto the Sunningrocks side of the river.

Shimmerlight watched as the ice was pushed down river by the rushing water. Quietly she lifted the mouse in her jaws and raced back to the camp.

She skidded to a halt as she entered the camp, dropping the mouse in order to catch her breath.

Minkstripe looked at her curiously "Shimmerlight, what is going on?"

Shimmerlight felt the eyes on her clanmates turn on her as she began to speak "The ice broke" she meowed "At the river, a Riverclan tom fell through the ice" she tried to catch her breath as the news sunk in.

Bluecloud stepped up to her "Is he okay?" he asked quietly.

"Who cares" Sunvine meowed "It's none of our concern" he waved his tail dismissively.

Shimmerlight narrowed her eyes at Sunvine, anger building up in her chest.

"Is he okay?" Minkstripe repeated Bluecloud's question, general concern in his voice. Shimmerlight answered with a nod "His clanmates pulled him out by Sunningrocks"

"Sunningrocks?" Sunvine asked "You mean some of them are at Sunningrocks right now?"

Shimmerlight nodded uneasiness prickling her pelt "Yes, a group of them were on the rocks when the ice broke. The river is churning at full force I don't think they will be able to swim across anytime soon"

"This is perfect" Whitefog stood up as she spoke "This is the perfect opportunity to reclaim Sunningrocks for Thunderclan"

Yowls of agreement chorused as Amberstar climbed up the highledge "I see there is no need to call a meeting" she observed "What is this all about?"

"The river isn't frozen anymore" Gorsefur yowled, the toms muscles rippled at the prospect of battle.

"This is the best chance we have at taking back Sunningrocks" Silverstreak agreed, ignoring her former mate's smile as she agreed with him.

Amberstar nodded "It would seem that starclan supports our claim to Sunningrocks, Sunningrocks is ours" she cried, digging her claws into the rocks beneath her.

Rowanflight stepped forward, his ginger pelt aflame in the rising sun, his blue eyes shone cautiously "Is it wise to fight so soon after sickness" he cautioned "Many of us are still recovering"

"What if they bring reinforcements?" Skyshine meowed his voice squeaking as he attempted to hidenhis fear of his first battle.

"Shimmerlight, how many warriors did you see?" Amberstar inquired.

"No more than six" she responded confidently, nervousness pricked her pelt but the excitement quickly took over.

Amberstar looked down at Minkstripe, not planning on making such a huge decision without the support of her deputy "What do you think?"

Minkstripe thought for a moment before speaking "It will be an even fight, not won easily if at all"

"For starclan's sake" Sunvine cried "We are Thunderclan, are we going to allow a bunch of fish munchers to keep territory that is rightfully ours, we will allow them to take more of our territory, pawstep by pawstep?"

"No" strong yowls of agreement answered him.

"The longer we let them have Sunningrocks the weaker they will think we are, who is to say they won't continue to take more of our territory? He asked, pacing in front of his clanmates, his striped tabby pelt fluffed out.

Yowls of agreement erupted around him, Shimmerlight watched in shock as Sunvine easily rallied his clanmates.

"Are we cowardly kittypets? Or are we Thunderclan warriors?" he asked "I say we go to Sunningrocks and show Riverclan who we are and what we can do" his eyes blazed and his claws unsheathed.

More yowls erupted as he finished and Amberstar waited for the cries to die down before speaking again.

"Well I do believe the clan is in agreement" she meowed, climbing down from the highledge, she turned to Minkstripe "Lead the battle patrol, today we take back Sunningrocks!"

Minkstripe nodded "Whitefog, Sunvine, Bluecloud, Skyshine, Gorsefur, and Raindapple" he waved the cats over with his tail "Let's go"

"Wait!" Shimmerlight called, racing over as the patrol began to leave "I want to come too"

Minkstripe glanced at her shoulder for a moment "Alright" he meowed carefully, leading the patrol out of the camp and toward Sunningrocks.

As they approached the edge of the forest the sound of the rushing water reached Shimmerlight's ears just before the scent of fish reached her scent glands.

Minkstripe stopped the patrol before they reached the clearing "Alright" he began "Now, try to fight in pairs if possible, stay away from the river and try not to fight on the rocks, they aren't safe to fight on"

"Yeah, yeah" Sunvine interrupted flexing his muscles and digging his claws into the ground "Let's just go"

Minkstripe narrowed his eyes at the young tom and for a moment Shimmerlight noticed for the first time since she met him, how old and tired Minkstripe was.

His muzzle was tinted with gray and his eyes were dull with age and exhaustion, but only for a moment. A heartbeat later his eyes were bright and strong and his claws were unsheathed and ready for battle.

His youthfulness Shimmerlight had always seen and known returned and a deep growl rumbled in his throat.

"Let's go" he yowled, launching himself into the clearing, surprising the trapped Riverclan warriors and signaling the start of the battle.


	28. Chapter 26

**Here you go, chapter 26. This one is very very very long compared to the others, almost 2000 words alone. I hope you enjoy it and i would really appreciate it if everyone would take the time to write out a small review. Just say hi if you want lol im trying to get an idea of my fanbase. Much appreciated if you review. :D enjoy.**

* * *

Shimmerlight watched Minkstripe charge toward Sunningrocks, Sunvine and Gorsefur right on his heels. Whitefog quickly followed the toms her gray and white pelt fluffed out in terror or excitement. Raindapple paused for a heartbeat before fluffing out her pelt and unsheathing her claws.

"Come on Skyshine" she meowed "Let our claws be sharp and our swipes be true". The newly made warrior nodded at the prayer, determination replacing the fear in his eyes. He yowled a prayer to starclan, then charged into the battle after Raindapple.

Shimmerlight felt her fur bristle along her spine and her heart began to pound in her chest. She glanced at Bluecloud, meeting his determined blue eyes with her own and nodded to him before launching herself into the clearing.

The chaos of the battle stopped Shimmerlight in her tracks for a moment as she took it all in. the river churned by, the dark waters sending shivers up her spine at the thought of plummeting into its icy clutch. The large slabs of ice had all broken and crashed together creating a dam like structure in the middle of the river. This obstruction caused the water to rush harder and overflow, lapping at the edge of the riverbank.

Sunvine and Whitefog battled side by side, easily overpowering a slim black she-cat. Skyshine rolled on the ground at the base of Sunningrocks, locked in battle with a smaller gray she-cat, possibly an apprentice. Gorsefur had the gray tom that had fallen through the ice pinned on his back, the Thunderclan warrior raked his claws down the tom's belly.

Shimmerlight narrowed her eyes seeing a white tom creeping towards Skyshine, the young warrior was unaware of the approaching danger as he clawed at his prisoner.

Shimmerlight pelted toward the tom launching her smaller body at his, catching him by surprise. She raked her claws a crossed his muzzle and the tom yowled in pain. Bluecloud raced over to help; he leapt up onto the tom's shoulders, holding him down with his weight.

Shimmerlight lashed out at the squirming tom eventually Bluecloud loosened his grip and the tom bolted out from beneath him. Bluecloud chased after the white tom who had charged for the river in search of an escape route. Desperately the white tom scrambled up the large dam of ice and launched himself back onto Riverclan's territory.

Shimmerlight looked around the sight of Minkstripe up on Sunningrocks caught her eye. The large striped tom was rolling on the rocks, Mintflower's dark black pelt in his grasp. The battle was getting dangerously close to the edge when Sunvine appeared.

The gray striped tom pulled Mintflower off of Minkstripe, he easily held the spitting she-cat down as Minkstripe prepared to deal a blow.

Everything that happened next seemed to be sped up, Shimmerlight was unsure on whether or not it could be real.

Minkstripe lifted his forepaw to deal a blow. A small light brown tabby erupted from some hiding spot Shimmerlight could not see. The small she-cat moved closer to Minkstripe and the deputy moved, falling backwards off of Sunningrocks.

Minkstripe hit the river with a sickening thud. The light brown tabby stared down at Minkstripe's body in shock. A heartbeat later the lshe-cat lay dead and Sunvine was struggling beneath Mintflower.

The fighting stopped and the sky grew dark as a large rain cloud covered the sun. Shimmerlight felt her paws carrying her towards the edge of the river. She pushed through the crowd of cats that circled around Minkstripe's limp body.

"Get back" Shimmerlight cried, rushing into the icy water "Give him some air" tears stung her eyes as she reached the water logged body of the deputy.

She gripped his scruff in her jaws, pulling him out of the water and onto the pebble covered bank. His smoky blue eyes were open and glazed over, a small trickle of blood coming out of his mouth.

Screeching on top of Sunningrocks caught Shimmerlight's attention and she looked up to see Mintflower and Sunvine spitting and screeching at each other. _He must have managed to get out of her grasp _she thought bitterly.

Suddenly Bluecloud stormed up to the top of Sunningrocks, grabbing a furious Sunvine by the scruff and dragging him down.

"Enough" Bluecloud spat, holding Sunvine down until the tom stopped fighting him "Haven't you caused enough trouble today?"

Unsure of what her former mentor meant Shimmerlight followed the stunned gaze of every warrior to see the limp form of the light brown tabby responsible for Minkstripe's death.

"Mothpetal" the black Riverclan she-cat wailed, she bristled and turned a hateful glare at Sunvine "You murderous foxhearts."

Curses and yowls of hate erupted, claws unsheathed and Bluecloud struggled to quiet them down.

"Stop this" Shimmerlight yowled, stepping between the bristling warriors.

"This fight is over" she growled, shoving a snarling Gorsefur back towards their territory with her shoulders.

Mintflower stepped forward "That tom killed Mothpetal" she snarled, her warriors stepping forward to form a snarling line beside her.

"And Mothpetal killed Minkstripe" Shimmerlight retorted, ushering her own furious warriors away from the impending battle.

"B-but it was an accident" Mintflower stuttered "We all saw it."

"Accident or not, he is dead" Shimmerlight meowed evenly "Take your clanmates and go, this battle is over" she turned signaling her clanmates to leave.

"This isn't over Shimmerlight" Mintflower spat.

Shimmerlight turned and icy glare at the Riverclan deputy "Today it is" she growled "Take your clanmates back across the river, Sunningrocks is ours."

Mintflower stared at her angrily for a moment before nodding, and leaving with her clanmates. As the Riverclan cats disappeared over the ice dam and into their territory the setting sun cast a sick red glow over sunningrocks. It looked as though the rocks themselves were bleeding.

_We did manage to take Sunningrocks _Shimmerlight thought looking at Minkstripe sadly _but at what cost my friend? But at what cost._

Shimmerlight took a deep breath looking to the sky for some sort of sign, her voice caught in her throat as she finally spoke.

"Let's go back to camp" she cast a sorrowful glance at Skyshine "Go ahead of us, warn the clan."

They arrived to see the entire clan gathered around the high ledge. Amberstar sat stoically at the bottom of the highledge, on the ground with her clan, her amber eyes dull with grief.

Shimmerlight padded up to Amberstar as Gorsefur and Bluecloud laid Minkstripe's body in the center of camp.

"What happened?" Amberstar demanded, her voice cracking with emotion.

Shimmerlight opened her mouth to speak but was interrupted by Whitefog.

"He was pushed off of Sunningrocks" Whitefog growled.

"He fell" Shimmerlight meowed "It was an accident."

"Not from where I was standing" Whitefog argued, fluffing out her white and gray pelt.

"It was no excuse to kill Mothpetal" Bluecloud retorted.

Shocked murmurs passed through the gathered cats at the mention of Reedstar, the leader of Riverclan's daughter. Amberstar recoiled as though she had been sturck, her eyes dull with grief and shock.

"Wait" Amberstar croaked he voice barely more than a whisper, looking directly at Shimmerlight "What exactly happened?"

Shimmerlight felt her pelt prickle uneasily as all eyes turned on her to speak. Taking a deep breath she looked at Sunvine, once again finding it hard to pity the tom.

"Somehow during the fight Minkstripe ended up on top of Sunningrocks with Mintflower then Sunvine went up to help. Out of nowhere Mothpetal erupted out from hiding and then Minkstripe fell down into the river. I suspect he hit his head."

They she paused for a moment letting the information sink in before continuing.

"When I looked back up at Sunningrocks Mothpetal was dead and Mintflower had Sunvine pinned."

Amberstar narrowed her dull eyes lashing her tail tip impatiently "Well did he slip or was he pushed?"

"I…I'm not sure" Shimmerlight stuttered "There is no way to know for sure."

Amberstar sighed and whispered almost to herself "I will need to appoint a new deputy."

"Sunvine is the obvious choice" Whitefog pointed out, "He avenged Minkstripe's death and he patrolled and hunted for the entire clan when we were wrought with sickness."

"He also fetched herbs for Icedapple" Silverstreak pointed out.

Sunvine beamed from the praise of his clanmates.

"He is strong and even though he is young, he is experienced beyond his years and beloved by his clan" Duskheart meowed quietly.

"Are you guys mousebrained?" Lionkit exclaimed from the nursery entrance "Shimmerlight should be deputy" Brightwing quickly ushered the kit back into the nursery and Shimmerlight blushed at her nephews praise.

Excited murmurs passed through the cats as they discussed who Amberstar should pick.

Frostflower crept forward, slowed down by her age, to address the clan and as she opened her mouth to speak her clanmates quieted down.

"Do not be so easily swayed by a few great deeds that come like the wind and are gone in a heartbeats notice" she meowed "For you risk forgetting those who have truly been keeping the clan's best interest at heart. How can you so easily forget everything Shimmerlight has done for us?"

A she spoke many cats looked down at their paws in shame.

"On her first day as an apprentice she braved a thunderstorm and risked life and limb facing an adult badger in search of her lost clanmate Mosspaw" Frostflower continued. Amberstar nodded thoughtfully as the old she-cat spoke and quite murmurings followed.

"She risked her life to remove the snow from the top of the nursery when it was about to collapse not to mention pulling fallen clanmates to safety during the hailstorm."

"She was the only one to offer to find help for Fogpaw, a cat not even belonging to the clan" Bluecloud spoke up, his blue eyes shining "She is thoughtful and patient and sometimes a little moody" the tom purred "In my opinion she would make a deputy the clan can be proud of."

Amberstar nodded to the warrior thoughtfully "Minkstripe was planning to retire to the elders den this moon; he requested that Shimmerlight be his replacement."

Sunvine stared up at Amberstar in disbelief and some of the cats protested this announcement.

Amberstar looked at Sunvine her amber eyes hard "Sunvine you are strong and you are brave and I know you would do anything to protect your clanmates" she started "But how can you expect me to make you deputy after this?"

Sunvine looked down at his paws as he was reprimanded.

"What you did, you had your reasons for" she meowed sadly "But if I promote you to deputy after you killed another warrior, we would have war on our paws. The other clans will view you as a murderer"

"You are a good warrior" she encouraged quietly "You can make this clan proud" her smile turning serious, as if giving a warning.

She then turned her gaze to Shimmerlight "I say these words before Minkstripe in hopes that he will hear and approve my choice."

Shimmerlight felt her heart lurch in her chest, suddenly familiar yet strange scents surrounded her. Some she recognized as belonging to Shimmersky and Lionstorm, others were completely unfamiliar.

"Shimmerlight will be the new deputy of Thundeclan!"

* * *

**AN: Once again in case you forgot or just totally ignore the notes at the begining og the stories lol please if you read the chapter please review something, anything honestly. Im trying to get an idea of my fanbase. Thank you.**

**So So? Amberstar seemed pretty sad, even more so than just loosing her mate? What else could have made her so depressed? Let me know what you guess :D**


	29. Chapter 27

**Here you go, chapter 27. Sadly this story is almost done, im figuring it will end either at chapter 29 or at chapter 30 depending on how long it takes to get to that end point. But dont be sad everyone im planning on writing a sequel to this story. Now if you didnt notice i created a trilogy called The Love of The Clan trilogy. This is book #2 in that trilogy. The sequel to this story, currently titled Every Sunset at the Border, will be book #3. If you didnt read the first book in the trilogy, A Paw in Three Worlds, please do so, i would love to see your amazing review on that story as well. So enjoy this chapter and keep an eye out for the enxt book when this one is finished.**

**All right ill shut up now, here is chapter 27, enjoy and RRR.**

* * *

Shimmerlight watched as Amberstar slowly padded over to Minkstripe's body, the half-moon casting a silver glow of the former deputy's pelt. The grieving leader's shoulders slumped forward and the she-cat suddenly looked older than ever as she lay down beside her fallen mate to share tongues for the last time.

Shimmerlight cast a glance up at silverpelt, curiously, the stars in the sky glowing clear and bright, the moon glowing bright white and silver. Looking back at Minkstripe she saw her clanmates pressing their noses to his fur before heading to their dens.

A wave of exhaustion crashed through her limbs and Shimmerlight suddenly realized how tired she was, yawning she headed toward the warriors den, almost crashing into Icedapple and Topazpaw.

"Sorry" Shimmerlight apologized, yawning loudly, struggling to keep her eyes open.

"That's okay" Icedapple meowed "Off to bed are you? It was a big day for you."

Shimmerlight nodded, yawning once again "Where are you going?"

"We are going to the moonstone. I'm going to be a full medicine cat" Topazpaw meowed bouncing from paw to paw, barely able to contain her excitement.

Icedapple snorted "Not acting like this you're not" she scolded "How do you expect starclan to accept you if you're acting likea kit let out of the nursery for the first time"

"Aw lighten up Icedapple" Shimmerlight teased "She has every right to be excited"

Icedapple smirked "I suppose your right" waving her tail to Topazpaw as a sign to leave "Now remember my medicine cat ceremony…"

"Aww Icedapple!" Topazpaw exclaimed "Are you going to tell stories the whole way there?"

Shimmerlight shook her head in amusement before slowly padding into the warriors den, she slowly climbed into her nest, unable to hold back the sigh of contentment as her bones settled and her muscles relaxed. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, ready for a dreamless sleep.

_"Congratulations Shimmerlight!"_

_Shimmerlight spun around to find herself nose to nose with Shimmersky, the ginger and white she-cat smiled at her, her eyes dancing with stars._

_"T-thank you" Shimmerlight stammered, trying to hide her uneasiness from the starclan warrior._

_"Do not worry Shimmerlight" Shimmersky encouraged "You are on the right path; you were always destined to protect your clan"_

_"I still don't understand what the clan eneds to be protected from" Shimmerlight admitted, scuffing the ground with her paw, "How can I protect anyone if I don't know what the danger is?"_

_"You do know the danger, you have always known" Shimmersky meowed "You are the only one not blind to his faults, not easily convinced by a few strong words."_

_Suddenly Shimmerlight dug her claws into the ground "Sunvine" she growled._

_Shimmersky nodded sadly "He had so much promise as an apprentice" she murmured before continuing "But his path was laid out for him many moons ago. He did not have the faith or the strength to change his course."_

_"Be careful Shimmerlight" she cautioned "He knows not what he does; he knows not what he says. His mind if far gone and what if left of it is shattered and fragile."_

_Shimmerlight stepped forward as Shimmersky began to fade away "Wait! What am I supposed to do?"_

_"Protect your clanmates, protect you friends" Shimmersky murmured "Remember I am always beside you, guiding your paws."_

_Blackness._

Shimmerlight was pulled from the star filled dream, feeling something prodding her side. She rolled over, away from the pressure before being pushed out of her nest.

"Hey" she growled "What was that for?"

She met the blue orb-like eyes of Bluecloud, he looked at her amusedly his whiskers twitching.

"It's nearly dawn" he stated.

Shimmerlight yawned loudly "And? I'm not on the dawn patrol" she meowed, laying her head back on her paws.

"Who is?" Bluecloud questioned, his voice teasing. Shimmerlight felt her fur grow hot with embarrassment. _I'm deputy now _she thought _I'm such a mousebrain!_

"Oh um" she struggled to pull some names out of thin air "Stoneshine, Silverstreak, Rowanflight and Duskheart for border patrol. Whitefog and Gorsefur can go hunting"

Bluecloud nodded before disappearing out of the den. Shimmerlight sighed standing up and stretching her muscles before padding out into the camp.

As she emerged from the den she could see Bluecloud sending out the hunting and border patrols, heat crept through her pelt as she watched him she quickly shook it off as she trotted over to the blue gray tom. Her pelt prickled as she got closer to him, she knew he would agree to go hunting with her but her stomach fluttered nervously at what she was about to do.

Before she could reach him she was intercepted by Amberstar, the pale tabby looked exhausted like her dreams had been plagued by night terrors as she approached Shimmerlight. Shimmerlight kneaded the ground impatiently as she waited, her stomach fluttering nervously.

"Shimmerlight" Amberstar began, she sat down curling her tail over her paws as she reached her "Who would you like to be the mentors or Lionkit and Petalkit" she asked.

Shimmerlight watched Bluecloud head over to the nursery and begin talking to the queens, she thought for a moment before answering "I think Stoneshine would be a good mentor to Petalkit"

"Really?" Amberstar asked "You don't think he would be too hard on her because she is his father's daughter with another she-cat?"

Shimmerlight shook her head "No he would never be so cruel, he is a great mentor and he is going to be a good father to Squirreltail's kits when they are born"

Amberstar nodded thoughtfully "You say this with such ceritanty, very well I trust you judgement. And who will mentor Lionkit?"

"If you don't mind, I would like to mentor Lionkit" Shimmerlight meowed carefully "Shadowsplash entrusted him to me before she died and I would like to oversee his training"

Amberstar nodded standing up "Of course, the ceremonies will be at mid-day when the patrols return" she turned, leaving without another word and as she left Shimmerlight felt her nervousness return. She took a deep breath and charged straight toward Bluecloud.

"Bluecloud will you come hunting with me?" she quickly covered her mouth with her tail realizing she had just blurted the question out rather loudly and in front of Brightwing and Squirreltail.

She felt her fur grow hot with embarrassment, Bluecloud smiled at her and nodded. As they padded away Shimmerlight could hear the queens whispering about them, this only made her more nervous.

As they worked their way towards the Shadowclan border they accumulated a large pile of prey including two fat squirrels and a few mice. After managing to jump high enough to snag a blackbird, Shimmerlight sat down to catch her breath. The hunting was exactly what she needed to keep her mind from wavering.

"Alright" Bluecloud exclaimed "What's going on?"

"What? Nothing" Shimmerlight meowed nervously "I just thought we should hunt, the clan needs all the fresh kill it can get right now"

Bluecloud smirked knowingly "Shimmerlight, I know you. And I know that there is something on your mind"

Shimmerlight sighed defeated "Well maybe there is, and maybe there isn't" she snorted "Who says it's any of your business?"

"It's my business because you want to talk to me about it, why else would you want to go hunting and send the other patrol in the complete opposite direction."

Shimmerlight felt her stomach flip flop as she considered what he was saying and what she had been thinking and feeling lately. She looked down at the ground for a moment taking a deep breath before speaking quietly "I want you to know that I'm ready"

"You're ready for what?" Bluecloud asked, stepping closer to her, his warm breath tickling her pelt causing Shimmerlight to tremble.

"I'm ready to be your mate" she blushed and looked down at the ground "That is if you still want to be mine"

Bluecloud blinked repeatedly, his soft blue eyes bright "Of course I still want to be with you Shimmerlight, I love you"

Shimmerlight trembled as he slowly rasped his tongue across her cheek, twining his tail with her.

"I love you too" she whispered.

* * *

**AN: Don't forget to check out book #1 A Paw in Three Worlds and keep and eye out for the next installment in this trilogy once this story is completed.**

**Ta Ta for now. See you guys soon.**


	30. Chapter 28

**Here you go, chapter 28 a nice long chapter for your patience. We're almost done just one more chapter plus an epilouge if all things go accourding to plan. Well please read and enjoy the chapter and please review when your done reading. RRR 3**

* * *

**Half a Moon Later...**

Shimmerlight quietly trotted through the underbrush towards the owl tree. The Greenleaf sun shone brightly in the sky. The grass was tall and healthy and the sounds of scuttling prey were pleantiful.

Shimmerlight stopped at a small mound of freshly moved dirt, she carefully uncovered it revealing three dead mice, all cleanly killed. Smiling to herself proudly she covered the prey back up and tasted the air to see where her apprentice had gone next.

His familiar scent was close by and as the wind blew, the scent grew stronger. Hearing a twig snap behind her she rolled her eyes, turning around to see Lionpaw sitting behind her.

His pale golden ginger pelt quivered with excitement and his ice blue eyes glinted eagerly. His fluffy kit fur had smoothed out into a sleek glossy pelt, all except for the ring of fur around his neck which remained fluffy giving him the look of the warriors of Lionclan from the ancient stories.

"How am I doing?" Lionpaw asked "Am I doing well? Can I go to the gathering tonight?"

Shimmerlight flicked her ears, slightly annoyed at her apprentice's boldness "You aren't supposed to seek me out on an assessment" she scolded "I follow you until I believe you have had sufficient time to prove your skills"

Lionpaw rolled his eyes, raising his haunches as he stretched "You were taking too long and besides I've already caught two starling in addition to those mice" he stood back up kneading the ground impatiently "So can I come to the gathering or not?" he demanded.

Shimmerlight sighed, exasperated with her nephew's impatience and undeserved arrogance "Go fetch those starling and bring them to the elders, you can look them over for ticks for the rest of the day and if you do a good job you may come to the gathering"

Lionpaw's ears perked up in excitement and he bolted away.

"Remember you had better do everything they tell you, or I'll know and you won't get to come tonight" she called after him, the golden apprentice flicked his tail in acknowledgment.

Shimmerlight shook her head and rolled her eyes, lowering her head and lifting the three mice in her jaws, taking them back to camp.

As she entered the camp, pained cries from the nursery caught her attention. Spotting Icedapple by the freshkill pile she trotted over, to drop the prey off and catch up on clan news.

Setting the mice down on the pile she quickly washed any hairs from her face before speaking.

"Squirreltail is kitting?" she asked, her gaze drifting to the nursery to see Stoneshine pacing nervously, outside of the nursery entrance.

Icedapple nodded, nosing through the pile, pulling out a plump young rabbit.

"And you're out here because?" Shimmerlight teased.

"Topazmist can handle this on her own" Icedapple snorted "She is a full medicine cat now and this isn't her first kitting."

"But it is Squirreltail's" Shimmerlight cautioned, fear for the she-cat prickling her pelt, every cat knows that kitting can be dangerous when lacking experienced guidance.

Icedapple snorted "I have full faith in my apprentice and besides its not Squirreltail im worried about" she flicked her tail towards Stoneshine "That tom is going to worry himself to death".

Shimmerlight followed the old medicine cat's gaze to see Stoneshine curled up in a tight and uncomfortable looking ball beside the nursery entrance. He looked as though he was trying to sleep but his eyes were clenched shut and his tail flicked back and forth nervously.

"I'll take care of it" Shimmerlight meowed, dipping her head in farewell before approaching the shaggy gray tom.

Shimmerlight tapped him lightly on the shoulder and the tom erupted to his paws nearly knocking her over.

"Oh, it's you" he meowed "Sorry Shimmerlight, I guess I'm just nervous" he laughed nervously as he scuffed the ground with his forepaw.

Shimmerlight looked up at the sky. It was just past mid-day, they still had a while yet before the gathering.

"I was heading out to check the Riverclan border before the gathering, would you like to come?"

Stoneshine opened his mouth to speak then closed it after thinking for a moment, shaking his head "I should probably stay here until the kits are born."

Shimmerlight pushed him playfully with her shoulder "Come one, up you go. The kits aren't going to come any faster with you out here moping around."

Stoneshine nodded, but he still looked nervous as he stood up and followed Shimmerlight out of camp.

As they trotted along the Riverclan border it was Shimmerlight who broke the silence.

"Do you want to come to the gathering tonight?" she asked "I'm trying to figure out who to bring."

Stoneshine shook his head "I think it would be best if I stay in the camp tonight to be with the kits."

Shimmerlight nodded in understanding "Of course, Stoneshine you have no reason to be nervous, you are going to be a great father."

Stoneshine curled his lip disdainfully "It's not like I had the best example" he growled, looking down at the ground sadly.

Shimmerlight looked away from him, unsure of what to say, she curled her lips tasting the air for any trace of Riverclan scent.

"Looks like they are staying on their side" Stoneshine commented "Their border scents are stale, a few days old if I had to guess."

Shimmerlight carefully checked around the border but no scents had crossed, and what little Riverclan scent there was, was stale and on their own side of the border.

"Well, it seems like they learned their lesson" Stoneshine yawned as he stretched "No Riverclan activity over here at all"

"That's what worries me" Shimmerlight murmured as they turned away from the border "Reedstar could be up to something."

The two cats slowly made their way back to camp, hunting along the way and exploring the territory like they were apprentices again. By the time they reached the camp entrance the sky was growing dark and the bright full moon climbed higher in the sky.

Stoneshine stopped just outside of the camp, setting the prey down on the ground, he turned to Shimmerlight and took a deep breath.

"Thank you Shimmerlight" he meowed "For you know, keeping me busy."

Shimmerlight nodded "Of course Stoneshine."

"Also I hope your happy" Stoneshine stumbled over his words as he spoke "With him I mean, Bluecloud, I hope he is everything you need him to be. You deserve happiness more so than anyone I know."

Shimmerlight opened her mouth to speak but Stoneshine continued.

"Squirreltail is great, you were right about that' he continued "She is a great friend and she will be an amazing mother to our kits."

"She is not you, but she is her own cat and I've come to realize that she was always there for me, I love her" without another word he picked up the prey and headed to the nursery. The pained cries had stopped and Shimmerlight spotted Stoneshine racing into the den.

Amberstar quickly gathered her clanmates and lead the clan towards fourtrees.

Shimmerlight weaved her way through the crowd of cats, everyone going their separate ways for the sharing tongues portion of the gathering. The fur along her spine prickled uneasily when she noticed the Riverclan cats turning away from her. Looking around she saw they were doing the same to all of her clanmates.

_It's a good think Amberstar didn't want Sunvine at this gathering, the truce would never hold._ She thought bitterly as she found a familiar white pelt. Relief flooded over her and she quickly trotted over to Emeraldsky, the Windclan warrior's glossy pelt ripple to show off her lean muscles as she turned her dark green eyes towards Shimmerlight.

"Hello Shimmerlight" she greeted, waving her over with her tail. Shimmerlight sat down next to the warrior letting out a deep uneasy sigh.

"What's wrong? Does it have something to do with the way Riverclan is acting?" She asked with genuine concern in her voice.

Shimmerlight gritted her teeth as the leaders signaled for the gathering to begin "I'm sure you will find out" she hissed under her breath.

Sagestar stepped forward first "Windclan is doing well; we welcome the warmth of Greenleaf and all the fat prey it brings back to the moorlands. We have two new apprentices and we welcomed a new litter of kits into the clan" the white she-cat stopped back allowing Ravenstar to begin.

The small black tom looked out of place among the leaders as he spoke "Shadowclan has not been so well, the heat of this Greenleaf has dried up the marshes" he turned to Sagestar "My clan asks that we be allowed to drink from the river just beyond our borders"

Sagestar narrowed her eyes before answering "I will discuss this with my clan, you will have an answer at the next full moon."

Ravenstar nodded, a smile tugging at his lips as he backed up for the next leader to step forward.

Reedstar stood tall as he spoke, his gray blue pelt shining silver under the light of the moon "Riverclan has only one thing to say" he turned a yellow glare on Amberstar "We declare war on Thunderclan, any cat found crossing the border will be killed"

Shocked meows passed through the gathered cats and Amberstar took a step towards Reedstar "Don't you think this is a rash decision Reedstar, can we not talk about this?"

Reedstar backed away from her, his yellow eyes blazing wildly "Talk about this? Your warriors did not seem interested in talking when they were slaughtering my daughter"

Shimmerlight felt Emeraldsky stiffen beside her as the shock of the news sunk in.

Amberstar's pelt fluffed up as she spat angrily "Mothpetal killed my deputy, there was fighting and chaos and things got out of control but do not use this as an excuse to cause more suffering. Our clans have suffered enough"

"Your clan has suffered enough?" he spat "Oh no, Amberstar, mark my words. The suffering has only just begun" without another word the tom jumped down from the rock and lead his clan away.

Shimmerlight shivered as the moon was covered by clouds, fourtrees grew dark and the silence only made it worse.

Once Riverclan was gone the leaders called for their clans. Shimmerlight cast a worried glance at Emeraldsky as the white she-cat followed her clan back towards her territory. Ravenstar quickly vanished with his own clan and as Thunderclan was gathering a strange scent floated into fourtrees.

The Thunderclan cats turned their gazes towards two cats approaching them cautiously. The first cat Shimmerlight recognized as Moony, the unusually large white cat that Sunvine had nearly killed. The second cat to approach was strange yet her scent was familiar, a scent that had plagued Shimmerlight's dreams since she was a kit.

Rowanflight was the first cat to choke out a word "Leopardlight?"

* * *

**AN: Dont forget to leave a nice long lovely review :D **

**ta ta for now**


	31. Chapter 29

**Here it is, the last chapter in this story. I will upload the epilouge soon, please leave a nice long reveiw. I have loved writing this story and loved your reviews of it even more. It feels great to wake up in the morning and see that someone out there is reading my stories and cares enought about them to comment their feelings on it. I hope to see many of you if not all of you reviewing the last installment of this trilogy Every Sunset by the Border. The prolouge is already typed up but i probably shouldnt post the new story until you all have had a change to finish this one :p, unless of course you think otherwise. **

**Well i'll shut up now i guess lol, anyways enjoy the chapter and let me know what you think. RRR 3 hope to see you all soon reveiwing on my next book.**

* * *

"Leopardlight?" Rowanflight repeated "Is that really you" without waiting for a replay the ginger tom raced toward the dappled she-cat, nearly knocking her over.

The two cats shared an intense moment and Shimmerlight felt the need to look away as they stared at each other, as if trying to memorize each other all over again.

The silence was broken as Amberstar charged forward "What is the meaning of this? Leopardlight can it really be you?" she asked in disbelief.

Shimmerlight finally found the courage to look at the she-cat. She was instantly struck with the memory of her scent in the nursery as a kit, and by twoleg place a few moons ago. The she-cat had an intricately dappled pelt, mixed with shades of gold, brown and black. She had a white muzzle and the palest blue eyes Shimmerlight had ever seen.

Leopardlight signaled for Moony to come forward "I would love to explain where I have been but I cannot, not right now. All that I ask is that my friend and I be allowed to return to camp with you, and join the clan"

Amberstar took a deep breath "I have offered this honor to you many times Leopardlight"

Leopardlight met Amberstar's steady amber gaze with her own icy stare "I promise to explain everything, and for now all I ask is to return to camp. You may decide my fate when I have had a chance to defend my actions"

Shimmerlight inhaled sharply as Leopardlight gave Amberstar an order, but the light tabby merely waved her tail "Well then, I will hear what you have to say, you are both welcome to come to the camp. We will discuss and other matters within the privacy of my den"

Leopardlight dipped her head graciously "Thank you Amberstar, I see you haven't changed in these many moons"

Amberstar nodded solemnly "Neither have you Leopardlight"

Shimmerlight felt the eyes of her clanmates on her as they slowly made their way back to camp. She was ever aware of her father and her new found mother trotting a few fox lengths ahead of her. The two cats padded side by side, their pelts brushing. They easy molded back together as if they had never spent a day apart.

"Are you okay?" Bluecloud hissed. Shimmerlight nodded stiffly, not breaking her gaze from her mother's dappled pelt.

She walked on in silence until they entered the camp.

"Shimmerlight, wait for me in my den, we have much to discuss tonight" Amberstar meowed. Shimmerlight nodded feeling her fur grow hot with embarrassment as her clanmates watched her head into Amberstar's den.

When she got inside she found herself face to face with Leopardlight, their noses almost touching. Shimmerlight scurried backwards "S…s…Sorry" she stammered. As they waited for Amberstar to join them, Leopardlight watched her curiously.

"You're a bit young to be a deputy" Leopardlight meowed skeptically.

Shimmerlight didn't know what to say as her mother criticized her. Suddenly the silence was broken as Amberstar padded into the den; she sat down in front of Leopardlight and curled her tail around her paws.

"Why have you returned" Amberstar meowed quietly.

"I came back because my heart has always remained here, I'm a Thunderclan warrior" Leopardlight stated matter of factly.

Amberstar narrowed her eyes "You are, are you? Were you a Thunderclan warrior when your clanmates were starving in leafbare? Were you a Thunderclan warrior when the sickness came and took lives? Were you a Thunderclan warrior at the fight for Sunningrocks?"

Leopardlight did not flinch as Amberstar raised her voice; she calmly met her leader's gaze and quietly waited.

"Instead of discussing my absence why don't we discuss the dreams" Leopardlight meowed calmly.

Amberstar narrowed her eyes "What do you know of those?"

Leopardlight sighed "I don't know what dreams you have had but mine usually consist of being strangled to death by vines, raining blood and a moonless sky" the dappled she-cat shivered as she spoke "Starclan has sent me these dreams, as they have sent you yours. There is a poison in this clan, a weed that needs to be destroyed"

Amberstar shook her head "I have heard what Starclan has spoken and they are wrong, no cat in this clan deserves death. Every cat can choose their own destiny"

Leopardlight stood on all four paws "You know the cat? Who is it? The clan must be rid of them!"

Amberstar narrowed her eyes "I do know the prophesized cat, and he is a strong loyal warrior" she flicked her tail dismissively "He can be quick to judge others and even quicker to act but his heart is in the right place"

"Amberstar?" Shimmerlight spoke up quietly "Starclan has spoken to me as well and I know that he will be a danger to us all" she cast a quick glance toward her mother "He certainly doesn't deserve to die but he needs to be exposed for what he is. Things have happened...things I'm not sure you're aware of"

Amberstar looked at her thoughtfully "What do you know?"

Shimmerlight felt uncomfortable as she spoke "In the battle with Shadowclan when Heathersong was killed, Sunvine wasn't defending Shadowsplash. I checked Heathersong's claws, they didn't have any of Shadowsplash's fur on them. He killed her for no reason"

Amberstar's eyes clouded over for a moment before she spoke "Why didn't you say anything at the time?"

Shimmerlight shrugged "I was only an apprentice and I didn't have any evidence to prove what I thought had happened, actually happened" she shifted uncomfortably "There is more not too long ago on a hunt with Bluecloud I caught Sunvine just as he was tackling Stoneshine. He tried to rip his throat out, he blamed him for the sickness"

Amberstar shook her head in disbelief "It's worse than I feared, he truly is unstable"

Shimmerlight nodded "There is no more Icedapple can do for him. He needs to be brought up on these charges and punished appropriately"

Amberstar nodded solemnly "You are right Shimmerlight, I will call a meeting and he will have the chance to defend his actions" the tabby leader exited the den and as Shimmerlight stood up to leave Leopardlight stopped her.

"Shimmerlight?" she asked, her blue eyes sparkling with admiration.

Shimmerlight felt her fur quiver with excitement. _This is it I _she thought _she recognizes me, my mother knows who I am now. I have so many questions for her I hope she likes me. I hope she wants to know all about Shadowsplash and Lionpaw._

"You're Tansystalk's daughter" she meowed finally, a glimmer of sadness passed through her eyes but it quickly vanished "I was there when you were born although you probably don't remember me"

Shimmerlight felt her heart sink _I do remember you, I know who you are _she thought sadly.

"Tansystalk was a great friend of mine, she did me a huge favor long ago. Took care of some things that were very precious to me" without another word the dappled she-cat exited the den. Shimmerlight followed as Amberstar called the clan together.

Shimmerlight sat beside the highledge a fox-length away from where Sunvine sat, the striped tom bristled, his yellow eyes glazed over as he waited for the meeting to continue.

"Sunvine you have been accused of killing not only Reedstar's daughter Mothpetal but Heathersong of Windclan as well"

Sunvine snorted indignantly "We all know those facts to be true" he spat "I did those things for the clan" yowls in his defense sounded, most loudly from Whitefog and Raindapple.

Shimmerlight could barely contain herself as she spat angrily "Starting a war with Riverclan was for the good of our clan" she leapt to her paws "You disgust me Sunvine" she growled "You are ambitious and you care for no cat but yourself"

"Shimmerlight that is enough" Amberstar meowed sharply.

Shimmerlight quieted down but stood standing, her icy eyes blazing like a blue fire.

"Do you also admit to the attempted murder of one of your own clanmates?" Amberstar asked. As this was revealed Sunvine stiffened, he obviously had not expected this to be brought up.

Sunvine turned a crazed stare on Shimmerlight "Why you stupid she-cat" he spat unsheathing his claws, without another word he launched himself at Shimmerlight, knocking her off her paws.

Pain shot through her body as she felt his teeth close around her neck, his sharp claws raked down her sides and her vision began to go black. Panicked yowls sounded and suddenly Sunvine's weight was lifted off of her.

Shimmerlight shakily stood to her paws to see Moony, Bluecloud and Stoneshine holding Sunvine down, the striped tom thrashed beneath them and raked his claws down their legs but the toms held him down strongly while Moony growled menacingly over his head.

"Sunvine I find you guilty on all charges. What do you have to say for yourself?" Amberstar growled.

Sunvine barely chocked out his response "I'm only sorry I didn't kill Shimmerlight moons ago" he spat "She's ruined me, turned you all against me."

Shimmerlight felt blood trickling down her throat from the Sunvine's teeth wounds "No Sunvine, you brought this on yourself"

"Sunvine I hereby banish you from Thunderclan, you are no longer welcome here. If we find you on our territory after tomorrow's sunrise we will kill you" Amberstar bared her teeth and Bluecloud and Stoneshine carefully stepped off of Sunvine.

Sunvine narrowed his eyes at Shimmerlight and then Amberstar "I'll leave but mark my words Shimmerlight" he sneered "We're not finished yet."

Without another word the striped tom with the haunting yellow eyes stalked out of the camp, not once looking back.


	32. Epilouge

**Here is the epilouge i hope you all enjoy it and leave a nice long review for me to read. Join me again at the third book in the Love of the Clan trilogy now titled Every Sunset by the Border.**

**I love you all and it has been an amazing journey writing this story. I hope it has meant as much to you as it has to me.**

* * *

**3 and a half Moons Later...**

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey join here beneath the high ledge for a clan meeting" Amberstar's cry rang clear through the Thunderclan camp.

Shimmerlight felt as though she would burst with pride as she spotted Lionpaw waiting beside the highledge. His golden pelt was sleek and welll groomed and it shone brightly in the greenleaf sun. His pelt quivered excitedly and his tail flicked back and forth as his clanmates gathered to witness him recieve his warrior name.

Shimmerlight felt Bluecloud's warm pelt press against hers and his tongue rasped quickly across her ears lovingly.

"Why are you so nervous?" Bluecloud teased, twining his tail with hers "He is the one everyone will be watching" as he spoke he flicked Shimmerlight's shoulder with his tail tip before twining it with her tail again.

Shimmerlight rolled her eyes "I'm excited thats all" she meowed "Lionpaw deserves this, it's about time he was made a warrior."

"I agree" Stoneshine meowed, padding up to the two cats "He couldn't have had a finer mentor" he praised as he sat down beside Bluecloud.

"I'm sure Petalpaw won't be far behind him" Shimmerlight noted as the rest of the clan gathered. She spotted Icedapple watching her curiously and quickly looked away from the medicine cat, turning her gaze back to her apprentice.

Amberstar signaled for the meeting to begin with a wave of her tail. Lionpaw stepped up closer to her until the two cats we almost touching noses.

"Starclan i call upon you to look down on this apprentice, he has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code and i commend him to you as a warrior in his turn."

The tabby leader turned her gaze to Shimmerlight "has your apprentice learned all that he can and is he ready to be a warrior?"

Shimmerlight nodded, her pelt prickling with pride for her nephew "Yes, he will be a warrior the clan can be proud of."

Amberstar nodded "Lionpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend this clan even at the cost of your life?"

Lionpaw shook his head in a rough yes, his fur standing up along his hackles in excitement "I do."

"Then by the powers given to me by starclan i give you your warrior name. From this moment on you shall be known as Lionstreak and we welcome you as a full warrior of Thunderclan."

"Lionstreak Lionstreak" his clanmates cheered his new name proudly, Petalpaw and Shimmerlight loudest of all.

Bluecloud brushed muzzle with Shimmerlight as the cheering died down, he gave her a swift lick ont he cheek before padding away to lead a patrol.

Lionstreak bounded over to Shimmerlight, his golden pelt fluffed out making him look like a big furball. He gently rubbed muzzles with Shimmerlight, purring loudly.

"Thank you so much" he meowed "Shimmerlight you were the best mentor anyone could ask for."

Shimmerlight purred, overwhelmed with pride as she flicked his shoulder with her tail tip "I'm so proud of you Lionstreak and and if your mother was here she would be too."

Lionstreak nodded his eyes growing sad "Would Sunvine be proud?"

Shimmerlight stiffened but forced a smile and a nod "I'm sure wherever he is, he is thinking about you" she gave Lionstreak a quick lick over the ears "Now remember you have to be silent and guard camp until tomorrow, your warriors vigil."

Lionstreak clamped his mouth shut and covered it with his tail, smiling brightly, his ice blue eyes beaming with pride.

Shimmerlight smiled at her former apprentice as he charged toward the camp entrance, determined to make a good impression on his clanmates.

"They grow up so fast" Stoneshine commented, a hint of teasing in his voice as he sat down next to her.

Shimmerlight rolled her eyes, heaving herself to her paws.

"Does Bluecloud know?" Stoneshine asked suddenly, his whiskers twitching in amuesment as Shimmerlight met his amber eyes with her own blue.

Shimmerlight felt her heart stop for a moment before she calmly began washing her face "I dont know what you are meowing about Stoneshine"

Stoneshine rolled his amber eyes, flicking her shoulder with his tail "Shimmerlight, i've seen expectant queens before. I'm surprised Bluecloud hasnt noticed yet. The rest of the clan sure has"

SHimmerlight bared her teeth and hissed "You had better not tell anyone, especially Amberstar"

"Tell me what?" Amberstar demanded, the tabby queen slowly trotted over to where Stoneshine and Shimmerlight were sitting.

"Shimmerlight is expecting kits and has been keeping it a secret" Stoneshine meowed triumphantly, easily dodging the swipe Shimmerlight lashed towards his ears. Shimmerlight hissed in annoyance that Stoneshine had just ratted her out to Amberstar, what were they kits again?

Amberstar smiled at Shimmerlight, her light amber eyes glinting brightly "That's great news Shimmerlight, honestly i was becoming suspicious myself" the tabby queen admitted "Either that or you were stuffing yourself with extra prey" she teased.

Shimmerlight suddenly became aware of how big she had become and gave her stomach a few self concious licks.

Amberstar placed her tail on Shimmerlight's shoulder "It's perfectly natural to be nervous but don't be afraid Icedapple has delivered many kits"

"I wasn't exactly nervous" Shimmerlight admitted quietly "I was afraid that if you found out you would replace me as deputy", she scuffed her forepaw on the ground in embaressment.

Amberstar's eyes widened in shock "Replace you? After everything you have done for us, Shimmerlight when i chose you as deputy i had no doubts in your ability to serve this clan. Kits are a natural stage in a queen's life and the life they bring can only better the clan"

"Bringing kits into the clan is as important job as any and until you are ready to perform your deputy duties i will assign two warriors to split them until you are out of the nursery"

Shimmerlight blinked gratefully at Amberstar as the tabby leader padded away.

"And just think Shimmerlight" Stoneshine meowed "Our kits will be den-mates, just like we were." Shimmerlight followed the shaggy gray tom's gaze to where Squirreltail was lounging outside the nursery, their three daughters, Flowerkit, Linchenkit and Mosskit, scuffling a few tail lengths in front of her.

Shimmerlight smiled as she watched Stoneshine pad over to the nursery, giving Squirreltail a loving greeting before turning to his kits, letting them chase his tail and tackle him.

"Did i hear talk about the nursery?"

Shimmerlight felt her heart leap into her throat as Bluecloud suddenly appeared beside her, the blue tom's whiskers twitched in amusement and she could hear him purring loudly.

"Yes" Shimmerlight took a deep breath "Im expecting kits"


	33. Update

Hey all, just leaving this message to encourage readers to take a chance and look to the sequel of this story which happens to be Every Sunset by the Border. Please take a look at it and leave some lovely reviews.

-Tigerflower08


End file.
